Betrayal
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: Sequel of Concubine To A Master. Summary: Scared, timid, and unsure of the world Koori continues to travel down her path to become a firebending healer. Can she find her family or are they never to be found again?
1. Never A Firebender

**I'd like to thank my previous reviewers and hopeful reviewers to come for the creation of this story. It wasn't just my idea. Because of previous reviews, I have continued this story! Thanks guys!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I just like to write for them!**

--

"That's the one…the girl over there."

People mumbled things repeatedly over the next few days. Koori had become the talk of the kingdom. She tried to stay away from going outside, but Itachi, her guard forced her outside at least once everyday. He trained with the female waterbender, the one named Katara.

"Good," Paku, her teacher said to her. "Again."

"I've done this four times in a row. I'm not doing it again!" Katara shouted, irritable.

"You will do that move again or you will no longer be a waterbender!" Pakku shouted to her.

She huffed out a swear word that his old ears couldn't hear and performed the move again. Itachi neared Pakku and bowed immediately. "Good morning Master Pakku. I'm here with the girl," Itachi said. Koori the named 'girl' looked to the ground with respect.

Pakku snorted. "Do yourself some use girl and fight with my trainees," he joked.

"Okay," Koori answered. "I don't know that much, but I pick up quickly," Koori answered, talking to the ground.

Pakku snorted again. "You're a firebender wench, you can't learn anything here."

Koori nodded her head. "I have heard rumors through a great firebender, that benders can learn from each other and improve their own bending. Perhaps you and your students can learn from me, and I from them?"

Pakku snorted so loud that Katara stopped her move completely. "If you hurt one of my students, then I kill you. I don't care what the Ocean Spirit says, do you understand?" Pakku asked.

"Of course Sir," Koori answered.

"Call me Master Pakku." Pakku was smiling as Koori cringed.

"I'm sorry Sifu Pakku, but I refuse to name you as my 'Master'," she said.

Pakku nodded and walked away. "Katara, you deal with her."

Katara walked over to Koori and smiled. The smile gave Koori the impression that she was hated, deeply. "Shall we start then?" Katara asked politely, a little too politely.

Koori nodded slowly and readied herself for a full-out attack. Although the first attack that she gave was powerful, it wasn't brutal. Katara's eyes had filled with hate as Koori blocked her next attack with a spiral of fire. Koori's foot slipped on the ice and she feel to the ground, hitting her jaw against the ice. A loud burst of laughter erupted from the sidelines. It was Itachi. Koori lifted herself from the ground and blocked another attack.

What am I going to do? Koori asked herself. I can't just attack her head on and expect not to hurt her…this is stupid, I'm going to have to loose! I have to prove that I am _weaker_ than her, a lowly waterbending _female_…

Koori lost with a final move from Katara. She had blocked herself and fell to the melted ice bellow, covering herself in water. Her new parka that she obtained was a bright red (purposely) and was turning crimson with the passing moments. Koori placed her hand on her chest and the crimson parka returned to its original color.

"What a pitiful firebender!" Itachi shouted.

"That's the worst firebending that I've ever seen," Pakku mumbled.

"You're horrible!" Katara shouted. She stormed away, hitting Itachi with a firm water-whip. They all left Koori standing on the platform, her shoes soaking up the water that laid below her. When she could no longer hear Itachi's laughter she threw a giant orb of fire to the ground. Frustrated, she kicked the water at her feet up into the air. The water turned to ice immediately and she turned her body around, wondering where the waterbender was hiding.

She didn't see anybody and something would have to move if the water froze under her feet. She kicked the water again but it returned as water on her face. She wiped her face off and thought slowly about what had just happened.

Kicking the water bellow her again, she watched it freeze. The entire puddle below her feet froze to ice again. The ice wasn't a blue like the waterbenders ice, it was clear, she could see directly through it to the bluish ice bellow. (If that makes sense!)

"Hey, Miss!" a small voice called out. Koori turned to look around. "It's me. Aang!" the young Avatar stated, walking beside her. "I heard that you got your butt kicked by Katara and got laughed at by Pakku." Koori didn't look happily at him.

"I did it purposely," Koori said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"What am I supposed to do young Avatar? Fight them and be feared? I don't want to be feared anymore. I've lived my entire life in fear, I don't want anybody to live their life in fear as well," Koori said to him, looking at the clear ice.

Aang seemed to nod but Koori couldn't tell from his shadow. "Why is your parka red?" Aang asked stupidly.

Koori looked down on the long parka that reached her knees. "To mark me from the rest of the kingdom. I hate being a firebender. I'm hated wherever I go," Koori sighed. "I'm sorry Avatar, I must be leaving. Itachi seems to have forgotten his duties and I do not want to get him in trouble."

"That's not like a normal firebender," Aang said.

"I'm not a firebender," Koori blandly stated. "I never want to be firebender, ever."

Koori walked away from the Avatar and continued her pace toward her chambers, if she could call it that. It felt like a prison with a child and a watchdog.

--

I** hope that you liked this! It's my first chapter for Betrayal, as you have noticed! (Blond moment) R and R please? Have a nice day…or night….or afternoon!**


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I do like writing stories for it! Thank you Mike and Bryan! (Even though you haven't given us a new episode in a while).**

--

Koori walked into the vast chamber entitled 'The Throne Room'. There had apparently been a meeting in this vast hall where all of the men and women in the Tribe congregated and talked about the battle mere hours before it happened. She walked in it now slowly, crowded by four people: Itachi, the Avatar, Katara, and Pakku. Pakku was in front of her, guiding them toward the leader of the Northern Water Tribe.

Koori threw knees onto the floor and bowed deeply at the King's feet while the others only bent their waists. "What do you want?" he asked coldly toward Koori.

"I wish to accompany Sifu Pakku, Lady Katara and the Avatar on their journey," Koori said to the floor.

"Stand," the King said. Koori continued to look at the ground. She stood slowly and the King looked at her. "Pakku, take the Avatar, her guard and Katara away. I wish to talk to the firebender alone."

"But Your Majesty! If she attacks like the rest of the other prisoners, you will have nobody to protect you," Pakku warned him.

"She won't attack him," Aang smiled, looking at her softly. They left slowly as Pakku turned his head to look back at her.

Koori and the King were now completely alone. "You want to leave, what makes you think that I'll let you?" he asked.

Koori held her breath. This was something that she didn't expect. She thought that they would want her out of the way as soon as possible. "I wish to leave because I…" Koori looked deeper into the ground, "I, have found out some important news from one of the firebending prisoners."

"What kind of news?"

"I have a brother that is older than me apparently and I was taken from my village before I could keep him in my memory," Koori muttered.

The King looked at her and frowned. He sat into the chair made of ice behind him and waved his hand (although she couldn't see it) and said "Explain".

Koori hadn't expected this either. She summed up her life as short as she could, "I was taken as a four-year-old girl onto a ship by my…Master" she spat out, hating the word. "I have spent thirteen years of servitude for him and now, he has died in this stupid frivolous war. I wish to see my brother in the Earth Kingdom. Please, I wish to go Your Majesty," she begged.

The King looked down upon her and nodded his head (she's still looking at the floor). "You can leave here with the little servant girl as well. But be warned, if you do anything wrong within the next few hours, you will stay here for the rest of your life, servicing the men that are here," he said.

What does the word 'servicing' mean? Koori thought wildly. I don't want to become a concubine again! I will kill myself before I become a concubine!

--

Trying to spend the rest of her time in the Water Tribe, without getting in trouble would be hard. She tried to stay in her room, watching Itachi play Solitaire, as Shika would pick up a random card and throw it across the room. Itachi would then point at the card across the room and Shika would have to walk over and get it. It was a stupid thing to do but Koori watched it with amusement in her eyes as Itachi eventually became annoyed. "That's it!" Itachi shouted, throwing the table across the room. He pointed at Koori. "Wench! Put that parka on! NOW! We're going for a walk."

Koori glared at Shika. Such a small girl was such a hassle, even though there was love in Koori's heart, she resented Shika for being lucky. Shika hadn't been the one to be locked up in a room for thirteen years. She wasn't the concubine. Koori threw on her parka and frowned.

"What?" she asked Itachi as he stared at her cruelly.

"I heard about your deal with the King. I also heard that if you do anything wrong until the ship departs, you're stuck here, servicing the men."

Koori held her gulp in her mouth. Any sign of weakness was bad.

--

The walk seemed to take forever as they passed the training grounds for the third time. Itachi didn't say anything as he walked beside her, prodding her to walk faster when he wanted.

Koori was prodded so hard in the back that she slapped his hand, he smiled and tossed her to the ground. Koori fell face-first into the cold ice bellow and immediately covered her head.

"Koori?" a young voice asked.

Koori looked up at the Avatar's face, the first time that she looked at it. "Young Avatar!" Itachi exclaimed. "I was teaching the wench her place as a woman."

"You don't treat women like this," Aang said, bending down and grasping her arm and hoisting her off of the ground.

Koori looked at the Avatar's eyes and smiled. Portions of her black hair fell out of the hair tie that she had put it in and she appeared to look tired and broken. Itachi glared at her look. "You watch her then," he snorted. "I'm revoking my duties."

Itachi stormed away, waterbending a whip of water in front of him. He turned back and fired the whip at Koori. Koori stepped out in front of Aang and froze the water immediately. She breathed out a deep relaxing breath and turned her head toward the Avatar.

Itachi's eyes became big and he smiled. "I'm telling Pakku!" he shouted. He ran off and Koori looked to the ground.

"Koori?" Aang asked timidly. Koori shook her head.

"I'm never going to get out of here. I just want to go. I want to see my brother again," Koori mumbled to the ground.

Aang forced a smile. "I'll make that happen okay?"

Koori looked up into his eyes and clenched her fist. "Okay."

--

"What did you do?" Pakku asked Koori with Aang at her side and a grinning Itachi at Pakku's side.

"Nothing," Koori answered.

"She can freeze water like a waterbender! I saw her with my own eyes!" Itachi shouted.

"Can you?" he asked coldly.

Koori looked at the Avatar and he nodded his head. "Yes Sir, I can."

Pakku looked intrigued. "Show me."

Koori looked frightened. She looked up at Pakku and his face looked angry.

I don't want to do this; I don't want to do this. I just want to get home and see my brother…Koori thought.

"Now firebender," Pakku snorted. "You're wasting my time."

Koori thought calmly and breathed through her nose, thinking about a peaceful place where she could be herself and not be judged. Pakku threw water at her feet and it froze. Koori had her eyes clenched shut while she thought and she opened them, expecting water all over her.

"Interesting," Pakku and Aang said simultaneously. Koori tried to hide her face in the parka as much as possible.

"Please, still let me go to the Earth Kingdom," Koori begged. She bowed at Pakku's feet.

"Of course you can go. They don't want you here anyway, you're a burden to _everybody_."

Koori nodded her head, only because she wanted to get out of the Water Tribe.

--

Koori boarded the boat with Shika by her side early in the morning. Shika yawned and clutched Koori's parka. Koori and Shika each had a small bag provided kindly by the women in the healing hut for Koori's services. She boarded the boat quickly and was guided to the room holding the Avatar.

Only five people were permitted in that room and they were in it. Two of the people were glaring at Koori only because she was what they hated.

**A/N: My email has been screwy, so I hope that I haven't offended anybody because I didn't reply to their review. Sorry! I hope that you review!**


	3. People Skills

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, just Koori and Shika!**Koori fell asleep with Shika curled in her arms. Koori breathed onto Shika's hair, making it fly forward a tiny bit while the rocking of the ship placed it back where it was. Koori tightened her eyes but heard the door screech open. She kept her eyes lightly shut until she felt a tug at her shoulder. Aang was staring at her, his silver eyes looking at her peacefully.

* * *

"We need to talk," he whispered silently.

Koori was stunned, she looked over into the bed that she thought he was in, it was completely empty; all of them were. Cradling Shika into her arms, she wriggled out of the sleeping bag and placed her small companion back into it.

Aang led her down a stairwell, into what she thought was the cellar. There was a dim light leading Aang's way and Koori wondered what it was. A wax candle was wedged in his hands and Koori was struck with the fact that this _boy_ didn't know firebending.

"I thought that the Avatar was supposed to be the master of all elements?" Koori asked him.

"I wasn't born with that knowledge you know," he replied coldly. "I have to learn it, I'm only a _kid_ after all."

Koori held her head low as Aang opened a door. "Go in," he muttered. Koori walked into the brightly lit room. Eyes watched her as she sat while she felt as if she was being watched.

"Your gift is to be kept to yourself. We don't want to hear about you, do you understand?" a man that she didn't recognize asked.

Koori didn't know what to say.

"Why are you telling her to hide her gifts?" Sokka asked, curious to ignore that he hated her.

"Anyway?" Katara asked with enthusiasm.

The man coughed, releasing a ball of snot from his esophagus. Koori flinched and started to peel her head away from staring at a knothole in the wood of the floor. "Once the Fire Nation finds out that there's _firebending healer_, they'll come to look for her. This girl is an investment in the Water Tribe," he was smiling at the last part.

"An investment?" Aang asked sleepily. "Like what?"

"Get her out of here," another unknown man said to Aang. "She doesn't need to hear this."

Koori was confused. Investment? They hated me all but two seconds ago, she thought. Now suddenly I'm an investment, sleeping in the same quarters as the Avatar.

"She must stay. She's important to us now," Pakku crudely chirped in.

Koori was on her knees now, unsure of where to go. Sit or stay? That was the question. Pakku seemed to be the leader of this group so she sat back down. Suddenly the room burst out in a fit of rage.

"She's a firebender! She shouldn't be here! That little girl should've been put with the rest of the prisoners! She isn't our investment!" several people shouted at once.

Koori now feared for Shika's life. She edged toward the door but Pakku saw her. He stood up from his cushion and walked through the circle, toward Koori. He kneeled down, and looked into her eyes. Koori tried to look to the floor, toward her knothole but his hand cupped her chin, the way Zhao used to do when he was being sweet.

"You're only alive because this Tribe thinks of you as an investment of the Ocean Spirits' energy. Consider yourself lucky," Pakku sneered. He pushed her backward so she fell onto the wood. Koori clasped her head and watched Pakku's mouth move. "Now, get out."

--

She spent a week on the ship, always around Shika, just in case. She didn't like to be called an investment as she walked the halls of the ship with Shika's hand in her own. Aang would occasionally whisper a polite 'Hello' but it was rare as the week droned on. The Water Tribe's men had decided to let the Avatar take off on his flying bison near the port where she was to be dropped off in order to avoid questions or suspicion.

As the Avatar walked away with a box of knowledge, Sokka walked up, expecting something big. There was nothing to give him but advice, so his smile became a frown. Koori grinned and walked toward the stairs shakily. She was interrupter by Shika pulling on her parka and pointing at the Avater, behind Koori by mere inches. Koori turned to face him.

"It was nice to meet you," Aang smiled. "I hope that our journeys come together again soon." Aang bowed and Koori kneeled on the floor as her nose hit the wood.

"Thank you young Avatar. I enjoyed seeing you," Koori said to the floor.

"It's Aang by the way," he said, smiling as she started to stand. Shika was surprisingly still on Koori's parka and she shook his hand.

"She's not around people much Aang," Shika explained. Aang smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Aang!"

"Goodbye, Shika, Koori," Aang said, turning and jumping into the air. He landed on the bison and it took flight.

Shika looked directly at Koori. "We need to work on your people skills Koori," Shika laughed.

Koori didn't know whether to smile or cry form the insult. That's when it hit her…mood swings.

* * *

**Just so you know, Koori is now over 1 month pregnant. I don't really know how to explain this, but I have a boyfriend now, which is the reason why I haven't been updating as much as normal. His name is Codie, and I've loved him since the 4****th**** grade. He hasn't kissed me yet and I want to know if the guy or the girl is supposed to kiss first…**

**Please tell me!**


	4. Finding A Camp

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender! I only wish I did!**

--

Tomorrow is the day! Koori thought as she clasped Shika's hand tightly in her own, watching the Avatar's shadow in the clouds. She had been counting down since the day she was taken down the hallway with Aang and into the cellar. She knew what they were doing as well. It would take 22 hours to get to the shore of the Earth Kingdom and they would say their 'goodbyes' that would be more like warnings and leave her there with Shika.

She had been planning everything to run smoothly and without any type of trouble.

--

The shore was in sight and Koori held Shika's hand on the deck. Pakku had been eying her for an hour now as Koori looked down into the waves below, crashing against the side of the boat. Shika held her free hand out toward the water, watching the leftover droplets of water. They bounced off of her hand though as Koori watched her intently.

Pakku walked over to Koori and taped on her shoulder. Koori turned her head toward him and stopped halfway, knowing that she should show respect to him. He frowned and turned her around.

"Here," he mumbled, throwing a bag into her chest. "These are supplies for your journey. Be thankful for our generosity."

Koori grasped the bag firmly, tears forming in her golden eyes. She wanted to hug him but she knew that he would push her away and call her rude names as he had done as soon as the Avatar had left. She was a nuisance and hugging him would do her no good. She didn't care. She hugged him, gripping the bag with one hand and hugging him with the other.

"Thank you dearly Sifu Pakku," Koori muttered, clenching her teeth. She felt him try to hug her back but he couldn't manage. She let him go and rubbed her eyes, the tears dampening her parka.

--

Koori and Shika were left on the shore, small bags in their hands. Shika waved happily to the waterbenders and wasn't disappointed when they didn't wave back. Koori let a deep breath go. She was alone, all alone. She had Shika, but Shika knew nothing when it came to survival.

Koori suddenly had the realization that she relied on other people. Her parents for her first few years, Zhao, her Master for the past thirteen years, and the waterbenders for the past two weeks. She was crumbling inside. She couldn't take care of Shika when she couldn't take care of herself. The thought of putting Shika out of her misery corrupted her mind as she looked down on Shika's smiling face.

NO Koori told herself. Don't think like that. I can survive with and eight-year-old.

Grabbing Shika's hand, Koori began to walk into the forest behind her, filled with all sorts of unimaginable creatures. A tree randomly smacked her in the face and she pushed it away, making it smack into Shika's face. Shika began to cry, loudly. Koori couldn't think of what to do for her. She thought that her motherly instinct would've kicked in, but it didn't. She stood there, waiting for Shika to stop crying.

Shika started to walk away, without Koori but Koori grabbed for Shika's hand and held on tight. "Don't you ever walk away from me. Especially when we're in a forest. Do you understand me?" Koori had found her motherly instinct at a wrong time.

Shika burst out in tears, screaming and trashing around. Her hand slipped away from Koori's and she flung herself into the depths of the forest. Koori started to chase after Shika but eventually couldn't find her. She kept running, wondering where Shika could've run off to.

Koori was out of breath. The last time that she ran like this was when she tried to run away from Zhao at a port. He of course tracked her down with an otter-dog and she was punished.

The more and more that she thought back on Zhao, the more and more she started to appreciate the help that he often gave her. He could've never fed her or taken her in. He could've killed her when he first saw her. Instead, he had taken her and kept her captive for thirteen years, making the last four years of her life more of a hell than she could ever remember. Even though she was forced to be intimate with Zhao, the good things that he did often outweighed the bad.

She peered through the next bush and found a camp. Freezing, she watched the men in the camp walk around, grabbing at themselves and scratching in odd places. Koori thought of Shika immediately. If Shika had come upon this camp, where was she?

"Jeong Jeong wants the camp to move immediately," one man said to another. The man looked around and started to whisper, "I think that after seeing you-know-who, he's spooked."

Koori was interested but remained still. If Shika were in the camp, somebody would talk about her. More men were around the camp and Koori wondered if there were any women, at all. Men started to unpack and then repack, getting confused and then talking to others about their confusion.

Men in a nearby corner laughed at another man with black hair. "Chey, I can't believe that you actually couldn't find us," the men laughed.

(A/N Chey is the actual name of the guy that took 'The Aang Gang' to Jeong Jeong.)

Chey looked flustered. "You people are hard to find, you know that?"

Koori seemed to laugh because she had found this place without even trying. One man cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Jeong Jeong told us to hide and we did."

Koori decided that she had seen enough. She turned to leave. Trying not to draw attention to herself, she tried to avoid twigs on the ground. It didn't work. A twig seemed to separate the voices of the men talking as Koori held her breath, waiting for them to attack. They didn't. Apparently this Jeong Jeong was the only intelligent one. Koori continued to walk away, whispering foul words at the twigs for snapping at the most unwanted times.

Figuring that she was far away from the camp, Koori tried to search for Shika again. Peering ahead of her, she saw a river and immediately became thirsty. She walked toward the river and peered down into the clear water. Dipping her hand in, she took a sip, finding the water delicious. She looked across the rushing water and felt colder. She curled into her parka a little more and frowned when she noticed a small figure in the current. She thought it was a large tree so she ignored it at first.

Her 'tree' made noise.

Whirling around, Koori looked intently out into the current, knowing that the figure was now Shika. Koori jumped into the water without thinking, her bags weighing her down with each step that she took. Not knowing how to swim clouded her memory but she wanted to get to Shika, to save her friend.

Grasping the current with cupped hands helped her as her bags started to sink down to the bottom of the current. She didn't let go of her bags because they were to only things that she had. The fast water swept Shika lightly as she screamed and then suddenly stopped. Koori started to scream for help upon hearing Shika stop.

Her voice dimmed away, as well as her sight as she was dragged under. Her breaths were shallow and weak as she took on water, drowning in the current.

--

She felt warm. Her clothes and her bag no longer hung around her shoulders, taking her down into the water, pulling her under. She opened her eyes immediately. People, reverse that, _**men**_ were staring at her. Koori sat up and coughed. She looked around for Shika and she found her sweet little deer.

"Hey," a man she recognized smiled.

Koori just stared at him blankly.

"So, what Nation are you from?" another man asked.

Koori was afraid to answer that particular question.

"You don't have to answer that. Heyu is just being a jerk. My name is Chey. What's yours?" the man she recognized asked.

Koori opened her mouth but it was ironically dry. "Koori," she sputtered.

"That's a pretty name," Chey smiled. "What are you and your sister doing out here, alone?"

Koori wanted, and needed water. "Do you have any water?" she asked politely.

Chen nodded and handed her a canteen. She drank deeply and handed it back to him. He frowned and placed the canteen to his side. "Why were you in that river?" he asked.

Koori was caught. "My littler sister fell in and I had to get her. We were swept out and I can't swim, neither of us can. I only remember crying for help and then nothing," she answered truthfully, except for the sister part, but…. he didn't have to know that little tidbit.

He seemed to listen and he turned on his smile again. Something about that smile reminded Koori of something. "Are you Fire Nation?" she asked abruptly.

He looked taken aback. "Yeah." Koori wasn't expecting _that_. "We're refugee's." Koori wasn't expecting _**that**_ either.

"From what?" Koori asked. She knew that she was a refugee, but that was for slavery. What was he?

"You see," he looked like he was going to tell his life story. "We were all a part of the Fire Nation Military. We all hated being there, so we all left. But, you only get famous for being _in _the military, not getting out. Except one man: Jeong Jeong's his name, and he's known as the first person to ever leave the Fire Nation Military."

Koori really didn't care about what this Jeong Jeong did. She really wanted to sleep on a nice soft bed, like the one that she had with Zhao. Shika moved slightly and Koori crawled to her side. "We had an argument," Koori explained to Chey. "She ran away from me and I looked all over for her. She's very dear to me. Her name is Shika."

Chey nodded his head. "Do you want to sleep with us?" he asked.

Koori's mind went straight to the gutter. "What?!" she asked.

Chey turned bright red. "Not that way," he said, looking at the ground. "I mean…. just, like, sleeping here…. in the camp. You know, instead of building your own camp this late at night."

Koori nodded. "I'd really like that."

--

**I love creating new chapters. It's so fun! Please review. I run on comment fuel and I love to drink it like root beer! YUM!**


	5. Meeting By The Riverside

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only wish that I did. (R and R!!)**

--

Koori woke up abruptly with somebody staring in her face. It was an old man.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the seriousness in his voice scaring Koori.

"I…I…" Koori wanted to answer him but his golden eyes reminded her of Zhao and she couldn't talk. Her mouth ran dry and she wanted to become small.

Chey woke up immediately and looked at the old man. "She's here because we found her in the river. She was drowning and we saved her and her sister," he answered, bowing. He added a last statement, "Master Jeong Jeong."

Koori nodded and grabbed at the end of her sleeping bag, found conveniently in the bag that Pakku gave her. She nervously bit her lip as he looked at her. "You're Fire Nation," he said.

Koori nodded her head and the people around her jumped. Chey turned an odd color of green and purple. "We didn't know that. Honest," he said to Jeong Jeong.

Koori tried to reach Shika whom was shaking. "My sister and I are refugee's as well. Our parents were killed and we were placed into slavery," Shika said confidently.

"Killed?" Jeong Jeong asked, "by whom?"

Koori opened her mouth and looked deeply into the ground. "By our own Nation."

Jeong Jeong looked at Koori and frowned. "You'd be surprised what your Nation has done. Killing one of their own is nothing," he said, walking away.

--

Koori had eaten breakfast and lunch at their camp. Something made her stay, whether it was the men, or herself, she didn't know. Shika had been 'resting' all day, another reason why Koori couldn't leave. Koori's sleeping bag had been packed since Jeong Jeong woke her up. She hadn't seen him since her lovely early morning greeting.

The urge to see him piled in her stomach, each time Chey opened his mouth, which was: a LOT. Koori finally got up enough nerve to ask Chey to see him: to have a one-on-one talk with Jeong Jeong.

"You don't wanna interrupt him while he's meditating. He's not very nice to be around. You don't wanna talk to him," Chey said.

"Please, I wish to talk to him. Something is telling me that I must talk to him," Koori whispered to him while men carried wood to the fire in front of them.

"This is gonna be your funeral. I'm not getting in trouble for this," Chey said, getting off of the ground and offering his hand out to her. She refused it politely and stood up off of the ground by herself. Chey led her to a tent: like the one that she had previously slept in. He pulled the curtain back and it was dark, and dank inside. He nudged his head for her to go in and she went in.

Jeong Jeong's back was facing her and Koori kneeled down around the candles that formed a neat circle around him. "What do you want?" he asked, without looking at her.

"I'm not sure," Koori answered. "Something keeps telling me to be here. I don't have a clue what though. I thought that if I talked to you, I'd know why I came here, to this place."

He snorted. "Don't think too much. Go back to cooking, you'll be happier there," he said, trying to stop laughing.

Koori didn't care how rude he was at the moment. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to leave until she got them. "You're a firebender. I know that you are. I can feel it in your breath. I've meet many powerful benders. General Iroh," she said to the ground, looking at the flickering candle.

Jeong Jeong turned his head. "You've met General Iroh?" he asked, looking at her coldly.

"Yes. He taught me how to bend. He taught me many lessons, including how to play Pi Sho," Koori smiled. "Self control was something that my own Master didn't even understand. General Iroh taught me that self control is something that you may not always learn, it's something that is passed onto you. If your heart learns it, self control is always going to be there."

Jeong Jeong turned his body completely around. "And General Iroh taught you this?"

"Yes. He also taught me about patience," Koori sighed. "Patience is something that not very many firebenders have."

Jeong Jeong grinned. Koori found the courage to look into his eyes.

He had a scar on his face, on the right side. His hair was white and it stuck up in odd directions and the shadows of the candles made his face seem hard and cruel. He was looking directly at her, into her eyes, seemingly diving into her soul.

Koori flinched.

"What's on your arm?" he asked, catching a glimpse at the edge of her short-sleeved shirt. Somehow, she wasn't cold while in this camp. There were so many fires that she left her parka with her sleeping bag and she had her short-sleeved shirt on that barely covered the mark that the Ocean Spirit gave her.

Koori pulled her arm away. "Just…. it's…" Koori didn't want to lie to him. But lying was the only way she was going to live her life without the comfort of a ship and a master. Jeong Jeong didn't grab for her arm as other men would. He was going to let her show her tattoo from the Spirit to him. She lifted up the edge of her shirt and showed the tattoo to him. His eyes became big, but he didn't seem to look surprised.

"What can you do that gave you the blessing of a Spirit?" he asked, not giving the slightest intonation that he was impressed with her.

Koori started to blush. The candle nearest to her blew out, ironically. Koori knew that she was the reason it blew out. "I," Koori began. "I can heal burns. I'm a firebending healer."

Jeong Jeong was silent. "Muhumm," was all that he said. He turned back around as the candle burst back into life. "I want to see you tonight by the river. Be there, I will not wait."

--

**I really like Jeong Jeong, even though I may not be good at his character design. He is HARD! I can't make him too nice and making him bitchy is hard to avoid. And I thought that Shika was hard! Jeez, a whiney eight-year-old is easier than and sixty-year-old man!**

**Please Review. Without your review, I may stop writing this. Well, I'll never stop writing this; I might stop posting it though…(wink wink).**


	6. Caught?

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only wish that I did.**

--

As soon as the moon showed its head, Koori walked toward the river. She waited by the riverside, sitting in the grass. Cricket-monkeys were peering out of the forest to look at her and then returning to their dens.

Footsteps echoed as the gravel shifted under the weight of Jeong Jeong. Koori turned her head to look at him and he grinned. "Show me what you can do," he said simply.

"Like?" Koori asked, giving him a weird look.

He seemed to be offended. "Firebend. Now," he said. "You do know how, right? General Iroh's time wasn't wasted, was it?"

Koori pulled a ball of fire from the air and breathed boldly on it. He nodded his head in approval. "Anything else?" she asked.

His eyes brightened up. "Show me your stance," he ordered. Koori moved her body into the stance that she was taught. He took one look at her stance and laughed a cruel, hard and callous laugh. "That's a completely stupid stance. Who taught you that? An idiot?"

"It helps me, for my gift at least," Koori said, trying to defend herself. "My Master made it for me and General Iroh agreed that it would help me with my gift."

"Who was your Master?"

Koori looked to the ground, picking out a dieing leaf to study. "I'd rather not talk about it. You wouldn't understand," Koori whispered.

Jeong Jeong glared at her and then softened his glare. "So, Iroh taught you Pi Sho huh?" he asked. Koori nodded her head meekly. "He never looses you know." Koori shook her head this time.

"He lost to me."

Jeong Jeong looked at her, baffled. "How? You're a slave. A simple commoner," he said, offending her without meaning to.

"General Iroh said that I had a strategic mind." Koori shrugged to the ground.

Jeong Jeong snorted. "You don't seem to have one."

Koori sighed. "I know."

--

Koori walked to the river the next morning to wash. She found a place surrounded by rocks that was private. Earthbenders must have built this, Koori thought.

She knelt down to the water and dipped her hand into it for the temperature. It was freezing. She placed her mouth to the water and blew on it, heating it up with firebending. She undressed quickly and pushed her body into the water. She dunked her head in and felt relaxed at the water seemed into every crevice, cleaning her.

Sighing, Koori placed her hand on the surface of the water. She wanted it to freeze to fit her hand, just to see if she could do it. She concentrated but nothing happened. A rustle in the bushes scared her but a chipmunk-bird flew out.

"You scared me," Koori whispered to the animal as it bent its head and took a sip of water from Koori's 'bath'. "It's rude to sneak up on people." The animal looked at her, nodded and then flew away. Koori sighed. She bathed and stepped out of the water, putting on her clothes. It was freezing without the warm water engulfing her. She was still in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom, so, of course it would be cold.

While dressing, Koori didn't notice the eyes looking at her only feet away. She placed her parka comfortably on her while stretching her wet hair out and wringing it out. The drying hairs on the back of her neck stood and Koori knew something was watching her.

"Who's there?" she asked the forest.

Something shifted in the brush and Koori froze, grabbing a stick as a weapon. She pushed a green leaf behind her and entered the forest, stick in hand. She heard the soft pattering of footsteps against the floor of the forest and she followed them.

--

Jeong Jeong paced his tent. He was thinking about Koori and her supposed Master. He was receiving information that Iroh had gone on a mission to the North Pole and that there were no survivors. Koori was a slave to somebody whom he didn't know. She didn't want to talk about him; which was not something to argue about. If there was two known survivors, how many more were there?

Koori was something that he wanted to be, a healer. She had the supposed power to heal burns, which he hadn't seen. He wanted to see her heal a burn of any kind, just to see if she was telling the truth.

His joints started to ache; a sign that rain was coming.

--

Koori continued to follow the footsteps as they grew faster and faster. She felt like prey because she was expecting a trap somewhere along the line. Something caught her eye.

--

Shika yawned. An afternoon nap was something that she liked. She wriggled out of her sleeping bag and packed it up, wondering where Koori was. She stepped out of the tent and ambled toward Chey, the one person that Koori seemed to trust.

"Chey," Shika asked cutely. He turned his head, listening. "Do you know where Koori is?"

"No, not really," Chey answered. He pulled a piece of the freshly cooked fish off of the stick he had and gave the piece to Shika. She munched happily on it.

--

Wrenched high up into the air, Koori looked to the ground, in a sack. She thought about being prey again as a bell tinkered on the top of the sack. She looked down at the ground and sighed, she was twenty feet from jumping out of the net and escaping.

--

**Yeah, this chapter was short. The next one is longer for obvious reasons. You get to find out why Koori is in the air...in a bag! Sounds like fun right?! R&R please!**


	7. Jet

**Yeah, you guys all know that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hate typing this at the beginning…**

--

Waiting sucked. Stuck up in the air in a sack sucked. Swinging was starting to make Koori sick as she moved. The bell on the top of her sack, alerting the predator, was definitely starting to get annoying. She tried to reach up to catch the branch that the bag was hanging from but what help would that do? It was a stupid idea to waste precious energy.

A black blob of hair could be seen coming toward her and Koori's hands tightened on the coils of rope. She could see everything as her leg slipped through a hole, making her terribly uncomfortable as the man looked up at her. A twig was in his mouth and he was grinning.

--

Chey looked around outside the tent as the rain was pouring down on the ground beneath his feet. Koori was still not back yet and it had been hours since she had left. Jeong Jeong had not returned either. Many of the other men wondered where they both were. Perhaps the Fire Nation had caught them. Maybe they were out looking for wood. Jeong Jeong could be teaching Koori a few firebending moves. They could be finding food.

The hopeful thoughts tried to beat away the thought that they had been captured but the minutes ticked by and Shika had been crying for the last hour. Jira, a recent father whom lost his family due to the Fire Nation's cruelty, had Shika in his arms and was stroking her delicately and shushing her calmly as a father would do.

Shika mumbled words on end that the men didn't understand because tears had lined her mouth and her sniffles had made the words filled with holes. She was clutching onto Jira's shirt and making his shirt drip with all of the tears that she had put on it.

Jira still tried to calm her down as the men looked worried and anxious. They all once had families. They knew what it felt like to lose them. Chey was the only one without a wife. Jeong Jeong once had a wife and two beautiful children. All men had left their families behind for the war. When the men were killed in battle, Chey had often heard about what had happened to the families of the deceased soldiers. Their families had died due to starvation or their wives had to go into prostitution in order to support their infants and children. The Fire Nation did nothing to support the widows and the new orphans. Surprisingly, many of the men in the tent that Chey had slept in were still deeply devoted to the Fire Nation and wanted to return home to their wives. They were all wounded in some way and told to return to battle to fight until they were dead by their sadistic leaders.

Jira had a few bones broken and he had had a heart attack while eating lunch. The Fire Nation told him to return to work after the heart attack but he had then gotten his broken bones and was again, told to return to work.

Chey himself had run away because he didn't like all of the fighting. Fighting had seemed pointless because nobody could answer him when he had asked what he was fighting for.

Many others had experienced the same treatment as Jira. They had been wounded and told to return to the battlefront. Family was the number one priority on all of their minds. Together, they were brothers and knew each other well under their father figure: Jeong Jeong.

--

Staring at Koori's 'bath', Jeong Jeong found Koori's bag. He threw the strap across his back and started to walk into the forest. He heard pounding footsteps and then a girlish scream, which made him walk a bit faster.

--

Koori looked down at the man and thought calmly that he was a teenager, a boy. "Can you get me down?" Koori asked as polite as she could.

He didn't answer her. He walked toward the base of the tree and Koori felt herself falling to the ground. She landed with a solid 'oomph' and rubbed her backside, fearful that he had just broken her ass bone.

"What are you doing in my net?" he asked with a voice that didn't quite match his body because it was a little squeakier.

"I just kinda walked into it…" Koori snorted, attempting to get off of the ground without his help.

He offered his hand a little too late because Koori was brushing the dirt off her butt and legs. "I was expecting dinner…" the boy muttered. Koori nodded her head and started to back away. He noticed. "Where are you going?"

Koori started to sprint into the forest, back to her 'bath'. He was chasing her. She stopped, jumping into a bush to the right, stopped breathing and stood completely still. He looked around because he knew that she had stopped. She looked through the bush and watched him. His gaze met hers and he dived into the bush.

Koori kicked him where she knew it would hurt and started to run again. She ran….and then bumped into sometime that flung her backwards. She skidded into the tree behind her and looked up at what she had bumped into.

"Jeong Jeong," Koori muttered.

He looked down on her. The boy bounced out of the bushes and attacked Jeong Jeong, thinking that he was Koori. Jeong Jeong caught his shirt swiftly and held him out in front of him. The boy's toes barely touched the ground as he kicked and hollered.

"Get off 'a me!" the boy shouted.

Jeong Jeong didn't put him down. "What's your name?" Jeong Jeong asked cruely.

The boy spat out the stick in his mouth. "Jet! Now lemme go!"

"What are you doing out here, alone?" Jeong Jeong asked, glaring at him.

Jet seemed too confident for being hiked up into the air by his shirt. Koori looked up at Jeong Jeong and Jet and started to get up. "I was chasing this pretty girl I caught in my net," Jet said truthfully.

Jeong Jeong dropped Jet to the ground. "That pretty girl?" Jeong Jeong asked, pointing to Koori.

Jet nodded. Koori backed herself into a tree as Jet attempted to get off of the ground. Jeong Jeong stepped on his back, making Jet stay on the ground. Koori walked a little closer to Jeong Jeong. Jet whistled really loud and then smiled. "I've alerted my troops, they'll be here in a matter of seconds Old Man," Jet threatened.

Jeong Jeong pressed Jet closer to the ground with his foot. He looked at Koori. "Get back to the camp," he whispered, "now." Koori nodded as he handed her the bag around his shoulders. Running, Koori refused to look back until she got to the camp successfully. She waited for Jeong Jeong in the small part of the forest that entered the camp. He followed her footsteps and she met him with a small frown. "What happened?" he asked, leading her toward his tent.

--

Koori had wondered into the tent late at night, dropping her bag and immediately falling to sleep with Shika whom had stopped crying. Chey looked at them both and wondered what had kept Koori. Jeong Jeong walked into the tent and Chey turned his head. "Next shift Chey, your turn," Jeong Jeong muttered. The men in the tent also looked at Chey and Jeong Jeong. They all shrugged and curled back into their blankets to sleep until they had to take their own shift. Jeong Jeong stood and waited for Chey to get off of the ground.

Jeong Jeong stared at Koori and then turned his attention to the fire simmering. He looked at the motions of the fire, then to how Koori was breathing. With all of the powerful benders in the tent, Koori was controlling the fire, not any of the men.

--

Chey yawned in the morning. He walked into town with his black clothes on that didn't draw attention to himself at all (sarcasm, got to love it). There was a central pillar that held 'Wanted' posters on it with various 'Missing' posters. Chey took a small portion of time to look at them.

A familiar face was grinning at him: Jeong Jeong's. Chey continued to look over the posters and found his own. It was really outdated. In the picture of himself, Chey had straight black hair while now it seemed brown with speckles of gray. His face had a younger look in the picture while now it wasn't cleanly shaven. He had bags under his eyes that wouldn't go away and when he lifted up his chin, there was a small scar from being burned during a firebending lesson.

Chey looked around more and found more posters of people he knew. He found two posters that he thought he would never see. A grinning 'Wanted Poster' of Koori was looking at him while next to it was a 'Missing Poster' of Shika.

--

**I have to leave a little mystery in every chapter. You saw that the person was Jet, you guys are very good! I didn't think that you guys would get that, I'm impressed. Hehe, KOORI'S A WANTED GIRL!! You'll find out who wants Koori and why Shika is missing.**


	8. Mean For A Reason

**Hiya guys, New Chappie! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I wish that I did though. That would be amazing (rolls around in her millions of dollars)**

**Oh, I didn't like the way that Avatar ended. If you didn't, review and tell me why.**

**I do know why it ended quickly though. One of the major producers died, I don't think that it was Mike or Brian.**

--

Koori flipped while she was in Jeong Jeong's tent. The news that she had just heard made the big fire outside explode. The men outside were now covered in soot and various chunks of wood as Jeong Jeong attempted to calm Koori down. Shika was staring at her own face on a piece of paper. Chey had found them in a nearby town. The posters looked exactly like them! Nobody knew about Koori, Shika's parents could be looking for Shika, but Koori was 'off limits'.

Nobody knew about Koori except the Northern Water Tribe and Zhao. You can count General Iroh and Prince Zuko, but they had disappeared. Koori read the paper again, something that Jeong Jeong was surprised she could do because most slaves weren't taught how to read. Koori was an exception and reading was something that she loved to do. She used to read Zhao's old books about battles and history: all Fire Nation. (That's an important point there. That's a clue for future chapters).

Militaristic books are probably why she was good at Pi Sho.

Her left eye twitched. "URG!" Koori shouted, throwing the paper down on the floor. Shika picked it up and couldn't read it, something that Jeong Jeong could understand.

"Who wants you?" Chey asked from the corner, afraid to come out in case Koori exploded again.

Koori looked at Shika. "Nobody."

--

Koori had walked out of the tent, mad and steaming. She wanted to hurt something and she didn't know why. She had both posters clenched in her hands and she grabbed her backpack. She stopped and looked around the empty tent that had surprisingly cleared when she entered. Only two names popped into her head: Akira and Zhao. She grabbed Shika's things and stuffed them in the bag. Her blanket was folded as small as it could get and was pushed to the bottom. Both sleeping bags were folded up in their travel size cases and tossed on Koori's back.

She wanted to leave. Enough people in the camp were wanted men and Koori didn't want her 'new hunt' to aid in the capture of all of them. Koori rolled up her blanket and tossed it in her own bag. She had two bags on her back. One, Shika would carry and the other, bigger one, was hers to carry. Polishing all of that armor did some good for her. She had muscles that could help her when she needed them.

Standing from the ground, she edged toward the exit to the tent as it opened. Jeong Jeong was staring at her. "So, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to cause you any trouble," Koori answered.

"What trouble?" he asked.

"I don't know yet."

Koori started to walk past him but he stopped her. "You're not as good as you think you are," he whispered.

"Huh?"

He smiled. "You're a pretty good firebender. Not the best that I've seen though."

Koori didn't care about that. "I'm leaving," she said calmly, not wanting the fire to explode again.

Jeong Jeong now had his hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Take off your bags, you're not going anywhere," he ordered.

Koori didn't care what he wanted, she wanted to leave and this wasn't the man that Chey had often talked about. The man that Chey talked about didn't care about many things and lived his life wishing that he could heal all of the bad things that he had done.

Because she had been taught to obey orders, Koori took off her bags and put them carefully on the ground. Jeong Jeong pushed her outside. "Let me guess," he started. "You're used to being pushed around. You're used to being told what to do and when to have it done by. You're used to cruel and unusual punishment. You're used to being starved and living alone, without the comfort of home." He had her kneeling on the ground now since he had pushed her. The men around the fire looked.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about," Koori said coldly. "You don't know what it's like to be me, you were a soldier. You were pampered."

Jeong Jeong sneered at her. "I bet that you were also used to being used." He was circling her now like a vulture does when he sees dieing prey. "I bet that your Master used your Militaristic abilities for himself."

Koori looked coldly on the ground and now hoped that the fire would explode.

"How much did your Master use you?" he asked.

Koori clenched her fists. She was hating his very soul and wanting to kill him.

"I also bet that he used your ability to heal against you didn't he?" Jeong Jeong's questions were starting to unravel in Koori's head and she stood from the ground and punched him, sending his jaw flying with the rest of his body with him.

"YOU'RE AN EVIL, HORRIBLE OLD MAN!" Koori shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran away from the camp, her tears staining the ground and her shirt.

Shika was sitting by the giant fire and she sat up and started to run toward Koori. Koori had run deep into the forest and had planted herself on the base of a tree. She was sobbing, reminding Shika of how she had been the night previously.

"Shika, go away," Koori mumbled, rubbing her face with the back of her hand. Shika looked up at Koori and smiled.

"Koori," Shika started.

"Shika, I said go away," Koori repeated, this time with force.

Shika winced but laid her hand on Koori's shoulder. "I've spent a lot of time crying Koori. All day yesterday I was worried about you and I spent all afternoon sobbing because I thought that you had left me. You're like my big sis Koori," Shika sighed, removing her hand and sitting on the ground next to her 'big sis'. "We care about each other. I know we do. You spent all of your life in slavery and I've only been in slavery for a short amount of time. Somebody is after us and they want you badly. I'll stand by you Koori, I promise. I only hope that you do the same for me."

Koori took all of this in and rubbed her wet eyes with her already wet sleeve. She pounced on Shika and gave her a giant hug. "I'll never leave you Shika, you're my Little Deer."

Jeong Jeong erupted from the bushes at that moment. Koori removed her hands from Shika and threw a giant orb of fire at him. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked cruelly. "Now I know why you don't firebend much, you're not even good at it."

Koori clenched her fists and attacked him head on, hurling powerful waves of fire at him. He dodged most of them but had to firebend himself to completely protect his body. He sent a large attack back at her and she was pushed backwards, her hands charred and on fire. Koori's tears returned and Jeong Jeong started to walk toward her.

"Leave me alone," Koori mumbled, healing her hands immediately.

"So, you can heal burns," Jeong Jeong said.

"I don't lie, Jeong Jeong," Koori said to him, grabbing Shika's shoulder and putting her Little Deer behind her for protection. "What do you want?" Koori asked.

"I just wanted to see what I would have to do to get you to firebend. I really had to anger you, didn't I?" Jeong Jeong smiled.

Koori was confused. "So this was all a game. You were playing with my feelings to see how far you could push me?" Koori asked, anger boiling up.

"Yep. And you are one tough cookie to break," Jeong Jeong yawned.

Koori was speechless. She stood there, her arms limp and tongue unprepared to form words. "That was cruel!" Shika shouted, coming from behind Koori and sprinting up to Jeong Jeong and kicking him in the shin.

"Shika!" Koori exclaimed, finding words. Shika turned. "You mustn't kick people."

Jeong Jeong was in pain even if he didn't want to show it. Shika had kicked him hard enough to leave a gigantic welt.

--

Jeong Jeong was limping the next day. Koori had stayed at the camp over the night and had planned to leave. Jeong Jeong didn't like that idea at all. Shika didn't care because she spent all of her time talking to Chey or Jira. Koori kneeled down to Shika and told her that she was going to the river to firebend. Shika had nodded her head and began to get up from the ground.

They walked together through the small chunk of forest and stopped at the riverside. Shika sat down in the grass, shaded by trees and started to play with a few leaves. Koori took her stance and threw her arms out in front of her. She stood still for a moment, trying to find her center. Once found, she threw a giant ball of fire into the air and watched it disincarnate. Koori stopped for a moment and looked around, something that she should've done before she started to bend.

The young boy, Jet was staring at her, hate consuming his pupils.

--

**Yeah, so I updated but you didn't find out who wants Koori. I got carried away about Jet. He's such a mysterious character that needs to be around! I just can't let him have his five seconds of fame and then leave him. That seemed too short, so I took the plot to a different place. Please don't yell at me because I did that.**

**Read and Review! Please?**

**-To those that did, thanks.**


	9. Finding Out Master

**I own nothing except for Shika and Koori…and Jira! Jira's a nice guy! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but since he's not in this chapter, I don't own Chey or Jet, or Jeong Jeong.**

**--**

Koori whirled around and grabbed Shika's hand, dragging her into the forest. Jet jumped into the water and Koori had a sudden idea. She stepped back, dropping Shika's hand and took in a deep breath. She pushed her hands into the air, level to her chest and then made them go up. She watched the water as it froze around Jet's body. He looked up to her, glaring.

"How did you do that?!" he shouted, asking her.

She looked at him, calmness returning to her eyes. "I'm a healer. I help people, I don't hurt them."

"Liar!" he shouted back, spitting at her. Even though he was encased in ice, his cheeks started to flare up with warmth. "All firebenders are evil! They're all destroyers!"

Koori sat on the ground, looking at him calmly. "Then what of the Avatar?" she asked. "He's a firebender as well."

Jet glared at her. "He doesn't count. He was born an airbender."

"But in his past lives, he was born a firebender," Koori whispered.

Shika came up and sat beside Koori, dangling her legs into the unfrozen part of the water. Jet's face was bright red. Koori could tell that he was freezing cold even though he refused to show it. The air outside was already just above freezing and he wasn't dressed well enough for the weather that only the air contained.

"A firebender is always like the others," he shouted

"You're wrong," Koori teased, putting her foot into the water. She kneeled down in the water, keeping her eyes directly on his face to calm him. "We're not all alike."

He kept glaring at her and she touched the ice on his chest. It melted immediately. The ice that engulfed his body was gone in an instant and he lunged at her. Shika screamed but Koori dodged him.

His face was flustered and he wobbled. "You're going to get sick. You've gone from complete cold to warmth," Koori warned. "If you stop moving now, you'll be fine."

"Who said I had to listen to you?" Jet huffed out.

"If you don't, you'll die."

"Is that a threat?" he sneered.

Koori started to get out of the water and he grabbed her ankle. "Let me go," Koori calmly replied. He let her go slowly. "Perhaps, we can end up as friends."

Koori grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the water. Slowly, Koori placed her hand on his chest and warmth spread over his body. He looked at her and grinned. "Thanks."

Koori smiled a small smirk. "You're very much welcome."

Chey jutted through the forest. "I heard Shika scream!" he said, looking at Jet and glaring. "You," he declared. "Jeong Jeong told me about you."

Jet winced. "Chey, it's alright," Koori shyly stated. "Goodbye Jet, our paths may cross again." Koori stood from the ground and grabbed Shika's hand as Jet stood from the ground. Chey glared at him.

"You're a firebender as well then?" he asked, sneering again.

Chey didn't answer him, he only glared. "People like you judge others too quickly. Just because one can firebend, it doesn't mean that they are evil," Chey stated.

Koori grabbed Shika's hand and started to lead her into the forest. Chey followed. "Don't follow us," Koori whispered to Jet. "You won't like what you see." Chey smiled and Jet's jaw dropped, making him loose the twig in his mouth that, despite what he had been through in the last five minutes, never fell out.

Jet walked away, thinking about what Koori had said about them perhaps being friends. He turned to look at them but they had disappeared. He turned back to sprint to his camp, to tell the remainder of his troops that hadn't left him because of his stupid mistake.

--

Koori still had Shika's hand in her own as they ran back to camp. When they got back, Shika collapsed and kissed the ground. "It's not moving anymore!" she explained, trying to hug the dirt.

Koori rolled her eyes and looked at Chey. "I was fine. I don't need to be babysat," Koori told him.

"You weren't fine, you're a beacon for trouble."

Koori glared at him and Chey looked at her surprised. "That glare is familiar!" he explained. Koori stopped glaring and turned her head. She grabbed Shika's hand, still trying to hug the dirt and took her to the tent. Koori saw Chey out of the corner of her eye run to Jeong Jeong's tent.

Koori closed her eyes. I don't like to glare at others, she repeated. I shouldn't have to glare at others, especially these nice men. They took me into their camp. I shouldn't be glaring at them….

"Koori?" Shika asked. "Why is your glare like his?"

Koori looked down on Shika softly and bit her lip. "I spent all of my life with him, that's why," was her answer.

Jira entered the tent slowly. "Jeong Jeong would like to speak to you Koori. Just you, Koori," he said noticing Shika move to get up. Koori looked at Shika and nodded.

"Behave with Jira," Koori ordered. Shika nodded.

--

"It's just like his! That's got to be her Master," Chey shouted as Koori entered the tent. Jeong Jeong was on the floor again, surrounded by candles and inhaling deep breaths.

"Is there something that you wish to tell me Koori?" he asked blandly.

"Who's glare do I have Chey?" Koori asked.

Chey lowered his head and muttered, "The only person to glare like that is Commander Zhao."

"It's Admiral Zhao," Koori sighed.

Jeong Jeong's candles blew up. "WHAT?!" he shouted, stepping from the ground and getting two inches from Koori's face.

"Congratulations," Koori spat out. "You know who my Master was."

Jeong Jeong's face was getting red. "Chey, leave. Now," he ordered.

Chey was confused but left in a rush. "Why do you care?" Koori asked, looking at him with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"He was a student of mine. The worst student that I ever had. He never listened and only thought of firebending as a weapon of mass destruction." Koori started to giggle. He looked at her.

"That's him all right. Through and through," Koori laughed.

"He was the cruelest pupil that I taught as well." Koori's face became a stone and she sat down, looking at a random rock. "I suppose that you already knew that," he sighed. "How long were you a slave for him?"

Koori looked at him as he sat down in front of her. She shoved her hands around her knees and closed her eyes. "I was a slave for him….for thirteen years."

--

**I know that this chapter was a bit short, but it was still four pages long and took forever to write because I had to make Koori wise against Jet. Jet will be back! I promise you that. I know that I haven't given you a hint about who wants Koori though. Sorry but I haven't figured it out either.**

**Please review. I need ideas for who wants Koori. I'm open for suggestions.**


	10. Tag

**This chapter is pretty cute. It took a while and I really enjoy it. I don't own Avatar.**

--

She woke up with her pillow made of spare blankets in her mouth. Sitting upright, Koori looked around at the sleeping men and she found Shika next to her. Koori rubbed her eyes and yawned, getting up from her sleeping bag and walking over to the end of the tent, barefoot. Her shirt was loose and she figured that nobody would be awake to see her, so she walked outside into the cool morning air, sniffing at the fresh smell of dead worms because it had rained during the night.

Looking around, Koori could see that the giant fire was only a smolder. "Good morning," a whisper sounded in her ear. Koori turned around and saw Jeong Jeong, relaxed although alert. Koori bowed slightly to him and turned away. "I want to talk to you Koori," he said. "If you're not busy."

Koori stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the ground. It had been this way for days, Jeong Jeong would ignore her and teach her how to firebend by leaving her on top of a mountain and then the next day, he would be nice and want information about Zhao, something that she hated to remember.

"I'm not busy," Koori sighed. Jeong Jeong seemed to smile a bit and ushered her into his tent. Koori sat down around the outside of the candles and he sat down on the inside. Giving out a sigh, Jeong Jeong lit the candles without touching them.

"I've been trying to figure this out for a while now without asking you," Jeong Jeong started. Koori listened intently while staring at her feet. "What were you to him?"

Koori gulped. This was not a question she wanted to answer. She had gained a few pounds while with Jeong Jeong's gang, but she didn't know if that was from the pregnancy or from the sudden realization that there was food around her. She might not of had her bony figure, but she looked healthier and a little more muscled as she trained with Jeong Jeong.

He was watching her. "I…" Koori was stuttering. "I was…a…"

He realized that she didn't want to talk about it and it clicked in his head. "You were a concubine, weren't you?" he asked.

Koori started to get small tears on the outsides of her eyes. She nodded her head while biting her lip, trying to hold in small sobs. "Forced?" he asked.

She nodded again.

He was silent for a moment. "I think that I remember seeing you as a little girl. Zhao was a Captain then and he took you out once. You were in the Fire Lord's palace, do you remember?" Koori again, nodded. She remembered that day clearly once she saw Zuko again.

--

_"Tag Zuzu, you're it!" a girl around 6 shouted to her eight-year-old brother. There were two more girls around the courtyard as Zhao and a little eight-and-a-half year old Koori walked toward the Fire Lord's chambers. Zhao watched them and smirked while he turned around to look at Koori staring._

"_You'll never be able to play," he said. "You'll always be busy."_

"_Yes Master," Koori sighed, looking to the ground._

"_Hey!" the little Zuko shouted to Zhao. "Can she play with us?"_

_Zhao shook his head and Zuko seemed disappointed. "Sorry Prince Zuko, but she cannot play with you," Zhao sighed._

"_Aww, come on Captain, let her play," Zuko seemed to beg. Zhao seemed shocked and turned to Koori._

"_Do you want to play with the Prince and his sister?" he asked. Koori turned white and tried to speak but could only nod her head. "All right, I'll be back to get you in two hours," Zhao stated nicely, unable to abuse Koori in front of royalty. He walked away and Koori bowed to Zuko immediately as Zhao's back turned._

_Zuko gave a small bow and smiled. "Hi, my name is Prince Zuko, this is my sister Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee," he said, pointing at the people._

"_She's a common slave Zuko," Azula sighed. "There are plenty to pick from here, why didn't you leave the Captian alone?"_

"_She seemed interested in what we were playing," Zuko laughed. "Oh! I can be rude, what is your name?"_

_Koori wanted to melt. His voice was adorable, his looks were amazing and he was interested in her, only for a short while, but he was still interested. "Koori," she managed to get out._

"_That's a pretty name," a voice from behind said._

_A beautiful young woman showed up near a pond that was squeaking with turtle-ducks. "Princess Ursa is my name Koori, you don't have to be afraid," she giggled as Koori blushed and looked down quickly. "How old are you?"_

_Koori looked up in a confident way and opened her mouth. "I'm eight years old," she said. Ursa smiled. _

"_That's the same age as my oldest, Zuko. Play nicely okay?" she said, walking off._

"_Yes mom," both Azula and Zuko said. Ursa walked away, her slimming red trained dress sliding away from the courtyard._

"_Tag!" Zuko shouted, hitting Koori and running off. Koori had watched them before, so she chased Mai, catching her instantly and shouting "Tag!"_

_Men rounded the corner two hours later and they were still playing. This time, they were playing duck-duck-goose as Zhao stood at an open doorway and waited calmly. Jeong Jeong walked up to him and started to talk._

_Jeong Jeong looked different. He was still pale, but his eye didn't have a red trail over it. He didn't look as tired or as worried as he talked to Zhao._

_Koori finally noticed Zhao standing there, calmly talking to Jeong Jeong, but still waiting for her. She stopped her 'ducking and goosing' and apologized to the Prince and Princess. "I'm sorry Prince Zuko, but I must leave. Master doesn't like to wait," Koori said to Zuko. _

_He nodded and smiled. "Maybe I'll see you sometime later then huh?" Zuko asked._

"_Maybe," Koori sighed. "I had a really fun time, thank you."_

_Zuko smiled even bigger and reached up to touch Koori's face. "Good bye." Zuko's lips brushed against Koori's cheek and she was encased in red. She ran off, out of the courtyard and behind Zhao. Zuko watched, a sudden flaring hate for Zhao springing up inside his body ass Zhao looked at him and glared._

_--_

Koori had remembered seeing Jeong Jeong as she left. He had turned toward her and grinned.

A sudden cringe overcame Koori's face. "I wasn't that then," she said.

"So, you've been with him how long again?"

"Thirteen years."

Jeong Jeong sighed. "Since you were four then…"

"Yes."

"This isn't what I expected. You need to get out of here."

"Why?" Koori asked, afraid that she was being kicked out of someplace that she enjoyed to be around.

--

**So, I'm bored, writing. Yes, this chapter was sweet. A cute little Zuko kissed Koori. Teehee. Please Review!**


	11. Attack

**I had a dream of this and had to make it with Koori. Sorry for the late update! Read and review, the more reviews I get, the quicker it's updated!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

--

There was an attack the next morning. Koori and Shika were separated from Chey and the other men. "All of these people are wanted, we're in for a nice pay-out when you turn all these criminals in Croman," one man laughed to the other as they passed Koori and Shika. They stopped in front of them and starred at Shika. "This one is only missing Croman, perhaps we can have some fun," he said with an evil grin.

Koori was tied up to a tree, helpless unless she could get her hand free to firebend. Shika was beside her, whimpering. "It's alright Shika, I'm still here. They're not gonna hurt you," Koori whispered.

"Wench!" Croman shouted, pointing a threatening finger toward Koori, "I'd shut your mouth if I were you." Koori pursed her lips and nodded.

--

"You can keep us, but let the girls go," Chey said with an even tone. The man he was talking to had a black hood on, coving his eyes. "They have done nothing wrong. Let them go…please."

The man with the hood stared gravely at Chey. His piercing eyes were yellow, like a tiger-monkeys' and his eyes were bright, but cold. His eyelids covered them and he turned sharply, pivoting on his left foot. The man walked out of the tent and disappeared from Chey's view. "They'll be okay Chey, they can take care of themselves," Jira whispered. Chey nodded helplessly and faced his head to the dirt below him.

--

Koori felt her skin tingle as night overcame the land and Shika fell deeply into sleep while standing. Men passed the two trees that they were tied to and they sniggered while pointing. Koori closed her eyes softly and took in a deep breath. If she could only get her hand a bit free, she could burn through the last of her ropes. She concentrated.

She felt some of the knot slip and give way and she opened her eyes, untying her hand and getting ready to firebend. "Let's pack these broads up and ship 'em out to the Earth Nation," the man in a black hood ordered.

Koori ripped herself from her bonds using firebending and tore herself from the tree. The men gave her blank stares and then they attacked. Koori dodged three attacks and was caught by the fourth one. She was thrown down and kicked repeatedly. Koori rolled herself up in a position to where they couldn't hit her stomach and she took all the kicks in. "Stop!" she heard from a crying Shika. "Stoppit!"

One last kick from one of the men made Koori cough up blood. She unraveled from her position and hacked up the horrible fluid while the men grabbed her hands again and tied them back. Koori cringed and then hurled fire out of her hands. The men screamed in agony and ran away from her. Koori bolted up and grabbed Shika's ropes. She burned them off and grabbed Shika's hand.

"Koori!" Shika shouted. Koori turned to look at her. "What about the others?"

Koori hesitated. "Get away from her. Go to the port. I'll find you, I promise," Koori ordered. Shika nodded and Koori sprinted toward the tent. The men that had previously ran away, attacked her again. Shika turned to look at the fight, unsure of her orders now.

Hitting wildly, the men were overpowering Koori. She fell to her knees and they pounced on her, pinning her down and tying rope firmly around every possible part of her body. "GO SHIKA!" Koori managed to scream. Shika tore herself from her trance and sprinted toward the forest, running into the cloaked man. He caught her and hiked her up onto his should swiftly. Koori's hopes dropped as she was thrown into the tent with Chey and Jeong Jeong.

--

Koori woke up the next morning with a bloody lip and a few black and blue welts. She was lying uncomfortably on the ground. "Thank Agni you're awake," Chey mouthed. Koori struggled to move her knees to her chest in order to try to sit up. She couldn't do it so she stayed on the ground.

"Who are they?" Koori managed to get out of her thirsty lips.

"Hunters," Jeong Jeong answered. "They'll turn us all into the Fire Nation."

"But they said that they were going to the Earth Kingdom Jeong Jeong," Shika piped up. Koori lowered her eyes to Shika. She was disappointed in her. When she said run, she meant run.

Shika was laying with her back against Jira's, staring at Chey and Jeong Jeong. Koori broke out in tears, turning her head away from Jeong Jeong. Her entire body hurt and she felt like passing out again.

The tent opened up and Koori stopped crying. She was hiked up into the air and thrown against the wooden pole in the center of the tent, keeping the tent up. The pole was 4 feet into the ground, so Koori's small amount of weight did nothing to the pole. Her head hurt now with an enormous headache. This treatment was worse than with Zhao.

"This bitch almost killed Kuran," the guy shouted, grabbing her hair and hurling her to the ground again. Koori felt the eyes of Jeong Jeong looking at her to see what she would do and she took it in. He kicked her, lost interest and left the tent.

"Koori, are you okay?" Chey asked a little while later. Koori didn't answer.

--

She felt her body being lifted into the air and she tensed what little muscles she could use. The tent was opened and she was taken to what used to be Jeong Jeong's tent. They threw her in and doused cold water on her. Koori coughed and stared up into the man that had caught Shika.

"So," he said. "You're a firebender?" Koori didn't answer. "I know that you're scared little bender, but if you don't answer, that little girl will be screaming."

Koori's eyes flashed a dark gold and he slapped her. "Yes. I'm a bender," Koori managed to get out.

He grinned and handed her a canteen. "Here, drink this." He put it to her lips and she drank deeply. It was water, and it tasted great. "Better?" he asked. Koori nodded. "Good…"

--

"I wonder where she is?" Chey asked. He peered at the guard that was eyeing them.

"She's meeting our leader. He wants to know some stuff," the guard yawned. "She'll be back later, or she won't be. It depends if she answers him or not."

--

**I have had no time yet and I had a dream about Koori, and this is what the dream was about. There will be more later, I just have to find time to create the storyline. I'm sorry for it being so late, but I'll update sooner next time, I promise. I just need a lot of reviews!**


	12. Rocks

**I promise to update better. It's been how many months now? Since summer?! Holy crap time sure goes fast! I really didn't mean to let this go that long. This chapter has been written for a while and I haven't had time to update. Yeah, you guessed it. School. Please review even though this is the first update in a while.**

**I do not own Avatar even though I really want to.**

---

Tossed to the side of the tent, Koori felt her lip bleeding. She wasn't giving him the answers that he wanted and she knew it. She knew nothing of the camp that she had occupied for almost two weeks and she didn't care. Her intention was to leave as soon as she had the chance.

Two men in brown pulled her out of the tent and drug her toward the tree. They pinned her up on the side and tied her to it tightly, barely giving her room to breathe. Having known what they were going to do, Koori had took a big breath in and kept it in the pit of her stomach so her waist expanded. When the men tied her to the tree, she then let out the breath and relaxed her stomach again. She had outsmarted them already.

They waited until dark until they came out to her again, this time holding Shika. "You seem to like this girl," the man Croman sniggered, "What would happen if she suddenly disappeared?"

Koori glared at them with a glare that she knew too well. "I know nothing. Let us all go," Koori answered with venom in her words.

He smiled and tossed Shika to the man behind him. "I think that you know more than you let on to believe," he said.

---

They had left her alone at midnight. She was still tied to the tree. Koori wriggled around, attempting to free her hand. She got it free seemingly quick and burned the ropes off. She snuck around, lingering when she heard breathing. She snuck to where Jeong Jeong and the others were held and peered in under the base of the tent. There was only one guard and she thought about a quick way to attack him so he wouldn't make a noise.

Getting a quick plan, Koori crawled under the back of the tent so the guards' back was facing her. She snuck up behind him, the eyes of Jeong Jeong and Chey on her and watching. Koori grabbed his neck and twisted it up and over. He fell limp without a sound, just as Koori wanted. She laid him on the floor and ran over to Jeong Jeong. He did not have the simple ropes that she had; he had chains on him.

"Get the others first. They only have ropes on," he instructed. Koori went to the others starting at Chey and untied him. He untied the rest while Koori ran back over to Jeong Jeong. She stared at the chains for a long while and thought.

"I'm going to need you to hold still Jeong Jeong. I'm going to try something that I've never tried before," Koori warned. Jeong Jeong nodded.

Koori had remembered when Zhao had told her how they had crafted the steel ships. They used captured waterbenders to freeze the metal after the firebending welders had turned it red from burning it.

She gripped a hold of one of the chain links and burned it. Her own flesh burnt along with the metal and then she inhaled a gigantic breath. She attempted to heal her hand on the burning metal. Her hands froze the metal and she took her hand off the chain immediately. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to scream to Agni. She used her other, non-burnt hand to rip the chain apart.

The chain broke and Jeong Jeong was free. All of the others were free as well and Koori pressed her hand to her heart. It healed slowly and Koori peered under the bottom of the tent as she had done before. She ran out and held up the bottom for the others to crawl out into the surrounding forest.

Koori's eyes turned black. She had not seen Shika. "Chey," she whispered. "Where is Shika?"

Chey turned to her and whispered, "She's up ahead already. Jira took her." Koori's eyes returned to the normal hazel and she sprinted away into the forest.

No more than two minutes later she heard shouting from the camp and she heard men running in the forest other then the men in Jeong Jeong's group. She stopped for a second and then Chey punched her arm. "Move!" he whisper-shouted. "Do ya wanna get caught again?" Koori waved her hand and he rolled his eyes.

"Go on ahead. I'll slow them down. Tell Shika that I'll be there soon," Koori muttered.

"Fine. See you later then," Chey said as he started running again. Koori nodded her head.

Breathing out, Koori remembered the last time that she had tried to get away from Zhao. She shuddered thinking about how he had pulled her hair and twisted her neck under his cruel coarse fingers. She felt fire within the air and grabbed a branch from a tree. She started climbing up the tree as she had seen Chey and Jira do when they wanted the good branches for firewood.

She waited on the top part of the branches, from where they couldn't see her when they passed underneath. She had grabbed a few rocks before she climbed up and put them in her shirt. She took her rocks out now and positioned them on a trustworthy branch. She snapped her fingers to create a little bit of friction and had a small light from the fire within her body.

A rustling sound was heard and she saw fire engulfing the forest. "We'll burn you all out!!" she heard their leader shouting. Koori made sure that her finger was unlit and she grabbed a rock, holding it so tightly that it started to cut her skin. She wanted them all to die.

Fire tickled her face as they passed beneath her and she threw the rock straight at one of their heads. He fell to the ground screaming and cussing. He threw his stick with fire on the top of it at a tuft of dried brush and it was engulfed in flames immediately.

Koori's hideout plan was now a risk. She was in a tree and the fire had lit up her entire hiding spot. She winced when a twig caught her and dug into her skin. Letting out an almost evil hiss, Koori threw another rock. The rock hit another man and he fell to the ground swearing.

Koori rolled her eyes. I wasn't even trying to hit him either, she said to herself.

She started to come out of the tree after she had shoved her remaining rocks down her shirt again. Her feet hit the floor and she smiled confidently, staring at the men on the ground rolling and grasping their bleeding heads. She started to sprint in the direction that she had been going before. Her mind was only on the thought that she had slowed the enemy down.

She heard footsteps trailing behind her and she pulled a rock out of her shirt. She stopped quickly and hid in a bush. She saw the shadow rush by and she threw the rock. She missed and the rock skidded into a tree. The man she aimed at stopped immediately and looked around. He started to burn the leaves of the trees and brush with fire that was on a stick.

Koori finally realized in all of her excitement that these men were not firebenders.

---

Jeong Jeong stopped at the nearby town that Chey used to visit frequently and his men popped up around him. Chey was the last of his men and he stared around, looking for Koori…and Shika.

"Chey, where are the girls?" he asked in a deep breath.

"I thought Shika went ahead with you guys?" Chey said. Jeong Jeong looked around. No Shika. "Shika's not here!" Chey whisper-screamed.

"Where is Koori?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"She stayed behind. I think that she might have been slowing them down or something," Chey said as he inhaled a deep breath to replenish himself after a harsh run.

Jeong Jeong breathed in and uttered a swear word of choice.

---

Koori breathed in slowly and jutted out of the back of the bush she was behind. The man averted his attention toward the shadow that was Koori and kicked a giant stone up toward her. He was an earthbender and he was within his element while Koori was unsuspecting. He pinned her to the ground swiftly and she had the wind knocked out of her.

"So, you're the one that they're all talking about. The escape artist…" he muttered evilly.

---

**I have not been updating as frequently as I should….I've had this chapter written for a while and I just haven't had time. I'm so sorry. I promise that I'll start updating more frequently! Please review because I run on comment fuel.**


	13. Man of Metal

**I found time to update quickly! YAY!!!! Either way, I don't own Avatar but I would appreciate it if you would review.**

---

Koori was dragged by her hair back to the camp that was once Jeong Jeong's. She was thrown at the feet of a man with what seemed like a metal foot. She could feel him take in a deep breath to fill his lungs but he said nothing. "Stand," the man that caught her ordered. Koori stumbled on the ground and stood up feverishly. She looked carefully at the man with the metallic foot and quivered.

He had what looked like three eyes, a metallic clawed hand and his leg really was metal. Koori was horrified and tried to back away. "No so fast," another voice eerily said, breathing out on Koori's shoulder.

"What do you guys want?" Koori asked, stuttering.

"You see girly, we're hunters. We get paid to find people and keep them until the person that paid us, gets here."

Koori looked back to the man made of metal. "He wants me?"

"Yeah girly. Who knows what you did to piss him off though."

Koori just stared at him. "I don't ever remember seeing you before," she whispered.

---

Jeong Jeong traveled through the forest again. Chey was following him with Jira. Shika was nowhere along the route and Koori was not showing up. "Those people were hunters. They wanted Koori. They didn't want us. We were just pawns in their trap. The wanted poster that you pulled out a little while ago was for Koori. They didn't move us from the camp, didn't you notice?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering that myself," Jira replied.

"I know what kind of people do that. The most experienced hunters do that. They are paid and continually search at all costs until they find their victim. They wait while others grab the people who paid them and leave once they get the paycheck. Whoever wanted Koori wanted her badly enough to hire really good trackers."

Jira was silent as they ran through the forest. Chey opened his mouth and then closed it. "I hope that we get there in time."

---

They left quickly once the metal man paid the evil men their money. Koori couldn't stop staring at his forehead and didn't even notice that he had tied her up with a thin strand of metal-something she couldn't burn out of. He grabbed her by the waist, hurled her over his shoulder and started walking. He walked into the tent and pulled out Koori's bags. He threw them over his other shoulder and walked into the dense forest.

"What are you doing?!" Koori screamed, her senses reverting out of fascination. He didn't answer her and there was an eerie silence. "Do you talk?" Koori asked as loudly as she possibly could. No answer, he just put his claw into her back a bit. "OUCH!" Koori exclaimed.

He didn't talk when they settled down for what was an afternoon break. She had tried to be loud in the forest but they were now far away from where Jeong Jeong would look for her. The thought of Shika raced through her mind and she quivered. The metal man carrying her felt her quiver and switched her from the side that had his normal hand.

The thought came to her that he cared. She shook the thought away as he threw her on the ground. He built a fire from a few twigs and Koori opened her mouth. "That's not gonna last us the night." He stared at her and shut his eyes. "Then we're not staying the night," Koori sighed. He nodded.

---

Jeong Jeong sighed when he finally got to the camp. Nobody was there. The camp was cleared out but there was a fire still bringing up steam. Jeong Jeong looked to the ground. Chey saw something move nearby and he ran toward it. It was a man and he grabbed his shirt, hiking him up into the air. "WHERE'S KOORI!?" he asked, getting Jeong Jeong's attention.

"The girl ya mean?" he asked. Chey nodded his head. "She's gone. The boss got paid and he left before we did."

"Who's _he_?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"Only the weirdest firebender ever. The dude has three eyes!"

Jeong Jeong knew who it was. "Let the guy go. We won't be finding Koori anytime soon."

"What about Shika?" Jira asked.

"We'll keep looking."

---

Koori woke suddenly during the night while the metal man stomped out the smolder of a fire. She only thought that they were there for maybe two hours and he picked her up again. He tossed Koori over his left shoulder and grabbed her bags. "Why are you keeping those?" Koori asked.

He didn't answer. "Why aren't you talking?" Koori asked. He said nothing. "Do you have a disorder? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Still, he said nothing and the silence made Koori nervous.

The metal man trudged onward through the grass and never stopped. Koori had fallen asleep to the brisk wind chapping her cheeks. She was laid on the ground softly and woke up feeling the high grass against her fingers. The metal man was building a fire and this time it looked like it was meant to last the remainder of the night. To start the fire, he grabbed a rock and smashed it against his metallic limbs. The sparks ignited the twigs and the fire sprang to life.

"Aren't you a firebender?" Koori asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Then why don't you firebend?" He said nothing. "WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!"

He stared at her. "Nobody has wanted me to talk to them." Koori stared at him. His voice matched him but it was crackly, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Why?" Koori asked.

"I'm not much of a talker. You ask to many questions," he replied.

Koori smirked. "I'm curious. How about answering my last question? Why don't you firebend?"

He looked at her and frowned.

---

Jeong Jeong listened closely to the sounds surrounding him and heard a small mumble. He opened his mouth and whispered. "Shika?"

The bushes rumbled a bit and a little girl emerged. "Jeong Jeong?" she mumbled through her tears.

---

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! (Not to order ^.^)**


	14. The Bathroom And Jerky

**As stated previously in every single chapter: I don't own Avatar even though I really wish that I did. If I did own Avatar, I would've explained what happened to Ursa. Please review because I really look forward to an email from at least somebody…**

---

"What's up with the third eye thingy?" Koori asked, bubbly and hyper.

He glared at her. "Childhood accident."

She frowned. "Mind telling me a bit about it? First though, what's your name?"

"People call me what they want kid. I'm not telling you anything about me either kid," he said in his husky voice.

"I have a name," Koori sighed. He looked toward her and stared. "It's Koori."

"Like the ice?" he asked.

Koori hadn't thought of it that way. "Yeah, like the ice."

---

Jeong Jeong had placed the small weeping girl into the care of Jira and Chey as they got back to the town. He gave out an unnoticeable sigh and pulled out a pouch that contained emergency money. He bought a small portion of food for the men and Shika because they had not eaten for over a day and grabbed a blanket from the inside of a garbage can.

---

"Is there any chance that maybe I can go to the bathroom?" Koori asked randomly in the middle of the night.

The metal man's eyes opened and he looked surprised. He stood up, his metallic limbs slamming against the earth and he grabbed at the wire wrapped around Koori's legs. He untied the strong knot and pushed her into the bush. Koori walked further away and went to the bathroom. She was far away from the metal man and had the thought of running as fast as she could, far away from her captor.

"You'd best be returning. I'll squish you if you don't," he threatened. Koori's thought drained from her head at the thought and returned back to the small makeshift camp. She sat down with a thump and he retied her legs. "Happy?" he asked.

"Like leeche nuts…" Koori mumbled.

The next morning Koori woke to metal man putting the fire out. He stomped it out with his metal leg and grabbed Koori and her bags. He threw her over his shoulder again and threw her bags over his opposite shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" Koori asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know who you are. What do you want from me?"

"Four years ago, I was asked that if something happened to Commander Zhao, I was to retrieve you and bring you to the Fire Lord," he said.

"I really wish that I didn't ask that," Koori muttered.

"That's what you get for being curious," he snickered.

Koori's stomach muscles had started to get stiff during the afternoon and she sighed. "This is not a very comfortable position," she complained.

"Get used to it."

"Do you have a girlfriend? A wife maybe?" she asked.

"No."

"You need to get one."

"I don't have time," he mumbled.

"You need to make time. What do you do with it?" Koori asked.

"I spend my time doing exactly what I am doing now. I chase after people that I've been paid to chase and then obtain the money for the next chase," he said blatantly.

Koori took a deep breath in and thought. "So you hired other trackers to find me. You paid them and are then turning me into somebody else?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't find me, a trouble maker alone huh?"

"Stop talking."

"Am I annoying you?" Koori asked.

"Yes," he mumbled.

---

Jeong Jeong woke in the early morning with the unbearable cold nipping on his face. He looked around the alley that they were occupying and sighed. Shika was nuzzled deeply within Jira's chest and Chey was snoring lazily on the top of a trashcan as the morning lookout. Jeong Jeong grunted as he stood from the dirt ground. He brushed himself off and looked around again. Shika's eyes were now open and she was staring at him.

She wriggled out of Jira's grip and crawled up to Jeong Jeong. "Where is Koori?" she asked in a whisper.

Jeong Jeong stared at her with pity on his face. "I believe that she is being taken to the Fire Nation."

"Why?"

"Shika…" he started. She stared at him with her large hazel eyes and her lips quivered. "There are some slave owners that have an order with the Fire Nation Council. The Masters of the slaves say that their slave has a gift of firebending. All of the firebending slaves must be accounted for as a tally by the end of the summer solstice or else the position that you have as a Commander, General, Admiral or any of the sort could be revoked," he said to her. She nodded and he continued. "Once the Master dies, the firebending slaves must be returned to the Fire Nation Council to be redistributed."

"So Koori is being taken back to the Fire Nation?" Shika asked. Jeong Jeong nodded. "Will I ever see her again?"

"I don't know. She could get out while she's being taken but that would require great skill that I don't think that she has. The Royal Hunter has taken her by the looks of it. He has been chosen multiple times to assassinate and capture by the Royal Family."

"But why do they want her?" Shika asked.

"She's special Shika. She has something that some firebenders want," he said.

"What is that?"

"She can heal Shika," he muttered.

"Who would want that?"

"I do."

---

"Are we ever gonna eat?" Koori complained.

"I don't get hungry easily," he admitted.

"I normally didn't either, but I'm really hungry. There is some jerky in my sack that you have. We can eat that," Koori admitted.

"Why do you have food in your sack?" he asked.

"I received it from the Northern Water Tribe as a gift. It's pretty good. I tried a piece a while back," Koori sighed. "Can we eat? I'll let you have some." He stopped and placed her on the ground. She still had her hands and legs bound. "I can't eat much while I'm all tied up like this," she said.

Thoughts were racing through Koori's mind about escaping but the metal man fascinated her. She knew that Shika would be crying for days about her disappearance but it didn't bother her much. Shika was better off with Jeong Jeong whom was wise and knew what to do. Jira could adopt her and become her father figure. She knew that Shika was better off than she was.

The metal man stared at her and started to walk toward her. "I've never done this before," he said.

"What?" Koori asked.

"I've never left a prisoner out of his or her bindings to eat," he mumbled. Koori's face lit up with a smile and she was unbound.

"Here, I'll get the jerky," Koori smiled. She reached over and grabbed her bags, pulled out the dried meat and handed the metal man the largest chunk she had. She grabbed a middle sized piece and munched while he gobbled it in a few short bites.

"That was very good jerky," he admitted, licking his lips. "Do you have anymore?" Koori handed him another piece and he ate it just as intensely and Koori only stared. "What?" he asked.

"You have a very large appetite for not being hungry."

"I admit that I was a little hungry."

"A little?" Koori asked, smirking while she bit another piece of jerky off.

---

**This chapter was fun to write. I wrote it during a lot of free time and am really bored. I'll be writing a lot over Thanksgiving break and updating regularly (crosses her fingers) hopefully.**

**Please review, I haven't been getting nearly as many reviews as with A Concubine To A Master. Review please (Not to order! ^.^)**


	15. Intruder

**Hi guys! I've been busy lately (story at the end) and I finally had time to update. I don't own Avatar even though I desperately wish I could.**

---

Koori slept poorly over the night from another bad dream including Zhao of her past. She shuddered through the night because it was cold and she didn't have a blanket. She assumed that she sucked at firebending because she couldn't keep herself warm with a gigantic fire beside her.

The metal man gave a jolt and a snort. He opened his eyes and then fell asleep again clumsily. Koori was staring at him and the settled back down into the tree she had been placed on. The metallic bindings that the metal man had placed her in were very uncomfortable and they started to cut into her skin as she wriggled to get into a comfortable spot on the uncomfortable tree.

She pushed her head back to look up at the stars through the branches of the tree. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of the sky. The bushes behind her rustled and Koori looked toward them. A face appeared in the shadows of the bushes and Koori's face turned white.

"Pst…." Koori whispered, "hey metal man. We have company."

He remained where he was and didn't even acknowledge if he heard her. Koori gulped. She didn't know who these people were. The face smiled, its yellow teeth gleaming against the light of the moon.

"Who's your friend pretty lady?" the voice asked. Koori could tell immediately that the voice was a man's voice. Koori did not answer the man and he slowly pulled himself away from the bush, toward the gleaming ashes that was once a fire.

He stepped over the metal man and Koori cringed as he stepped over the fire. He kneeled down to Koori's level and gave another yellow-toothed smile. "Looks like your all tied up," he pointed out. Koori said nothing. He continued to smile and pulled out a knife. "It looks to me like he's a tracker. You want out?"

Koori didn't know what to say at this. She nodded eagerly and he sliced the metal bindings. They shred off of her and she smiled. "Hey, your smile is pretty cute," he complimented. Koori nodded as a thankful gesture.

She saw the shadow behind him as the metal man stood. His limbs creaked as he moved. His metallic arm wrapped around the intruder and Koori's eyes were wide open. The metallic man crushed the intruders' ribs and he gave out a horrible yelp. He was thrown across the fire and Koori gained her voice box back again.

"Don't hurt him!" Koori shouted as she stood and grasped the metallic arm. He pushed her aside and went for the intruder again. Koori had to defend the man who untied her. She pulled her chi to her arm and unleashed a fire whip. The fire bounced off his back and he turned around, glaring at Koori.

"Run!" she heard. She grabbed her bag, the only thing that she would need and sprinted. The metal man started to sprint after her and she bounced between trees. Koori leapt between trees that she knew he would never get through because of his bulky metallic limbs. She turned her head as she ran and saw that he pushed the trees over!

Koori's mind was racing as she ran at full speed. He seemed to be catching up on her even though she was running as fast as she could. She jumped into a clearing and suddenly the landscape was clear to her. Scorch marks lined the trees and she was back to where Zhao caught her the last time she ran away (A/N: the very beginning of Being A Concubine to A Master). She ran quickly past the memories and faced her future of running. Would the metal man take the place of Zhao in her memories? Would her dreams be filled with the thoughts of him and not her previous owner? Questions buzzed in her head while she pumped her legs faster and faster. The breath coming out of her mouth was coming out as steam.

Koori scrambled through bushes until finally, something caught her and dragged her foot down. She winced but remained silent as the metallic man's foot raced overtop of her. He kept running and Koori heaved a sigh of relief. She got off of the ground as soon as the metal man was out of her sight and started walking back to the makeshift camp. She had to see if the intruder was okay. As she walked hastily through the forest, she viewed the angry scorches on the trees from Zhao and found leftover footprints from the almost two month ago incident.

Koori left the past behind her again and started to run toward the campsite. She found the man, hunched over and spitting out clumps of blood. He leered at her. "You bitch. I was trying to help you!" he shouted, the echo racing through the trees.

"Quiet. I need to get you out of here before he comes back," Koori shushed. "Where does it hurt?"

He glared at her, sweat dripping down his face. "Where do you think it hurts?! You saw him crush my waist!"

"Please be quiet. He's a quick runner and he'll be back soon."

"Dear Agni," he whispered.

"You're from the Fire Nation?" Koori asked suddenly.

"Of course. I know that you are too you crazy firebending witch," he stated, struggling to get off the ground.

"Let me help you," Koori said, bending down to help him up. "We need to get out of here, and then I'll help you with your ribs."

---

Koori sat down, sweat dripping from her face as she spent two hours dragging the stranger away from the metal man. "We should be safe here," Koori sighed.

"Safe?" he asked, cringing as his ribs gave a lurch in the opposite direction his body was going.

"Well," Koori sighed, "We're at least _safer_."

---

**I am so sorry. I was working on finals, balancing a boyfriend, and trying to maintain my 4.0 GPA in school. I've been so busy and then now finally, that finals are over, I have some time off. I decided to write after a long time of writers block. Normally I have dreams about Koori, but over the last like….how long….month? I haven't had a single dream.**

**I'm so sorry. I'll be good from now on. I plan on updating at least once every two weeks. I cross my heart and hope to die ^.^**

**But guys, have fun with your life and study your ass off for school. Have fun and review please!**


	16. Koori Alone

**I couldn't wait to update! I wrote down a dream I had when I woke up one morning and just started to write on Sunday. I got so busy that I didn't realize it was really late at night! I hope that you like this chapter. I don't own Avatar!**

**---**

She could've left him for dead, but noooooo, she grabbed him and heaved him through the bushes for two hours and now he wouldn't shut up!

Koori once again banged her head against the tree behind her as an attempt to get his whinny voice out of her head. He never asked for her name and called her by the title of 'Bitch' and it was starting to get to her. "Bitch, get me some water. Bitch, I'm cold. Help me Bitch, I'm crippled thanks to that bastard."

Koori thought of a quick way to get him quiet, but that required more nerves than what Koori had.

He shut up.

There was a whole two minutes of silence until he finally whispered, "What do you have to eat?"

Koori was stunned that he didn't call her a bitch and she handed him a piece of the jerky. He ate it greedily and held out his hand for more. "You cannot have more. I don't know how long the jerky has to last," Koori sighed.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?!"

---

The stranger had fallen asleep due to Koori throwing a few rocks at him. She heaved a sigh of relief. It was peaceful and she had to think of where she was going next. There had to be a port around the area because of the forested battlefield that she remembered. A port would mean more people, medics (so she could get rid of the stranger) and food.

Koori's frail figure had been used to eating larger portions of food since she had been with Zhao. The jerky was filling but she felt the craving to eat the entire pack of it in one swift mouthful. Closing her eyes for a moment, Koori took a deep breath in and felt a faint breeze against her pale skin. She opened her eyes and grabbed her bags. She gave the stranger half of her jerky and started to walk away. The chance of them surviving together was slim and she needed to get away from the forest. The metal man would obviously be looking for her again.

---

It had been four hours since she had left the stranger. Koori figured that he would've awoken by now and figured that she had left him for dead. She was grateful that he saved her from the metal man, so she left him meat. He wasn't so grateful that she dragged him hours away from the campsite where the metal man would return.

Koori grasped the strap of her backpack and clung to it while she stepped over a large branch. Koori opened her ears more and heard water flowing north of her. Koori sat down and felt around in the sunrise between the treetops. She pulled her backpack from her back and rummaged through the top layer of supplies. She pulled out various objects: pocketknife, jerky, aspirin (oh she would need that thanks to the stranger), gauze, disinfectant, a small lotus-tile piece from Pi Sho, soap, a scented shampoo, a washcloth, a small canteen, a blanket, a spoon with accompanied fork, a cup with a decent sized plate and a parka squashed tightly on the bottom of the pack. Koori made an account for the things in the pack and started putting things back.

As long as I know what is in here, I don't have to worry about much. I need water for the canteen just in case I don't find another stream for a while. I'm so thirsty! Koori's head streamed information around her brain. I need to figure out how to make a trap. I don't have much jerky left. I need to build a trap or keep walking for the port I remember.

I remember Zhao leading me back to the port by my hair, but I wasn't paying attention while he dragged me back or when I ran away. Urgh! I have got to pay more attention to things. Okay Koori….think.

Koori grabbed the canteen and walked toward the stream. She peeked around before entering the clearing and sighed. She walked into the stream and kneeled down in the center. The cold water saturated her shoes and she relaxed. The water was soothing for some reason and it seemed to drag her in. Closing her eyes, Koori filled her canteen and tightened the cap. She continued to stand in the cold water until her feet started to freeze.

She stepped out of the stream and fired up her feet, warming them. Sitting down on the bank, she laid down to fall asleep.

---

A rat-owl squeaked, waking Koori up. She blinked her hazel eyes and brushed off her dirty knees. Standing up, Koori grabbed her pack and looked into the stream. There was a silver glow in the stream that was alluring to her. She wanted to reach out to touch it but refrained. Turning away, she heard a soft moan of her name. _Koori_.

A chill went down Koori's spine and she turned to look at the stream again. A figure that wasn't human was within the water. It started to form up and reach out to Koori. "There's something you need to see," it said.

---

The figure pulled Koori into the water leaving her pack back on the bank of the stream. Once engulfed into the water, Koori saw that it was the man from the Northern Water Tribe: the Ocean Spirit. The stream became an ocean and Koori couldn't breathe. The spirit noticed and placed his lips on hers. He filled her lungs with oxygen and she could breathe underwater.

"In three months, Fire Lord Ozai plans on ending the Earth Nation. The spirits have decided that the Order of the Lotus needs to be involved," he said to her.

Koori was confused. "What is the Order of the Lotus?" she asked.

"It's a secret organization filled with some of the greatest benders form around the globe. All three remaining bending elements are enough to beat the oncoming army. The Avatar must face the Fire Lord, because only he is strong enough to face him. The spirits want you to be with him, just in case Koori."

Koori didn't take in what the spirit just said. "Wait…where do you want me?"

"Alongside the Avatar."

"Why?"

"Why must you demand answers from an all-knowing spirit?" he asked in a sigh.

"Curiosity."

"So be it," he said. Koori waited for him to answer her question. "You must be alongside the Avatar just in case there is a threat to his life. If Ozai has him cornered, you must defend him. We cannot wait another twenty years for another Avatar to be reborn and learn how to bend."

Koori understood that she was to give her life for the Avatar. "I understand Ocean Spirit, but how am I to get there?" Koori asked hesitantly.

"You have a kind heart Koori. You will know where to go because I will be there to guide you with more spirits as well."

"What about the people following me? They'll have an impact if I am unable to get away."

"You do not yet realize how much power you hold Koori. You are a great firebender, use your gift and use it to your advantage."

"They'll hate me if they find out what I am Ocean Spirit," Koori muttered.

He seemed to sigh. His glowing black and silver hair shook with his head. The ornaments on his head clanked realistically as he raise his arm. "This is what will happen to the world if you make excuses and are not proud of what you are," he said, showing her a glimpse of the could-be future.

Trees were black and charred. There was smoke billowing from the fields. Fire erupted from giant ships in the air and Koori's eyes grew huge. "Airships?!" she shouted. "They can harness the power of air?"

"Sort of Koori," he said. "They harness steam made by water and fire to propel the ships, but use heat to float."

"Fascinating."

"The ships don't matter Koori, it's the landscape. Look at everything."

"I see destruction, death and nothingness. It's sad Ocean Spirit."

"That's my point Koori. You must prevent this before it happens."

"I'll try my best."

"Your best isn't good enough. You must have it done. You must do better than your best. The world is on your shoulders," he said, harassing her.

She nodded slowly, thinking carefully.

He touched her shoulder and she was spat out of the stream. "The spirit of the wind will tell you your next objective. Follow your heart Koori," he said while he drifted back into the stream.

---

**Please review! I worked really hard to get this done within the time span that I set for myself. Have a nice day/night/afternoon!**


	17. Wind Spirit

**I don't own Avatar even though I would kill to own it. Enjoy your reading and may you have a pleasant afternoon, evening, or morning. This chapter includes something special at the end. But no peeking!**

---

Koori walked for days around the Earth Kingdom. She had exited from the forest during the first day and had entered a small town in the second day. She had wandered the town mindlessly and located a few Wanted Posters of herself. She had ripped them down while nobody was around in order to not be suspicious. She was still in the town after 2 days. She was sleeping in the safe crevices between the buildings. The people in the town were really nice and welcoming. When she passed people on the streets, the men bowed their heads and said a faint hello and the women nodded with their own hellos.

Koori had muttered hello to every person and began to feel very creeped out by his or her kindness. She had never been around so many people with pink auras. Zhao's aura was always gray until he had her in bed-when he turned a sickening blood red. She had never met a lighter aura than Iroh's until she entered this town. It was creepy. There were 300 Iroh's walking around her and nodding to her like she was a normal human being.

Koori wasn't normal. She couldn't even consider herself half normal. She was a firebending healer and that was the exact opposite of her nationality. Thinking, Koori stopped by a house and leaned against it. The window above her opened up and she didn't mind the noise that it made when it squeaked open. The person who had opened the window grabbed a bucket and threw water out of it, all on Koori.

"AGH!!!" Koori shouted as her clothes soaked into her flesh, making her clothes stick to her. The person who dumped the bucket looked down at the scream. It was a woman.

"Oh my!" she shouted. "I am so sorry young lady. How about you come in and I feed you as a debt?"

Koori shuddered in the cold. "You don't owe me anything ma'am," Koori said.

"Oh miss, I must do something. You are freezing!"

"I'll be fine ma'am, honest," Koori argued.

People had begun to stop and watch a soaked Koori turn down a warm meal when she was clearly malnourished and freezing her ass off. "Miss, you should really take the meal," a young man said to her.

Koori looked at the man and nodded. "Okay ma'am."

---

Koori sat at a cherry table and food was piled in front of her. "I've been baking all day! I needed a test subject too. Nobody comes around anymore!" the woman said, her voice husky.

Koori looked at the food. No wonder people never came around. This woman was insane! She had dough that was topped with tomatoes and a rancid smelling cheese. Koori cringed at the smell and she smiled. "Ummm, I'm not hungry ma'am," Koori said.

"Oh…okay then," she said. Koori looked up at her and knew that she was disappointed.

"I'd be happy to take some with me the next time I do get hungry though," Koori smiled.

She perked up. "I'll get the tuber-wear!"

---

Koori left that crazy house with another container in her pack. It was a sturdy container and she planned on dumping the food out of it in the forest.

That was just a waste of food, Koori thought. That woman was so senile!

Koori found another ally and sat down. The sun had started to go down and Koori pulled out her parka because she would be unable to firebend within the town of Earth People. She snuggled up against the wall and cringed. The paved walled was ice cold and she shivered. This town was horrible. It was too nice and cold.

Koori fell asleep slowly and shivered late in the night when a strong breeze brushed her hair out of the depths of the parka. She looked out of the hood and saw a slim white figure a few feet away. Koori rubbed her eyes and saw that the figure was glowing.

"Hello Koori," it said. Koori couldn't say anything. "I'm the Wind Spirit Koori. Do not be afraid." She smiled and Koori felt at peace. It was very awkward.

"What are you supposed to tell me?" Koori asked, remembering what the Ocean Spirit had said to her.

"You ask the right questions Koori. The Ocean Spirit is very fond of you because of that," she smiled. Koori smiled, proud of herself. "You also have a gorgeous smile! I bet the boys are all over you!" Koori frowned now. "Oh…I forgot about that. Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. That was the past Wind Spirit," Koori sighed.

"It's a good thing that you put the past behind you like that Koori," the woman said.

Koori nodded. "I always try my best."

"We know that you do Koori," she smiled. Koori fell in love with her smile even though it was faint. "I have something to show you though. You must follow me."

"Yes, of course." Koori stood up and grabbed her pack in case she wasn't able to come back. "Where are we going?"

She hesitated, finding words. "You mustn't ask so many questions Koori. Why do you ask them all?"

"It's what I do. I'm really curious."

The Wind Spirit nodded her head and smiled. "You are very intelligent for a firebender, young one."

"Are you calling my people stupid?" Koori asked suddenly.

"Oh! No!….not really," she said.

"Well, I think that they're all stupid," Koori said.

The Wind Spirit laughed. "You're not stupid Koori," she smiled.

"I am to a degree."

"Hmmm, if you think so," she said as she grabbed Koori's hand. Koori felt the flesh of the hand on hers and she quivered. They started to float and then Koori was whisked away.

---

They arrived in front of a large Earth Kingdom city and Koori cringed at the vast wall around its borders. "Where are we?" Koori asked.

"Ba Sing Se."

"It's huge!" Koori shouted.

The spirit laughed. "Yes, it is very large."

"Why are we here?"

"This is where your brother is Koori. Do you remember?"

Koori's heart stopped and the Wind Spirit lowered them to the ground. In front of them was a beautiful house made of fine stone. The door was mahogany and it was very welcoming. Koori walked forward and wanted to enter the house.

"May I go in?" Koori asked the spirit.

"Yes, but he cannot see you."

Koori nodded and entered the house slowly. A gorgeous foyer greeted her with two cloaks draped on a coat rack. There was a small coat that could fit a newborn and Koori's heart gave away again. "Am I an aunt?" she asked.

"Soon Koori. Very soon," the spirit said.

Koori continued to walk toward the dining room and then living room. She walked toward the door that would be the bedroom and stopped. Should she go in? She had waited a long time to see her brother. Should she see him now or in person?

"Are you okay Koori?" the Wind Spirit asked.

"I do not know."

---

**I'm not sure if Koori should enter or not. I'm going to poll your answers and create the next chapter on what you guys think. I have it planned out either way what would happen. I just don't want to choose. So I'm letting it up to you guys.**

**Please review and tell me.**


	18. Slavery Again

**A reviewer asked for smut so I gave her some. I did feel like writing it to. It felt good to get it out of my head. Thank you reviewer. Oh! I'm doing a new thing. I have started to fall in love with the randomist comments and I want to know yours. If you have any, review them to me!**

**I don't own Avatar even though I would really love to.**

---

The Wind Spirit grasped Koori's hand and opened the door. "Do you see him? He is under the covers on the left," she said.

"I see him," Koori muttered. The Wind Spirit led her up to the edge of the bed and Koori's heart started to pound in her chest. Was this the right thing to do? "I'm not sure if I want to see him Spirit."

"I know that you want to Koori. Just look."

The spirit grabbed the bed sheets and a beautiful man appeared. Koori looked lovingly at him. He was beautiful and handsome. She could see herself in their facial features. He got more of his looks from their father while she got her mothers but there was a deep resemblance. Koori's eyes started to water and he moved. Koori jumped, making the floorboards squeak. He opened his eyes and stared at Koori.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

Koori looked at herself in spirit form. She was a pale white because her body had been left back in the uncomfortable town. "How can you see me?" she asked him. She turned, knowing she was asking the wrong person. "How can he see me?" she asked the Wind Spirit.

"Your spiritual form must be very strong. Let's wait for a while longer, I'm curious to see if she can see you," the Wind Spirit said, pointing to her brother's companion.

"Koru?" his wife asked. "What is wrong?"

He continued to gawk at Koori. "I think there is something in our room," he said.

His companion turned over on her very pregnant belly and looked. "Sweetie, you're seeing things. There's nothing there." She kissed him and then returned to her pillow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Okay, I'm seeing things."

He turned his head and fluffed up the pillow a bit. He took one last look at Koori and cringed. "He looks like me Wind Spirit," Koori said.

Her brother jumped out of his bed and stared at Koori for a long time. "What's your name?" he asked her.

Koori looked at the Wind Spirit that her brother couldn't see. She shook her head. "He cannot find out about you through this method. He must wait."

Koori nodded. "I'm sorry but I am only a dream. Good night sir."

Koori grabbed the Wind Spirit and they returned to the dark alley of the weirdly kind town. "Do you understand where you have to go?" the Wind Spirit asked.

"You want me to find my brother?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?" Koori asked solemnly.

"You need to tell him that a coup is going to happen in Ba Sing Se. He needs to tell the Earth King and they need to shutdown the city before it happens."

Koori cringed. "Does the Fire Nation invade the Earth Capital?" Koori asked hesitantly.

"I cannot provide you with information of the future Koori."

"Okay."

"You must get to Ba Sing Se as fast as you can. You must then find your brother and tell him of the coup. If you fail, then the entire world is destroyed."

"What about the Avatar?" Koori asked. "I've seen him. He's been practicing hard, he's very capable of taking on the Fire Lord."

"He will be of no help to the fight against the coup."

"Why not? He's the Avatar."

"I cannot provide you with that kind of information Koori. I must be off now, the next spirit to see you will be that of the earth," she said. She walked away and disappeared in the fog of the morning.

---

Koori woke up in the afternoon thinking that her encounter with the Wind Spirit was just a dream. She sighed and knew it was reality when she saw her footsteps from the night and a small pile of dirt pushed up when she collapsed onto the hard earth. Koori stood up and rubbed her eyes since she had obviously slept through morning and it was lunchtime. Her stomach gave a lurch and she dug into her pouch. The only type of food that she had was the rancid smelling cheese, sauce, and dough substance (if you haven't realized, this is pizza with a way bad kind of cheese. I wouldn't dare eat the cheese).

Koori ripped off the rancid cheese and began to nibble on the bread and sauce. The combination was delicious and she stood up, walking south to where the Earth Kingdom capital would be.

Koori walked for hours concentrating on her path through the thick forests and dark tundra of the environment. She pushed large branches out of her way and heard a scream not far from her.

Curiosity got the best of her and she walked toward the sounds. It was the scream of a girl, about her age-she could tell. Koori ducked under some trees for coverage and looked at seven earthbenders holding a total of twelve women hostage. One of the men was beating a woman so bad that her nose had started to bleed and her clothes barely remained on her broken body.

Koori's heart lurched. The earthbender that was causing the damage was twice her size and probably three times her weight. Koori waited patiently for the beating to stop. The idea was cruel, but she didn't know if the woman had deserved it or not. Koori watched intensely while the woman attempted to rise and grab a fistful of dirt. She flung it at the man but he caught it with his ability and swung it back at her as a hard stone.

The woman's face split open from the rock and she screamed in defeat. "You see here _women_," he said emphasizing women, "You bitches are easily replaced. You're only alive for fucking, other than that, your existence is pointless."

Koori muttered under her breath, "Somebody has mommy issues."

One of the men looked in Koori's direction. Great, Koori thought, they have super hearing…

Koori sprinted away from the area but she wasn't able to outrun a giant BOULDER aimed at her head. Koori dodged the frontal attack but collapsed on the ground. They caught up with her and five men grouped her. Koori kicked because screaming wasn't going to help; it would just waste precious energy. She kicked at the bulky arms wrapped around her but the men only winced and threw her to the ground when she arrived back in the clearing with the other women.

The man who was beating the daylights out of the woman grabbed her by the hair. "I own you now do you understand bitch?!" he shouted at her. His shout sent spit into her hair and face. She rubbed it out and shook her head.

"I am nobody's!" she shouted. It was the first time that she had spoken that and it felt good.

He punched her face and her head flung to the side. It pulsed with blood cells, bringing a red flush to her face. Koori froze and faced him, eyes locked.

He cringed. Apparently a newcomer had never treated him like this. Koori twisted her legs around and kicked him in the gut with a firebending move-minus the fire. The surrounding men noticed it was a firebending move and they grabbed her. "She's a bender! A firebender!" they shouted.

Koori shook her head. "I just copied their moves!" she shouted, defending herself. She knew that they would kill her if she was a firebender.

The man she had kicked grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "To the river," he smirked.

Koori continued to kick him but his pectorals were so covered in muscle that her kicks probably tickled him. "Whatcha gonna do boss?" some cronies asked.

"Water torture."

---

It was just him and Koori because the others had to guard the remaining women. Koori's heart was racing because she was afraid of what this man could do. Once they reached the river he threw Koori in and walked after her. She arose form the deep water and obtained breath. He grabbed her hair.

"This is a game I love to play with you females," he said. He pushed her under the water and held her there. Koori couldn't breathe because she hadn't expected that. She kicked and thrashed and then he let her rise. "Name?" he asked harshly.

"Koori."

He dunked her again and Koori was expecting it this time. "Origins?" he asked.

"Northern Earth Kingdom," Koori managed to get out before he dunked her again.

"Bender?" he asked when he pulled her up.

"No."

He let her breathe because her face had turned blue. She shivered in the water and he noticed. "It's obvious that you're not a firebender because you wouldn't be shivering," he said.

He dunked her again to think by himself and let her rise after thirty-two seconds. Koori was counting.

He dragged her out of the water and smiled. "You're kind of pretty, you know that bitch?" he asked. Koori said nothing. "It would be a shame if I couldn't fuck you now huh?" Koori cringed. He grabbed her and pinned her down on the earth below. He forced the earth to rise and trap her. Slowly, he opened her shirt to find her covered, smashed down breasts. He smiled. "So they are bigger than they appear," he smiled. Koori attempted to punch her way out of the rocks but it only made her hands bleed. She didn't mind the pain of the rocks crashing against her knuckles. He didn't rip off her handmade bra but lowered his fingers to her pelvis. He rummaged around with the ties that held her pants together and got her pants off. Koori started to cry, she hadn't been abused like this since Zhao and he respected her in some fashion. He ripped off her underwear and inserted his fingers into her nether lips. She screamed and he pushed his fingers into her sex to attempt to make her slick for him to enter. He didn't care about her pleasure and she didn't give a damn about his.

He inserted his rock hard cock into her and she cringed and attempted not to laugh. He wasn't nearly as big as Zhao was. He might have been muscular, but maybe he had been using steroids or some other drug to make his winkie small. He pushed in and out of her and Koori didn't want him in her. She wanted to burn his cock off right then and there with a flame through some extremity in her body. He came to a climax quickly and she cringed as he grabbed her hair and opened her mouth.

"If you bite me, I'll cut your head off," he warned.

Koori wasn't sure what that meant until he entered his cock into her mouth. Koori's tears streamed down her face and she muffled out a scream while he pushed her head back and forth. He came again and Koori felt the salty semen warm the cavities of her mouth. She unhooked her head from his grasp as he exhaled from his pleasure and she spat out the white stuff. She used her firebending to dry out her mouth and kill the salty taste.

He recovered from his escapade and smiled. "You are one good fuck girl," he said. He tied her clothes back onto her with no haste and shoved her over his shoulder again. He walked back toward the rest of his group and threw her back onto the ground.

The men around her tied her up and she winced as they groped at her breasts, bruising her and ignoring her personal space. "She's kind of pretty. She'll sell well don't you think?" an earthbend muttered to another.

"We won't know until we get to Ba Sing Se. We have to check the slave trade prices."

---

**Post your randomness and review for the story too. I would really like to get five reviews because I took hours to write this chapter. Good night, evening, afternoon, morning to all of my very well loved reviewers.**

**Please review!**


	19. Sold

**Hello again my peoplessssss! How have you been?! I've bee pretty good and bored out of my mind since my boyfriend is on a boy scouts trip. I've been writing nonstop and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Avatar. I wish I did, but nooooooooo….I don't. **

**PS...I only got two reviews on the last chatper....everybody hates me...**

---

Koori held her own over the next two days of absolute hell. Once the morning had begun after the day she was captured, they started traveling by ostrich-horse. There was a giant cart for the women to be carried in while there were two men up front and the rest in back with the women at each corner and finally one in the middle, watching everybody.

It was cold in the cart. All Koori could think about was where they were going. It was Ba Sing Se. Koori had her mind set on seeing her brother and this was the fastest way to see him. Koori fell asleep and shivered again.

She was kicked awake. Koori caught the foot of the man that kicked her and he smiled. "Want some more water torture?" he asked. Koori quivered at the sound of his husky and wanting voice. She shook her head and he chuckled. "Come on wench, we've arrived."

Koori stood and walked out of the cart. The man threw her on the ground and she was encased in dirt. Trying to brush herself off, he shook his head.

"You'll be taken care of Koori," one man said. He was the only one who called her by her name. He knew them all by name and would know the next groups' as well. He was a fairly nice guy with bad friends and he liked the company of women. Koori had never talked to any of them except their leader but the leader had told him her name.

Koori looked at him with her pale, yellow eyes and she nodded.

---

Koori and the rest of the girls were taken to a communal bath where other women scrubbed them roughly. Their hair was done in a superior fashion and they were dressed intelligently. Koori's outfit was a green dress. It had very small sleeves and a pale undershirt to show off her breast size. She was permitted to continue wearing her makeshift bra, as were the others. Somebody placed a fine necklace on her and Koori was frightened. The others felt prim and proper but Koori knew that they would be auctioned off. She had seen many of them because Zhao had often attended them with his fellow comrades. He had, of course, taken her to show her off.

One of the men had been greedily watching the naked women being dressed and he stood, went to another building and returned with the other six men. The women were placed along the wall of the building and the men took them, one by one out the door. "Koori," the nicer man said, "it's your turn."

Koori walked to the door and he opened it for her. She was walked to a large stage where the auction had been. "This next young broad is full of energy, very calm, beautiful-black hair and amber eyes. She appears to be intelligent and was a part of the Northern Earth Kingdom."

Koori became very nervous. "She is very graceful and knows a few fighting techniques." This brought Koori's hope down. The fact that he said that decreased the amount that somebody would pay to buy her. She didn't want to remain with the men because she didn't want another run-in with their leader.

She was now shone to the hungry-for-women crowd and Koori saw hands fly up. "I have 1000 gold coins! Do I hear more?"

Another man waved his hand "Two-thousand!"

Koori looked deeply at the crowd. Zhao had once said that she was worth half of a million gold coins but she had never thought of that before until now. "I have four-thousand gold coins!" Koori raised her head to look at the back of the crowd and she saw a very familiar face. Prince Zuko was walking on an errand around the town with long wavy hair covering his pink scar.

Koori's heart raced and then a man threw up his hand. She looked at who it was and it was another recognizable face. General Iroh's. Zuko walked up to Iroh and shook his head. Koori could imagine what he was saying "We cannot afford that Uncle!" he would say.

"Calm now," Iroh would say. "Of course we can afford her, she is very pretty too! Perhaps I can teach her Pi Sho."

Koori's heart fluttered when she caught sight of her brother raising his hand. "I raise to seven-thousand!" he shouted. Iroh raise his hand.

"Eight-thousand!"

Koori's eyes batted back and forth between Iroh and her brother. Finally, another buyer interrupted. "I call twelve-thousand!"

The crowd shifted. That was more than they could afford and Koori's brother stumbled for a while and then raised his hand. "I call fourteen-thousand!"

Koori almost cried. He was fighting for her even though she was unrecognizable to him. Iroh raised his hand again but Zuko yanked it down. I know that you can't go any higher Iroh, Koori said to herself. He raised his hand anyway and shouted, "Fifteen-thousand!"

Koori didn't know what to say. She was amused that she was being fought over but Iroh didn't know who she was thanks to the ornate dress she was wearing and the up-do of her hair.

The man selling her was overjoyed at the price she was getting. It was raising by the thousands and he looked like he was about to pass out. Koori's eyes shifted to the newcomer and he raised his hand. "Twenty-thousand!" he screamed. The crowd gave an angry yelp as if they couldn't afford her anymore and sat down in chairs aligned around them. The man stopped beside Koori waved his hand.

"I'm sorry but we must proceed with another auction, would the men who are interested in this woman come forward," he said.

Iroh, Koori's brother and two other men stepped forward. The two men were dressed handsomely with ties around the tops of their heads. Their green suites were sharp and cunning. Iroh had grown his beard out. His hair was combed, brushed and styled in a very pleasant way and he looked more comfortable. His clothes were very rich and he walked with enthusiasm, like he had everything he could ever want. Zuko looked like he was sulking. He was dressed in almost black but his brown undershirt stood out.

Koori hadn't seen her brother in his uniform until now. He was more handsome, his hair wrapped around in a topknot and pulled tightly. Koori was very happy to see him at this point because he was what she needed. The man beside Koori took them to a backroom and Koori was sat down. She looked hopefully up at Iroh but he was busy looking at the other man.

Zuko on the other hand, was looking directly at Koori, studying her. "Uncle," he said to Iroh. "Do we know her?" Iroh took a second look at her and Koori mouthed her name. Iroh's eyes lit up.

"Koori," he whispered. Koori nodded and her brother overheard. His mind was buzzing and Koori could feel his eyes glide over her facial features. If he could find some of his own looks in hers, then she would be set.

"May I talk to them?" Koori asked the man beside her. "Alone."

He nodded because that would boost the sales. He left the room and Koori walked over to her brother immediately. "Kuro, you need to buy me," she said. Iroh had walked over with Zuko at his heels. He overheard this and nodded.

"Koori, why must he buy you?" Iroh asked.

Koori blinked, trying to find out a sane way of telling them. "Do you remember the last time I saw you?" she asked. He nodded. "The spirits have been contacting me repeatedly. I am supposed to tell my brother about an event." Iroh looked at Kuro.

"Is he your brother?" he asked. Kuro stood there, taking it all in.

"My little sister's name was Koori. I was separated from her after a Fire Nation raid when I was twelve and when she was four…"

He smiled and hugged her. His eyes started to water and Koori hugged him back. Iroh and Zuko stood there while the other buyers looked at Kuro in disgust. They walked out of the room like she was tainted and went to buy another girl for a lower price.

"You must not touch me when they enter again. These men will think that something is up and make you pay double or triple," Koori told him.

Koori detached herself from her brother seconds before the man came into the room. He looked around and Koori glared at him, the leader of the group. He grasped her shoulder and yanked her to the ground in a sitting position. "She's very durable gentlemen," he said.

Iroh and Kuro glared at him. "You mustn't touch a lady in that fashion," Iroh said. Kuro nodded.

"I will pay fourteen-thousand gold coins for her because the others have left and this gentleman has lost interest," Kuro said.

The leader didn't notice their glare but sat in a chair next to Koori. He thought about the offer. "How about eighteen-thousand?" he asked.

"I'll only go as high as fifteen-thousand."

The men looked at Koori and then back at Kuro. "Fine, woman sold," he said. He shook Kuro's hand and Koori sat upright and smiled. "I will need her back for about ten minutes though," he said.

Koori's eyes glossed over. He was going to take back his clothes she presumed. "Fine," Kuro uttered even though he didn't want Koori out of his sight.

---

**Ohhhh, what's he gonna do?! I'll tell you later in the next chapter. I hope that you guys liked this one even though it was just a bunch of numbers back and forth. Remember about my random comment thing. I really love them!**

**Review please (and random comment too!)! And please...at least...four reviews.**


	20. Memories

**I own nothing and I'm sorry about the first version of this. You were right. The chapter should not have been a dream. I kept the first part the way it was and changed the last part.**

**---**

The evil slave trader pushed Koori out of the tent. Iroh and Kuro watched him intently until the tent flap closed. He threw Koori into the first building with the communal bath and the women began to rip off her clothes. The man watched. "You brought in a lot of money little wench. A lot of people like the way you look," he said to her.

She glared at him. "Not everybody pays attention to _only _looks," Koori sneered.

He walked up to her and slapped her. "You think what I did to you was bad?" he asked. Koori listened to him and wanted to shake her head because she had been through so much worse. "People who buy from here come back within the next week because they have killed or maimed the ones they have bought. Whoever bought you will kill you."

Koori had it deep down in her head to kill the man she was looking at.

The women had finished dressing her in her old clothes and the evil slave trader opened the door. The last woman tore out her hair and took the hair tie as Kuro walked in. "We will need our gold now," the trader said.

Kuro's arm went toward a pouch and he handed the pouch to the trader. "That is all of the fifteen thousand gold coins. Now give me the girl," Kuro demanded.

"She's yours. Do as you wish to her…" he looked at Koori, "and I'll be seeing you in two weeks' time." He smirked at his last statement.

---

Kuro grasped Koori by the arm and walked her outside. He continued to walk down the street with her arm tight in his hand. "We're meeting your friend at his teahouse," Kuro said.

Koori walked with him to Iroh's teahouse. It was huge! Well at least I know why General Iroh was so happy at the auction, Koori thought. Kuro opened the door to the empty teahouse and she stared at all the green. Koori had known from old texts in Zhao's room that Iroh had once tried to conquer Ba Sing Se. He had failed and the book explained the depth of his failure. _General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation failed to conquer the Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se. He promotes the idea that he and his crew were tired and needed to return to their loved ones. Prince Ozai, General Iroh's younger brother says that his brother was weak and lacked the confidence to conquer the city. General Iroh did, in fact, penetrate through the first wall of the city. The people within the outside wall were evacuated out of that area._

Koori remembered those words by heart because she had attempted to memorize everything in the books just in case she ever had the chance to regain her freedom.

Kuro found a seat within the teahouse and Koori sat down beside him. Iroh and Zuko walked out and Koori assumed that she was supposed to tell them about her spiritual conferences. Zuko and Iroh both took their seats and Koori shuffled her feet.

"Koori, please explain," Iroh said.

Koori wasn't paying attention. "Huh?" she asked.

"The talks you've had with the spirits, explain them," Iroh said. Koori didn't know what to say. All that ran through her mind was if the Spirits really wanted other people to know.

Koori looked around the teashop and sighed. "I don't think that I should tell you," Koori said. Iroh looked distressed but Zuko looked outraged. Kuro nodded his head sympathetically. Something inside Koori knew that he would understand.

"Okay, what about you two?" Iroh asked glancing from Koori to Kuro.

Koori smiled with her best smile. "I knew that you were my brother the moment I saw you. You look just like dad used to," Koori said.

"You look like mom. Every last part of you does," he said to her.

"Koori doesn't remember much about how you were separated. She says that she was only four when it happened," Zuko chipped in.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Kuro frowned. "Do you want to hear about it?" he asked Koori.

"It has haunted me in my dreams. I would like to know the full version," Koori sighed.

Kuro nodded. "Mom and dad were part of the resistance," he said. "We all were."

"Resistance?" Zuko asked.

"I've heard about them, they were exterminated by Ozai not so long ago," Iroh muttered.

Kuro frowned. "Yeah…that was us he was exterminating."

"I am sorry for my brother's actions," Iroh said.

"You are not to blame. I have heard great things about you. You are not like the rest of them," Kuro smiled.

"Kuro, what about the village?"

"As you heard, it was demolished. Nothing was left when I went back. I was pretty young myself and I heard screams coming from mom and dad's room. It was you Koori. I ran in, found the remnants of mom and dad. They were chopped to bits. The firebenders had dismembered them while they were in bed. I saw burns, blood, pieces of clothing, and footprints," he said.

"I remember that. I ran to mom and dad because I was scared of the people that walked the neighborhood at night. They were always drunk," Koori said, shivering. "I walked into mom and dad's room, found two shoulders there and they tried to fry me on the spot. I was only four…but I had gained my ability long before then. They fried off some of my clothes, tried to rap me…then Master came in."

"Koori…" Iroh muttered. Koori continued with what she knew.

"I remember what he said…_ "That wasn't part of the job you idiots! Raping a girl is penalty for death!"_ He had grabbed my shirt, yanked me away from the soldiers and used a firewhip to rip the heads off of the soldiers. He killed them right on the spot…right in front of me and I was beyond scared." Koori looked up at Kuro. "Mom was still alive when I was there. She reached through the sheets of the bed…even though she was in so much agony and I remember her saying _"Save her."_ Master through me out of the room and took me back to his ship. That is where I've been since there."

Kuro glared at his hands. "Was he the guy with big ass sideburns?" he asked.

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, that's the dude."

"Is that all you remember?" Kuro asked.

"Was there more?" Iroh asked back.

"Much more." Kuro sighed. "I was fighting but there were a lot of people around. I ran for it. I found mom and dad's room and saw the door was open. I ran in, mom wasn't alive when I went in. I saw the two beheaded soldiers and ran back out of the room. Everything was on fire. I was only thirteen and dad was still teaching me some of the average firebending moves. Only you could put out the fires Koori. I tried as hard as I could but nothing went down."

Koori smiled. "At least you remembered that."

"Yeah. Do you remember when dad set the curtains on fire?" Kuro asked.

Koori smiled. "Then mom tried to get them off of the hook but I reached up and put them out?" Koori asked. Kuro nodded. "Yeah, that was the first time that I put out a fire.

Zuko took a double take. "How old were you?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably about two and a half."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kuro whispered.

"That's really young for firebending," Iroh said.

"Koori was never like most firebenders," Kuro said.

---

**I hope that you liked this version. I actually started to fall in love with it after I was writing it.**

**Please review.**


	21. Teahouse

**I had a lot of fun writing this during work. Everytime a coworker would pass my computer screen, I would quickly change it to what I was supposed to be doing. Sorry if this is really, really late, but I have been working twelve hour days and have gone home and crashed. I have also started Marching Band again. With Marching Band, I am also the head Librarian and I control all of the music....all 1547 pieces of it...I hope that you like the chapter, please review because I will start the next chapter tonight, and hopefully get about a fourth of it done. Please review, I will update quicker. Promise.**

* * *

"Koori was probably the best firebender around. She was able to control her emotions so well. She would do anything for others too," Kuro smiled as he rubbed Koori's head.

Iroh smiled and the bell at the counter rang. A customer was waiting impatiently and he wanted his tea _now_. Iroh got up from his chair and walked over to the customer, took his order, and then walked back into the kitchen. Zuko kept sitting, looking at Koori intensely. Kuro sighed and looked at Koori.

"Why are you both looking at me?" she questioned.

"I haven't seen you in a while," they both said.

Kuro and Zuko looked at each other. Kuro pointed to Zuko's face. "So, what's with the scar? I never heard of the fabulous Prince getting burned."

Koori looked down. She had known how he got it. She was there because Zhao was there. Zuko touched his face and closed his eyes. "Brother, I do not think that he wishes to talk about it," Koori muttered to him.

"Oh, okay. I didn't mean anything by it. I haven't been in touch with Fire Nation news for a few years," he said bluntly.

Koori wanted to get off of this topic. "What about your wife Kuro?" she asked. He looked stunned. "The spirits showed me her. She looks like she is with child too."

Kuro smiled. "She is a little over eight months pregnant. Any day now, and you'll be an aunt, Koori," he said.

"An aunt?" Koori asked. "Is that like an uncle?"

Zuko laughed. "Yes, Koori. It's like an uncle."

Iroh came back to the table after the customer was served and after he had changed the sign outside to say "Closed".

They seemed to star at each other for a long time until Kuro cleared his throat. Koori remained seated next to Zuko. She was staring intently into the tabletop, remembering what had happened when she was a little girl. "They killed all of them except the three of us," Kuro whispered, going back to remember what they were talking about previously.

"Three?" Koori asked.

"The third is my wife. She was eleven when it happened."

Zuko took a deep breath in and let it out gently. Koori could feel the heat that he generated. "When did you guys come here?" Koori asked.

"This was the second place that we went to. The first was Omashu. When we went there, King Bumi discovered us and he allowed us to stay there. After a while though, things started to go downhill. Soon, our neighbors discovered us and we fled. We came here when I was twenty and have stayed here since. The Dai Li knows about us though. They have kept a close eye on me and my wife."

"Who are the Dai Li?" Koori asked.

"They are some of the coldest earthbenders. They are the ones that enforce the laws next to the government. They have no rules and do what they want. Their leader goes by the name of Long Fang," Iroh said quickly. Koori felt like he was reading out of a book.

"How'd you know all of that?" Kuro asked.

"I tried to break through the great wall once. I had to know a great deal about the security issues!" Iroh boomed with a chuckle. Koori smiled because she had not heard Iroh laugh until this moment. He laughed from his gut. It was a very welcoming laugh and not cruel like Zhao's.

Zuko shifted in his chair and a teapot screamed. "Ah! The tea is finally finished!" Iroh said. He stood from his chair, grabbed his apron and draped the apron over his large stomach. He approached the stove in the back, turned off the burner and brought a tray to the table. Koori's stomach grumbled. It grumbled very loud.

Zuko looked at her and frowned. "And how long has it been since you ate last?" he asked with a sense of sarcasm in his voice.

Koori thought about the nasty saucy bread with rancid cheese. "A few days," Koori muttered, staring at the cookies on the plate. Iroh stuffed four cookies in her mouth.

"You need to eat!" he shouted.

Koori laughed while he found anything that she could fill her stomach with in the kitchen. He rustled in the kitchen, throwing random things in the stove, waiting and then pulling the steaming food out. "Koori, eat those, I recommend it, they are really good," Zuko smiled.

Koori took one of the muffins with small red chunks in it. Her mouth exploded with flavor. She smiled and a blush came to her face. "It's so good!" she shouted. "General, you are an amazing cook!"

Iroh smiled but leaned in close to her. "Drop the General stuff here Koori. The walls have ears. Call me Mushi!" he said.

Koori nodded, "Your muffins are delicious Mushi!"

Kuro turned to Zuko. "And what are we supposed to call the Princy-Poo here?" he asked Iroh.

Zuko glared at him. "Jr…" he said.

Koori laughed. "Why couldn't you pick a more common name? There are a thousand people named Lee!"

"You are about the eighth person that has told me that," he huffed out.

"So there are eight people that know about you?" Koori asked with curiosity.

"You take everything so seriously Koori," Iroh laughed.

Koori smiled at the good humor in the room. She had never been in a room that was so full of joy since she was a child at the palace. Koori stopped smiling and then bowed her head, staring at the plate of crumbs below her.

There were patters on the metal roof above them and people stared to crowd into the closed shop, using it as shelter. "I guess that we should just open the shop, Jr," Iroh said to the table.

"May I help?" Koori asked. "I must find some way to pay for all that I have eaten."

Iroh smiled. "Only if it is okay with your brother," he said.

Kuro looked at Koori. "If you really want to catch up with your friends, perhaps I shall come back to pick you up around seven. Does that work?" he asked.

Koori jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted, catching the attention of everybody that had congregated into the teahouse.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Is Your Name Koori?

**Thank you to all that have added me to your favorite story list and to Renai-85 for the persistance to make me write another chapter. I had promise it on Christmas, but ran out of time. I had a lot of fun creating this chapter but came across a few bumps along the way. I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Koori understood how to take orders through her experiences with Zhao but found some complications when she had to write multiple things onto a piece of paper. Zuko laughed at her for the first few orders but the customers had started to complain about how slow she was being. He instructed how to write one symbol for each item that they sold and the customers started to enjoy their time.

Iroh watched Koori occasionally as she took the orders of his customers. She had gained some weight since he had seen her last but her face still looked as slender as what it had been. He wondered what she had been doing since the Northern Water Tribe encounter, and made a mental note to ask.

The last customer left and Koori sat down. "I can't believe that you do this all day Jr," she huffed to Zuko. He frowned and then looked at her. She was sitting on one of the counter stools and he joined her. Iroh soon left the kitchen and looked at the empty teahouse. "Well kids," he whispered, "I think that we did good for an emergency opening."

Zuko put his head on the table. "So many people….just to avoid a few rain drops…" he mumbled.

Koori smiled and undid the apron that they had given her. "At least we made money Zuko," Iroh said.

Koori's brother entered the teahouse and walked over to where they were sitting. "Koori, my wife is expecting you," he said.

Iroh looked at him, smiled and then ushered them out of the teahouse. Zuko waved and Koori waved goodbye to both of her friends.

Kuro gestured for Koori to grab a hold of his arm but she politely refused and continued to walk. When they reached the front door of Kuro's house, the door immediately opened and Kuro's wife rushed out, embraced Koori and kept hugging her.

The couple laughed when their embrace ended. "This is my wife Yumi," he said.

"It is very nice to meet you," she said and she beamed. "Kuro told me so much about you and how he thought you were dead, how he found you…." She continued to talk but Koori lost interest and stared at Yumi's stomach. Yumi noticed and cupped Koori's chin in her hand. Koori flinched when Yumi's hand touched her face. He fingers were coarse, like she had spent her life working in harsh conditions.

"Is this what happens?" Koori asked as she pointed to Yumi's stomach. Yumi smiled, nodded and grabbed Koori's hand, touched it to her stomach. Koori could feel the pounding of a baby's foot and removed her hand.

"How about we go inside," Kuro sighed. Koori nodded and the door shut behind her.

Koori woke from her bed and looked around. She folded her bedding back and maneuvered her feet out of the bed. Her feet hit the cold floor immediately and she removed them from the wood. She heated up her feet and then stepped out of the bed. Slowly, she made her way through the hallway and down the stairs. She wandered to the kitchen area and sat near a window. Suddenly, the smell of something interesting hit her nostrils and she turned her head.

"I'm sorry," Yumi whispered as she drank a brown liquid, "I know that this smells bad, but it is supposed to help the development of the baby." Koori nodded and Yumi started to drink the foul smelling liquid.

Koori continued to stare out the window in her nightclothes. Crowds of people started to walk past the window and she unfixed herself from her trance. "Perhaps I should get dressed," Koori said to Yumi.

"I think that is best," she replied.

Koori walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway into the sitting room. Yumi was bending in an awkward way to attempt to massage her feet. Koori walked in front of her. "Do you mind if I help you?" she asked. "If you continue what you are attempting to do, you might hurt your child."

"You are an angel," Yumi whispered when Koori grabbed her sore foot and rubbed.

Kuro walked into the room and smiled at his two favorite women. "Ah, good," he said to the image before him. "Koori, this is the reason that I was looking for a helper."

Koori looked at Yumi. "I have required assistance lately," Yumi admitted. "And with Kuro's sudden raise and promotion, we were able to gather the funds to purchase a slave." Kuro smiled as Yumi's eyes drifted shut.

"I can do that," Koori said. "I'm used to taking orders, cleaning, and taking care of humans!"

Kuro's smiled became bigger. "Koori, you don't need to," he said. "You are supposed to be my sister, not my maid."

"But I want to," Koori said to him. "I must find a way to pay you back for rescuing me."

Yumi opened her eyes. "I think that it would be a nice bonding moment between us," she whispered.

"I agree," Koori whispered.

Kuro looked at the two women in front of him and nodded. "I have to go to work," he said.

Koori's eyes lit up. "Then what time shall we expect you home?"

"I'm a military man Koori, who knows…"

---

Koori did everything she could for the house while Yumi rested in her room. Once Koori had done all of the dishes, cleaned out the kitchen, and done all of the laundry, she woke up Yumi as asked. "Koori," Yumi said, "You have outdone yourself. The house is beautiful!"

Koori beamed. It felt good to receive a compliment for her hard work. "You said that we would have to run a few errands?" Koori asked.

"Yes, of course. We need to go to Hickory Hill for some spices, Good Tree for some clothes for you and the baby, Dr. Chime to get my weekly checkup, and then maybe we can stop at the Jasmine Dragon for a snack and tea as a reward."

"Sounds like a good afternoon," Koori smiled. "But you do not need to buy me clothes."

"We will have fun. Think of it as a reward for cleaning my house so well," Yumi whispered.

Koori smiled and they went through the door.

---

Iroh looked out of the window in the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon. He watched as the women and men walked beneath him in the street, happy and unaware that the war was going on outside of the walls of the great city. Suddenly, a black-haired head passed under him. He watched Koori and her sister-in-law pass underneath him. Koori had her hands filled with large bags and boxes. They were talking and Koori occasionally laughed. He smiled and returned to the eight kettles of tea on the stove.

Zuko walked into the kitchen with trays in both hands. "Do you have eight and twelve's orders yet?" he asked.

Iroh nodded and handed him the kettles. "Zuko," he whispered, "Are you happy?"

Zuko looked surprised because Iroh had not only asked him a strange question, he had called him by his real name. "Of course I am happy Uncle," he replied.

Iroh nodded and continued to blend the tea.

---

Koori and Yumi unloaded their bags onto the sitting room floor and left. They walked the streets and alleyways until they got to the teahouse. Koori helped Yumi up the stairs and into the lounge.

Zuko stared at them as they entered and smiled towards Koori. She saw, blushed and continued to her seat. Zuko immediately pulled out Yumi's chair but by the time he reached Koori, she was already sitting. "Could I take your order?" he asked.

"I would like the Ginseng Tea," Yumi said. "It's really delicious Koori."

Koori nodded and said. "Mushi's favorite tea is Jasmine. He gave that to me plenty of times before and I like it a lot. Could I have the Jasmine, Jr?" Koori asked.

"Of course Koori. It'll be about ten minutes," Zuko said.

When Zuko had left to take another couple's order, Yumi leaned in across the table. "Do you know him?" she asked.

Koori leaned in and started to whisper, "I will tell you about it when we are at your house."

"Koori," Yumi laughed. "It is your house as well."

Koori shook her head and watched a strange man sit next to her.

He looked at Koori and then at Yumi. "Is your name Koori?" he asked.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. The Letter

**I have recieved emails about people going through withdrawl because the have not been able to read my story in a very long time, and I have to say that I am pleased. I only have one thing to say about that: the more reviews I get, the sooner I upload new chapters. I have the next five already planned in my head and I have to say that they are excellent!**

**Besides that, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (I guess that I have to say the whole title now huh?).**

* * *

"Who are you?" Yumi asked forcefully, but politely.

He looked at her and then smiled. "I am unable to tell you that sort of information in a public area like this," he said to her.

Koori looked at him and nodded. "We can use the kitchen," Koori said to him. "Mushi is a friend of mine and he owns the place."

The man nodded and Zuko came to the table. "Koori, can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Do you think that I could borrow the kitchen? This man wants a private place to chat," Koori said.

Zuko nodded and Koori stood and walked to the kitchen with the gentleman behind her. He stopped at the doorway, closed the door and leaned on a countertop. Iroh was still inside the kitchen and he waited for Koori to ask him to leave.

"Is he Fire Nation as well?" the gentleman asked.

Koori glared at the man. "Who are you?" she asked. "And what do you want?"

Iroh looked at the two people in his kitchen. He recognized the man but could not match a name to a face. "You used to be a soldier," Iroh whispered.

The gentleman looked at the old man and then turned back toward Koori. "I was a soldier," he said. "A very long time ago."

Koori continued to glare at him. "Then what do you want?" she asked. She was very defensive about soldiers. The soldiers were just the base of the pyramid, the cronies. They required a very little thought process and followed the orders of their commanders. She had come across many soldiers with the wrong intentions in mind toward her.

"Jeong Jeong sent me."

Koori's mind froze. She was thinking that the gentleman before her was a common soldier, or a member of the Dai Li. Iroh looked at the man in front of him. "Koori," he started, "Do you know Jeong Jeong?"

Koori looked at Iroh, a friend that she trusted very much. Her mind was on two different levels. She thought that if this man was a member of some sort of secret society, she would be incriminating Iroh as a Fire Nation refugee. If she admitted that she knew Jeong Jeong, what sort of information would this man tell her? She looked at the well dressed man before her, a stranger.

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked.

"Because he has sent me to deliver a message if I were to find you," the stranger said.

Koori silently accepted. "What's the message?"

The man pulled out a piece of parchment, handed it to her and left. Koori clamped the message in her hand as he left.

"Koori," Iroh started. "Have you met Jeong Jeong?"

Koori looked at him, smiled and nodded. "He was very nice…" she said "…sometimes."

Iroh started to laugh. "He is a character," Iroh smiled. "We respect each other a lot."

Koori and Iroh exited the kitchen. They met Zuko talking quietly to Yumi. "We saw that man leave earlier, what did he want?" Yumi asked automatically. She continued to talk as Koori folded the letter even more, tucked it into her kimono and sat at the table. Iroh stared at Koori intently and she motioned with her hands that she would tell him later.

Zuko watched Koori intently and Yumi huffed out a sigh. "It is so hot in this teahouse, it must be the pregnancy!" she whispered. Yumi stood from her chair awkwardly and cradled her stomach. Koori pushed in Yumi's chair, pushed in her own, and then Yumi handed Zuko a few golden coins. "Excellent tea," Yumi complemented.

"Thank you," Iroh and Zuko said at once.

---

A few hours had passed before Koori read the letter. She was not that curious as to what Jeong Jeong had told her because she had not seen him in so long. It probably just contained the information that Shika was safe, eating all of their food, and wondering where Koori was. She unfolded the parchment and started to read:

_Koori, your whereabouts will be told to nobody other than me and the messenger, but you probably would have figured that out already. Shika would like you to know that she is safe and well. The men have missed you since your capture but wish you well during your journey. I understand that this message may not reach you in case the traders that you came across were violent, but I wish you happy travels through the Kingdom or through the Spirit World. If this message does reach you, our whereabouts are hidden, do not try to find us unless you search your travel bag for answers. I am sure that you have found what you were anxious to find by now, but try not to get into trouble. If you do end up getting in trouble, start to find people that you trust and stick with them. I do hope that you are doing well, but I shall see you in the near future. Keep up high hopes, and never give up._

_-Jeong Jeong_

Koori placed the letter on the table and rubbed her eyes. She tilted her head toward the ceiling and stared. She thought about the letter before her. Jeong Jeong had wished her happiness and wellness so many times that he thought she might be in the Spirit World. The letter contained nothing of importance to her other than the message that the men and Shika missed her. Slowly, Koori flipped the letter over, folded it in the way that it was, and stuck it into her shirt. Kuro knocked on the doorway and entered.

"I heard that you had a very eventful day," Kuro said. Koori smiled and sat on her desk chair. "Would you wish to tell me just what happened today at the teahouse?" he asked.

Koori started to tell him the events that Yumi did not know. She kept the letter from Jeong Jeong a secret and told him a few lies to cover up the story behind it. Kuro left when he was satisfied but Koori caught his sleeve before he left.

"Kuro," she whispered. "There is a coup in Ba Sing Se."

Kuro looked at her and nodded. "I know, the Dai Li has been pressing on all of the regular soldiers," he whispered back. "They could even be listening now."

Koori shook her head. "It's not the Dai Li, Kuro," Koori said slowly. "The Fire Nation has broken through the walls. They have probably already made contact with the King, bidding their time."

Kuro stared down at Koori and smiled. "I'll try to protect you Koori," he said. "Promise."

---

Koori stared into her dark ceiling and moved in her blanket. She had the urge to walk around, go into the streets and talk to Iroh.

She got out of bed and put on the kimono she had worn during the day. She pulled a cloak out of her drawer and put it on for warmth. She pulled her hair from the hood and pulled it over her head. She walked out of her room, and then out of her house. Walking into the alleyway, she made her way toward the Jasmine Dragon.

She head footsteps behind her and turned. Nothing.

She continued to walk and a man dressed in an elegant green, carrying a lantern was before her.

"What are you doing out past curfew little girl?" he asked.

* * *

**OH! I wonder what the scary man is going to do to Koori (hint hint!). Please review so I can update.**


	24. Earth Spirit

**Goodness, it has been a while since I have updated. I hope that I did not make you wait to long. I plan on becoming more involved with Koori's life because I have started a comic called "The Adventures of Zhao and Koori." I will post when it will be available to view, and where to view it. It shall be funny and cute...but devious...mwhaha.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

She turned toward the voice that was scolding her. Her mind wondered coldly if the man in green was a member of the Dia Li, or just a passerby. Her heart stopped when he opened his mouth another time and she quickly thought of an excuse.

He wore a tiny hat with a spike on the top. He pulled it off of his head, and bowed. "You must be Koori," he said. "The other spirits have told me much about you."

The man frightened her at first, and her fear turned into understanding. "You must be the Earth Spirit," she said while bowing.

"That I am," he replied. "The others are right, you are a smart cookie."

"What are you going to show me?" she asked.

He looked around himself and then found a small cubby. "I want you to sit down in here for a moment," he whispered. Koori did as she was told. "Now I want you to take a deep breath in and hold it." Koori did as she was told, again. The spirit touched her forehead, pulled on her spirit for a moment, and then drug it out.

Koori looked down at her lifeless body. Something about seeing her body from across the ally scared her and she attempted to clamp onto her wrist. Her arms would not interlock; they just glided right past each other. The spirit noticed and smiled. "It's pretty difficult to fix your clothing too."

Koori attempted to touch her clothes, but again, the fabric was a milky aurora that she could not touch. The spirit then laughed heartedly. The hair on the back of Koori's neck stood up and he grabbed her wrist, held her tightly and started to fly toward the palace gates.

Koori was shocked at first and then asked, "What about my body?"

The spirit turned to look at her as he flew. "It should be fine. That is why I asked you to climb into that crevice."

Koori understood and then questioned, "What am I supposed to see today?"

He smiled. "The Wind Spirit told me that you always got right to the point." Koori continued to look at him, her eyes questioning. "You are about to see the members of the coup. They are planning to arrive sometime next week. We will be going into the future, so hopefully, you can prevent a few things from happening."

Koori just looked at him and he turned back toward the palace. Once they reached the inner gates, the giant staircase seemed to take forever to climb. He reached the top of the stairs mere seconds before Koori even got onto the first stair at the bottom. He laughed. "Just jump!" she heard him shout. She did as she was told and jumped the stairs to greet him again.

Her body floated into the air, hovered a few seconds and then she was at the top of the stairs before she knew it. "It's a very nice addition to being a spirit," he commented. Koori looked at the giant six-story staircase behind her.

"That defiantly would be a nice perk about being a spirit," she said, smiling.

He looked at her. "Aww," he said. "You do have a very pretty smile."

She turned her head toward the palace and he grabbed her wrist again, running down the halls. "The biggest and prettiest door always holds the leader," he mumbled to himself. Koori listened and created a question in her head in case she ever would talk to an elegant ruler with a beautiful door. They walked in and the room held the Earth King. Koori instantly bowed and the Earth Spirit looked at her quizzically. "He cannot see you, so there is no point in bowing."

Koori stood from her bow. "Oh, right," Koori whispered. "You did say that we were in the future.

The Earth Spirit looked at her. "Humans could still see us if they had enough spiritual power. You see me in the human world, don't you?" he asked.

Koori nodded her head. "So I can see any spirit because of my spiritual power?" she asked.

The Earth Spirit continued to look at her quizzically. "I am not quite sure. You should try it sometime," he told her.

He led her closer to the king and she saw a few women around him. Thinking that they were his servants, she questioned the Earth Spirit. "Where are the members of the coup?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you not see the three women in front of you?" Koori nodded her head. "They might not look like much, but this evil creation is the Princess of the Fire Nation!" He pointed to the girl in the center and stuck his tongue out at her.

Koori walked to view the princess. "I have not seen her since she looked innocent," Koori admitted.

The spirit laughed. "This human has never been innocent. She was always evil and she will always be evil."

Koori continued to study the face of the princess. "Who's identity did she steal?" Koori asked. "I remember seeing this uniform before."

The spirit nodded. "It is the uniform of a Kiyoshi warrior. The princess and her friends attacked a group of them and sent them to a prison. Sadly, they took their uniforms and will be respected by the king, thinking that they are friends of the avatar."

Koori nodded. "So, my job is to find these women and turn them in for what they really are?"

"Yes," the spirit said. "You must also keep Prince Zuko away from these women. Especially the princess. She will ruin the path that we have worked so hard for him to have."

Koori was confused. "Path?" she asked.

"You have asked too much dear Koori," the Earth Spirit said, smiling. "I am afraid that this is all that I was supposed to tell you. I wish you well in your quest."

With his final words, the spirit was gone and Koori woke up in her body. She tried to pull herself out of the crevice she was in. Finally, after many trials, she was out. Moving against the wall, Koori managed to find the back entrance to the Jasmine Dragon. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. She waited for a few minutes and then knocked again. No answer. Frustrated, Koori pounded on the door and waited against the ally wall. Nobody came out of the door.

Maybe they don't live above the teashop, Koori thought. She started to walk away. She stared at the front porch of Kuro's house. Koori sat on the porch, thinking. The stars calmed her mind and the front door opened.

"Koori," Kuro said, "I know that you have not been in the city before, but it is illegal to walk around at night. If they catch you, you will be thrown in prison."

Koori looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry, I was not aware that there was a rule on the curfew," Koori whispered.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" he asked, feeling the breeze scrape his face.

"I was trying to see Mushi and Jr," Koori admitted.

Kuro stared at her. "They haven't moved up from the lower ranks of the city yet. They are still trying to move."

Koori was confused. "Lower ranks?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "They just got the teashop sometime last week. Yumi has gone there every single day because the doctor says that tea is good for the baby."

"Where are the lower ranks?"

Kuro placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "If I can remember right, they were in the 93 district of the lower ranks." Koori looked away.

"That is a fair ways away, isn't it?"

Kuro nodded. "They must have to take the earth railway everyday to get there. They sure do have to wake up early," he said, laughing at the last statement.

Koori nodded and hugged her brother. She could smell the shampoo in his hair and the scent of the cologne that he had worn during the day. She took the smell in and tried to remember what having a brother was like. Slowly, he hugged her back and she released him and opened the front door. Both entered the living room and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter will be uploaded sometime within the next week if I get five reviews. If I don't get five, then it will probably be two weeks. Sorry, but the comic is addicting!**


	25. Revealing Sickness

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am also giving you guys a surprise at the end of this chapter. I know that you will all like it!**

* * *

Koori woke with a scream. She searched her bed for the lotus tile that she had lost during the dream. The spirits had gotten angry when she had reported it missing and she cringed when she realized that it was only a dream. The face-stealing spirit was not after her. She breathed a sigh of relief and Kuro ran into the room. He stared at her.

"Bad dream?" was all he said. Koori nodded. He left the room, rubbing the back of his neck. He returned to his room with a slam of the door, and Koori laid her head onto her pillow. She took in a deep breath and then felt something cold on her shoulder. She looked down with a squint, not really looking and she thought she saw a hand. She looked at her shoulder intently and waited. Nothing happened. She heated up her shoulder and it would not return to its warmth. She thought that it was a spirit, but she could see spirits. What was it?

She pulled her shoulder out of the aurora and covered up her shoulders with her blankets. She closed her eyes and started another dream.

_It hurts, she thought, everywhere. Master has only been with me for six years, how am I going to do my daily chores lying in bed ill? Master would probably let me die if he had the chance. I am not that important to him._

_The doctor entered his clinic. They were in the confines of Zhao's ship. He was commanding it for the Fire Nation blockade. He had often been transferred from a ship in the blockade to a commanding post in the Earth Kingdom since he was given the Commanding Officer position. The doctor felt her forehead and shook his head._

"_You have a really high fever, young lady," the doctor told her. Koori said nothing, as she was trained to do. "You are a firebender, correct?" he asked._

_Koori nodded her head and he turned to complete his work. A nurse came in. She had a light red hat with steel-tipped boots. She wore a skirt that went down to her mid thigh and an intricate red and gold top on. Koori stared at her. She was beautiful, and she had not seen many other girls on the ship. The nurse saw Koori's eyes. She looked down on Koori and smiled. "And who do you serve?" she asked._

_The doctor finally noticed his nurse. "She's Commander Zhao's. She won't talk. He says that she is very shy around strangers," the doctor said. Koori laid her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes._

"_Does she know about her condition?" the nurse asked a few minutes later when they had thought that she was asleep._

"_She does not know. Neither does Commander Zhao. I do not think that it would be wise to tell him what we have discovered at this time."_

_The nurse looked at the doctor. "What if he already knows?" she asked._

"_Then, that it even more of a reason not to tell him," the doctor said. He felt her forehead one more time. "Cold as ice," he said._

_The nurse felt her forehead. "It is weird to see a firebender with this ability." The doctor nodded. He had never seen anything like this child before. She was hotter than a furnace one second, and then colder than the South Pole the next. _

_The nurse opened the door and the face in front of her frightened her. "Commander Zhao!" she said, startled. "We were not expecting you until the late afternoon."_

"_Change of plans," Zhao said. "How is she?" he asked._

"_She is doing better than before you brought her here," the doctor said._

_Zhao looked at the nurse. "Leave," he told her. She nodded and left the room. Zhao's warm hands felt Koori's forehead. He removed his hands quickly, feeling the cold beneath his fingers. The doctor returned to his desk prepping a bandage for another soldier. "She is colder than the catacombs of the Southern Water Tribe," Zhao remarked._

_The doctor continued on his bandage. "I have realized that, Commander Zhao," the doctor said. Zhao smiled._

"_What else have you found out about her condition?" Zhao asked._

"_Other than the fact that she switches temperatures rapidly, nothing," the doctor said, studying his bandage. Zhao nodded. The doctor looked up, thinking that he said the wrong thing. "She does have a severe case of the flu though."_

_Zhao looked at Koori and rubbed his hand over the top of her head. She nuzzled deeper into the pillow at his touch and he turned his back to the doctor to smile. He gazed at the soft features on her face. She was still a child and he felt his fingers twitch. He returned to face the doctor and rolled his eyes._

"_I will be taking her from here," Zhao said. _

_The doctor looked at Zhao, astonished. "She needs to be monitored!" the doctor said. Zhao put up his hand._

"_I understand. But she also requires a comfortable place that she recognizes to overcome her illness quicker," Zhao retorted._

_The doctor nodded and then pulled a container out of his desk. "If you would like the job, give her one of these every four hours," the doctor informed. Zhao held up the bottle and analyzed it. He nodded and grabbed Koori at her neck and behind the knee. He picked her off of the bed and she changed her position to suit her new sleeping arrangement. Zhao nudged his head to the door and the doctor opened it. The doctor followed Zhao down the hall and to his quarters. The doctor opened the next door and Zhao walked in. The door shut and Zhao continued to walk to his bed. He laid his slave down on the sheets and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and held it. She was still colder than ice and at once, her body temperature shifted. He could feel her hand warming and she opened her eyes._

"_Master?" she questioned. Zhao frowned at the loss of energy in her voice._

"_Shush, Koori," Zhao whispered, smiling. "You're back where you belong." Koori closed her eyes at the soothing sound of his voice and smiled weakly. Zhao stood from the bed, knelt down to her level and kissed her forehead. He left the room after he turned out the light. _

Koori woke up with the feeling that she had just been kissed on the forehead. She felt her brow and laughed at herself. Her dreams were starting to feel more real. She cringed when she got out of bed. The chill of the air brought her to her senses and she took off her nightshirt, pulling on a new shirt to wear for the day. When she finished putting on her clothes, she looked into the mirror and felt something cold swoop over her body. She shivered and then left her room, closing the door tightly.

She sat down in the window of the kitchen and looked to the sun. It was rising slowly and she breathed in, letting the warmth of the sun heat her. Kuro walked up to the window behind her. "It's beautiful, is it not?" he asked.

Koori looked out. "It brings back memories," Koori said without thinking.

Kuro looked interested. "Of what?" he asked.

Koori turned around and stared at her brother. "The memories do not matter."

Koori was not telling her brother the truth. She had been thinking of Zhao's soft touches in the morning and the warmth of his body against her skin. Koori pushed her gaze to Yumi. She had walked into the kitchen to prepare her tea and she clutched her stomach.

"The baby kicks regularly now," she said, informing them about the pain lining her face. Both individuals nodded and Koori grabbed the teapot. She put some water into it and lit the stovetop without using the spark rocks. Kuro grabbed her hand.

"You know that you cannot do that outside of this house, correct?" he asked. Koori nodded. "If they caught you, you will die."

_Yes, die._

Koori turned around to the voice and saw nothing. She gulped and Kuro finished helping his wife.

_Die._

The voice was clear and Koori continued her search. What was it? She forgot her search and closed her eyes, smelling the rancid tea. Yumi smiled at Koori. "Would you like to come to the teashop with me today?" she asked. Koori nodded.

She wanted to ask Zuko for a favor.

* * *

**Guess who is going to come back slightly? I have realized that he should be included and I shall bring a good argument to the table later in the storyline. I love his character. Guess who it is and you get a cookie!**


	26. The Plan

**I was reading past chapter of Concubine and Betrayal and I was like "Holy crap, it takes me five minutes to read through each chapter." I decided to write more and will keep writing more in each chapter. I am sorry about the really short chapters now that I look back.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...but I will go out and see the movie the first day it is out.**

* * *

Yumi walked to the teashop with Koori at her heels. Koori had been looking forward to visiting the young Prince all day to ask him something. The two women walked past the place where Koori had been sold to Kuro. Koori glared at the spot and turned her attention back to the pregnant woman in front of her. A week, Koori thought. He said that they would have another shipment in a week.

The words echoed in Koori's head and she heard the voice again.

_Why are you acting this way?_

Koori looked around herself. What was the voice trying to tell her? Why could she not see its owner?

Yumi huffed up the stairs of the teashop and Koori followed, helping Yumi briefly before catching Zuko's eyes. Zuko almost dropped the plate he was picking up when he saw Koori. There was something different about the way she looked today and it interested him.

Koori felt through her black hair. It was pulled back into a loose bun in the back. Half of her hair was intentionally not put into the bun and Yumi had called it "cute". Koori proceeded to walk to her seat and pull out the chair for Yumi. Zuko walked up hesitantly and Koori smiled to him.

"Could I get your order?" he asked Yumi.

"Jasmine of course," Yumi said. "Koori, what about you?"

Koori thought about it and shook her head. "I am not interested in tea today," she whispered. Zuko nodded and walked away to tell his uncle about their new arrivals.

"Koori!" she heard in the background. Koori turned her head, looked at Yumi, who nodded, and then got out of her chair. She walked up to the counter and smiled to the General.

"Mushi," Koori started, "I must request your nephew's assistance tonight."

Zuko looked at Koori, curiosity overcoming his face. "For what?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

Koori nodded. "I do not wish to discuss this here, but could you meet me at sundown at the teashop?" Iroh looked from Koori to Zuko.

"It is okay with me if my nephew goes on a date with you, Koori," Iroh stated.

Koori's face lost its color. "It would not be a date," she admitted.

Iroh smiled and then nodded. Koori turned her gaze to Zuko and stared intently. "Uncle," Zuko said, nudging Iroh. Iroh looked up at Zuko, his smile showing off the sparkles in his eyes. He was truly happy making tea as a profession. Zuko finished his statement, "Can I take a quick break and talk to Koori?"

Iroh nodded. "Of course! The customers are all caught up. It will take me about ten minutes to make a fresh batch of Jasmine."

Koori and Zuko walked out of the teashop. Both continued to walk and Zuko grew tired of the silence. "What do you want?" he asked.

Koori could feel the tension in his voice and shrugged. "If you do not wish to help me, I think that I could do fine on my own," she said.

Zuko smacked his head. "That is not what I meant. What do you want me for?" he asked, restating his question.

Koori looked into his amber eyes and smiled. "I require your fighting skills."

"And?" Zuko asked.

Koori pointed to the stage where she was auctioned off. "I want them to pay for what they did to me," Koori whispered.

Zuko looked toward where Koori was pointing. He sighed. "How do you expect them to pay?" he asked.

Koori turned her head away. "When I was captured, I said that he would be the first man that I would kill," she said. Zuko looked away. Koori continued, "But after thinking for a long time, it was a horrible idea." Zuko looked back at her. She was staring intently into the sky. "I came to the conclusion that I did not want another woman to go through what I went through with them."

Zuko was still looking at her. "What did they do to you?" he asked.

Koori closed her eyes. "I do not wish to talk about it."

Zuko nodded. "What do you think will make them pay for their actions?"

Koori returned her gaze to meet Zuko's. "I want to set all of their women free."

Zuko nodded. He understood what she wanted, but did not understand what she was going to do to make the lesson permanent. Koori started to walk away. "Anything else?" he asked in a whisper.

Koori turned to him and closed her eyes. "Bring your mask," she said.

Zuko stared at her as she walked away, toward the teahouse. He ran after her and caught her shoulder. "How do you know about that?" he asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

"Your stance never changed when you put on the mask," Koori whispered. "I also knew where you were whenever I passed you on the ship all of the way up to the North Pole. You have the stance as if you have been trained differently all of your life. You probably have, considering you royal family tree," Koori said. She thought and simplified her answer. "You stand differently than everybody else."

Zuko smiled and then let her shoulder go. "I will bring it, if you help me when I ask you." Zuko was bargaining. Her assistance would probably be helpful somewhere in his journey.

Koori waited at the entrance to the teahouse. It had closed more than an hour ago and she felt impatient. She saw Zuko walking up toward her and she relaxed. There was something about his presence that soothed her. She looked at his green outfit. She smiled when she saw the black pants under his green overcoat, along with the broadswords at his side. He carried a small package with him and Koori sighed.

Zuko looked at her. Her hair was tied up at the back of her neck. She had on a green waistcoat and a large black collar enveloped the top of it. She had a sword tied around her belt and he was confused. He pointed to the sword. "And when did you find the time to learn how to use that?" he asked.

Koori frowned. "Kuro taught me a few moves during the week after I asked him."

"Koori," Zuko stated, "Learning bending and swordsmanship are two completely different things."

Koori grabbed the hilt of her sword and nodded. "Kuro is a really good teacher. He had to hide his bending and had to learn quickly. Just like me."

Zuko looked Koori over and rubbed his hand through the back of his neck. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

Koori looked at the sky. "We should sit here for a while and then head toward the auction house as soon as the sun goes down," Koori said. She picked up a stick from the ground and poked the dirt. She drew a picture and Zuko watched. She used her finger to direct him. "The men stayed in a room on the other side of the wall. This room contains giant tubs for communal bathes. There is another room that has the clothes we all wore." She had drawn all of the rooms with little stick figures inside them. She pointed to one of the stick figures. "This one, in the bath, is a man. He watches everything that the older women do."

A chill went up Zuko's spine. He quivered and Koori felt him. She looked at the sky and nodded. Zuko grabbed his mask and rubbed the picture out with his foot. Koori walked beside him.

They arrived at the auction house and attempted to open the door. Koori shoved and heaved after Zuko. Locked, she thought. Koori looked around and then pulled something out of her hair. A bobby pin was lodged in between her fingers and Zuko gawked. "And when did you learn how to break into a place?" he asked.

Koori laughed. "I was not breaking in. I was trying to break out when I learned this trick. It did not work as I had planned though," Koori whispered. Zuko looked at her.

"Getting away from Zhao then, huh?" he asked.

Koori nodded. "The pin ended up breaking in the lock. Worst. Idea. Ever."

Zuko started to laugh at her expression. Then he heard the lock click and pulled on the door. Zuko peeped into the building and allowed Koori to go in first. He closed the door behind him, locked it and then followed Koori. She went right to the room with the baths and looked up. "We can hide up there," she said, pointing up.

Zuko looked at the rafters. He could easily jump down from them without getting hurt; it was getting up that was going to hurt him. Zuko looked around and then found a rope that connected to a chandelier. He walked over and started to climb up. Koori stared at him. He got up to the rafters and smiled down at Koori. "Your turn," he said.

Koori looked at the rope at the side. "I don't think that I will be able to do that," Koori admitted.

Zuko looked around. "And why not?" he asked.

Koori pointed to her arms. "I may be a little strong from polishing Master's armor for all of these years, but climbing stuff was never in my job description," Koori explained.

Koori huffed out a sigh. "Well," he said. He looked around again. "Grab the rope." Koori looked at him with an I-already-told-you-I-cannot-do-that look. "I will pull you up."

She nodded and grabbed the rope, did as much as she could with pulling herself up and then felt the rope move from Zuko's pulling. He pulled her up easily and then lost his grip. She slid down but jumped up and caught the rafter. Her grip was loose and she started to slip. Zuko tossed the rope to the side and helped her climb up. She knelt against another rafter and took off her overcoat. Zuko did the same and folded it up. Zuko looked at Koori again. Her outfit was black and the collar of her shirt was still enormous. Koori looked at Zuko and nodded her head. She had seen him multiple times in the same outfit and she grabbed the bag that held the mask. She pulled the mask out of its hiding spot and smiled at it. Her fingers traced the lines of it.

Zuko looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Koori blushed when she looked up. "Do you know that you were the first one that I had talked to other than Master since my slavery began?"

Zuko shook his head. "You also kicked me really hard too," he joked.

Koori smiled. "I am very sorry about that."

Zuko shook his head. "There is no need to be sorry."

Koori and Zuko stared at each other for some time and then the door opened below them. Zuko pulled on his mask, tied it, and then waited. Koori pulled up her collar until it went over her nose and then tied it in the back. Koori looked at the man she hated the most in the world.

_What is wrong?_

Koori ignored the voice. She should not be hearing voices. She pushed the voice out of her head.

_Do you not recognize my voice yet?_

It was questioning her and she continued to ignore it. The man looked around and Koori's hate bubbled over. She wanted to pull herself out of her hiding spot and attack him, but she knew better. Her fingers turned white as she grasped the board below her, holding her in place.

Zuko looked through the holes in his mask. Koori's breathing had gotten shallower and he knew that this man was the one she detested. The man looked around, turned on a faucet and then stood back as the water rushed into the large bathtubs. A fire was lit underneath of the tubs and Zuko frowned when the women were ushered in. Some of them had half of their clothes ripped off already and he felt sickened. How many of these men had Koori been tortured by and what made the one man sicken Koori.

The man looked at the women in front of him. Older ladies showed up out of nowhere and started to rip the younger women's clothes off. Koori had to move her hands before her fingers had splinters. Zuko felt her movements and leaned against the vertical rafter.

"When do you want to attack?" he whispered.

Koori looked at him. The mask frightened her at first and she remembered that it was Zuko under the mask. "When all of the men go into the opposite room," Koori whispered back.

Zuko watched all of the men wander into the room. His breath was taken away.

"How many of these men are earthbenders?" he asked.

Koori thought back. She knew that their leader was an earthbender as well as a couple of the other men. "A few of them," was all she said.

Zuko counted the men he was seeing. "Eleven men, plus all of the older ladies?"

Koori counted and nodded. The men disappeared into the next room and Koori jumped from the rafters. Zuko followed.

* * *

**I cannot wait for The Last Airbender to come out. A couple of things scare me about the movie though. Zhao doesn't have sideburns! (cries dramatically) That is what makes him my favorite! Oh well I guess, I am not going off of the movie...:)**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. I want to update sometime within the next two weeks now that I have the ending in my head. I also have a favor to ask. I need a name for Yumi's baby. Please give me names and I will pick one that I think matches better.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, review!**


	27. Ice

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But please review. I am making the very last chapter tonight. I just need to fill in everything in between. :)**

* * *

Koori and Zuko landed on their feet and started to attack the older women. Zuko just disabled them and tied them to the walls using the various chains he sliced from the rock columns holding the roof up. Koori punched the women in the face and they fell to the ground swearing or screaming. She noticed that the screams caught the attention of the men in the other room and they started to file in. Koori stared at them and unsheathed her sword. Zuko had his broadswords lodged in his hands and was ready to fight.

The men stared at first and then Koori moved toward the frightened, half-naked women to the left of her. The leader threw a large stone at her and Koori sliced it in half with the blade in her hands. Zuko looked over and then after seeing that she was okay, attacked the men behind the leader.

The leader moved forward, toward Koori and grinned. He hurled several more rocks and Koori barely dodged them all. She had time to get a quick step off of the ground before another rock was soaring toward her feet. Koori sliced the chains off of one of the women with her sword. The woman clutched at the wall behind her and Koori dodged another rock.

"Try to get the rest of them free!" Koori ordered, her eyes planted on the frightened woman. The woman nodded and then pulled at the chains. Koori tossed her the bobby pin that she had used to break into the building and the woman began stuffing the pin into the lock. Koori returned to her fight with the leader.

"You are going to regret that, you bitch!" he shouted.

Zuko turned his head and saw Koori dodging giant walls of rock along with boulders. He returned to his fight with the remaining ten men. He was outnumbered and barely defeating the men without using his firebending. They continued to hurl rocks and various walls at him until he could barely stand. Zuko finally had both of his feet planted on the ground and he had a broadsword in each hand. He moved forward and finally had an advantage on at least half of the surrounding men. He could not look at Koori any longer for fear that he may overpowered by the earthbenders in front of him.

Koori looked over to Zuko. It just was not fair that she had to direct all of her attention to the man staring greedily in front of her. She heard a lock click and then rest of the women were set free. "Get out of here!" Koori shouted, muffling her voice.

The women did as they were told and scampered. Koori jumped into a large tub and tried to swim past the leader in order to assist Zuko. The leader jumped in after her.

"You are going to wish that you were never born!" the leader shouted as he pushed himself further with his earthbending. He pushed water out of his way and then grabbed for Koori. He missed and Koori ducked her head under the water and swam as fast as she could until she got to the end. Her head popped out of the water and she took in a deep breath. The man caught her shoulder and pulled her out of the water. She was hurled to the side of the room, knocking over three of the men that Zuko was fighting. Zuko ran over to her and bent down. He had already fought six of the men. Two more remained and they were huddled behind their leader because they were unable to bend.

Zuko pulled Koori up from her slumped over state. The men below her had cushioned her fall, but her side still hurt. She grabbed for it and winced. The leader was looking at her and smiling.

"Only fools hide behind masks," he remarked.

Zuko stiffened his arms and Koori attacked the leader head-on. She tried to give him a roundhouse kick but he caught her calf. She tried to throw a punch at him but he caught her hand. He head butted her and she fell to the ground. Koori attempted to punch him when she stood. He grabbed her arm, twisted it around and ripped her face covering off.

"And this is who my attacked is," he said slyly. "My favorite trade. It's so nice to know that you are not dead yet."

Koori's blood turned cold and she could feel her face be nipped with the cold that her body gave off. The leader's breath started to fog and Koori's eyes went big. Zuko turned to Koori after the last crony fell to the floor. He was cold and the hair on the back of his neck started to rise. He looked at Koori. Her face covering was ripped off and her hair was in disarray. She attempted to kick him again and he caught her calf. She swung her body around and then back-kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor and Koori landed on her hands. She balanced on them and then jumped onto her feet.

Koori and the man were covered in water. Koori glared at him and then pulled in a deep breath. She breathed out and the man froze in front of her. The other men that were barely conscious saw what Koori was doing. She looked at them.

"I would recommend that you make the bath as warm as you can, as quick as you can," Koori said and she picked her sword up from the ground. She sheathed it and looked around. Zuko was standing still, unable to move because he was so cold. Koori nudged him and he moved his legs. There was something about Koori's touch that warmed him.

* * *

Zuko and Koori were running through the upper ranks of Ba Sing Se. Koori stopped at her brother's house. "Kuro will not mind if you stay the night, Prince Zuko," Koori said. "It is late out and the Dai Li will defiantly be around this late at night.

Zuko thought about her proposal. His uncle was not expecting him to return home for the night because of the stone divisions in the city. He was going to sleep in the apartment above the new teashop but he liked Koori's idea better.

He nodded his head. "I think that I would prefer that," he whispered.

* * *

Koori laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She had informed Kuro that Zuko would be staying in the guest bedroom for the night. Kuro had nodded groggily because he was in bed. She had showed Zuko to his room and laid out some of Kuro's old clothes for him to sleep in. Zuko had thanked her and she shut the door.

She sensed eyes on her figure when she slept. Something was watching her and she opened her eyes to see what. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Zuko sitting in her chair, sleeping soundlessly.

Standing from her bed, she pulled the covers over to Zuko. He nuzzled into them like a child and she smiled. She returned to her bed and she saw him move from the corners of her eyes. "Are you awake?" he asked the darkness.

Koori snapped her fingers to light the candle behind him. She looked at Zuko and nodded her head. "Were you uncomfortable in the spare bedroom?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I couldn't sleep." He covered his face with his hands and then rubbed his eyes.

Koori nodded. "Are you worried about anything?" Koori asked.

Zuko shook his head again. "I couldn't be happier," he said. His voice seemed to hold some sort of sarcasm but Koori could not adequately tell. "I am confused," Zuko admitted after looking at Koori's facial expression.

Koori tilted her head to the side and pulled her knees up to her chin, sitting on her bed. "You can relay your confusion to me," Koori said, smiling.

Zuko looked at her. Even after the horrible night that she had, she was still happy. Zuko tried to smile back but he could not force his face to contort to his will. Koori's smile disappeared. "It's about your ability," Zuko whispered.

Koori blinked her eyes. "My healing ability?" she asked, looking at her hands.

Zuko looked to the ground. "Sort of," he whispered.

Koori looked up at him. His hazel eyes were closed and his scared face was flickering in the firelight. She had never looked at Zuko the way she was looking at him now. She had never been alone with him and she closed her eyes as soon as his opened.

He had seen her many times before but he had never seen her in the flickering light that made him most comfortable. Her eyes were closed and he opened his mouth, closed it and then studied her face. She turned her head, pushed her hair behind her ear and then opened her eyes again.

"At the North Pole," Koori started. She looked into his eyes. "I saw the waterbenders practice. I noticed that when I got upset, I could freeze the water around me." Zuko's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. "I don't know how I can do it, but I have been practicing to harness the feelings that activate this new power."

Zuko nodded and blew out the candle. Koori could feel his body move closer to her and then leave. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned and Koori could feel his other hand clasp around her own. "I will not tell anybody," he said.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko," Koori said. She released his hand and he let go reluctantly.

Koori heard the door close and she laid her head back on the pillow. She tossed the sheets around until she was comfortable and continued to blink her eyes, unable to fall asleep. She looked at the room and then thought of Prince Zuko.

_Do not sour your thoughts with the likes of him_.

Koori looked around her room and then stood from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and left. She looked around for the door of the guest bedroom and stood in front of it. She stared at the wood door and put her closed fist up to it. She wanted to knock on the door and tell him something that haunted her dreams for some time, but she could not bring herself to do it.

The door was mocking her and she turned the doorknob and walked in without knocking. She shut the door and peered at Zuko's body. He did not wear a shirt when he slept and Koori knelt over his bed. She sat there for what seemed like eternity and peered at the left side of his face. She reached for it and he grabbed her hand. Koori took in a deep breath and he opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

Koori looked at Zuko's eyes through the darkness "I-I…" Koori could not form words with her mouth. Zuko lit the candle at the side of his room by flicking his wrist. He gave her a look that frightened her and she turned to leave the room. She stopped herself at the doorway by clasping her hands on the frame. "I was there when your father punished you," Koori blurted.

Koori could hear him move out of his sheets and he grabbed her arm and waist. He led her to the desk chair in his room and she sat. "Why were you there?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

Koori could not look at him. "Master was told to bring me in case you were injured."

Zuko stopped breathing. "But," his eyes opened bigger and he stared at the Fire Nation girl in front of her. "I was injured."

Koori nodded and finally obtained the courage to look at him. She stared and turned away again. "He was told that my services were not going to be necessary. Your father had given him direct orders to kill me as well."

The door to the guest bedroom opened and Kuro stood in the doorway. "Guys, it is really early to be talking," he yawned. He looked at Zuko, "And I could care less if you are royalty or not when it comes to sleeping."

Koori left the room and returned to her own. She sat on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**In the next chapter, I will be sure to explain why Koori was there and why Zhao did not kill her. There will also be a surprise guest, and I need a name for Yumi's baby. Please, anything will work. I have nothing...**

**Please review!**


	28. Saving Appa

**I do not own Avatar, but I will try to in the future. XD**

* * *

Zuko woke the next morning with a headache. He did not understand what was bothering him more: Koori's ability to freeze things or the fact that his father had ordered her not to heal his wound.

He rubbed his eyes and there was a knock on his door. He opened it and stared at Koori, a smile planted across her face. She had a tray lodged in her hands. "Breakfast, Prince Zuko," she said.

The banished Prince looked at Koori and attempted to smile back. "What time did you get up?" he asked.

Koori stuck out her tongue in thought once she put the tray down on the desk. "A little before sunrise, I think," Koori whispered. She put her finger up to her chin and nodded. "Yeah, that's about right," Koori said, confirming the time.

Zuko rubbed his head. He had just gotten used to having a full head of hair even though he had it for a while. "Koori," Zuko stuttered. She looked up at him and her smile widened.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" she asked.

He looked at her, pity in his golden eyes. "Drop the Prince stuff," he ordered her.

Koori stared at him for some time until she shook her head. "I refuse. Your title should always be used because I respect you," Koori said.

Zuko shook his head at her statement. "You are my friend. Friends do not usually refer to their friends by their titles. What if I started to call you Slave Koori?" he asked.

Koori looked at him like he had insulted her. "I feel like you just hurt my feelings," Koori admitted.

Zuko looked at her and then nodded. He rubbed his hand through his hair again and then said, "Yeah, well, you calling me Prince Zuko all of the time makes me feel like a royal prick."

Koori busted out laughing. "What if I told you that you were?" she asked.

Zuko looked at her, dumbstruck. She was laughing at his expression now and she left the room.

* * *

Zuko left Kuro's home before afternoon. Koori was walking with him toward the teashop. He held a brown package in his hands that was the mask. Koori was walking alongside him. She could barely keep up with his footsteps and he noticed. He slowed his pace and she nudged him to the auction center. There were crowds of people gathered around the chairs that had been lined up. The leader of the slavery group was at the front of the crowd, telling the people that he was sorry and he would need a few more weeks to gather some more women.

"He obviously did not learn," Koori sighed.

Zuko took in the scene. "Most people don't," he said. He tried to grab for Koori's arm so he could usher her through the streets like a gentleman but she walked away from him and pointed to a water fountain.

He looked toward the fountain and smiled. There were children splashing water at each other and laughing wildly. "It's nice to see some happiness in such a dreary city," Koori whispered. Zuko nodded and they continued to walk toward the teashop. Zuko nudged her side.

"I want to talk to you about the night of my Agni Kai between me and my father," Zuko whispered.

Koori's face became serious. "What do you wish to know about it?" she asked faintly.

"How comes my father did not want me to be healed?" he asked.

Koori looked at him. "He said that it would be a permanent reminder of your betrayal to him. Prince Zuko," Koori said. "I snuck out that night, trust me, I tried to heal you. I tried very hard but I could not. There are few burns that I cannot heal."

Zuko thought. "You snuck out?" he asked.

"Master actually made me go to your room and find you. I could not stay with you very long. There was always a servant girl that came in to tend to your wound."

Zuko was dumbstruck and he stopped walking. "Zhao sent you to my room? He hated my guts!"

Koori smiled. "He did, but he did have a heart. He wanted to keep you alive so he could kill you himself and there were a few times when your status went above critical. He went against the Fire Lord's instructions many times," Koori said.

This was all new information to him. "You cannot heal all burns?" he asked.

Koori nodded. "The one on my back for example," Koori said. "I believe that I cannot heal burns that were given with a purpose."

"All burns are given with a purpose!" Zuko shouted. Koori looked around. His scream had caught the attention of many bystanders. She shushed him and he quieted down. "I'm sorry."

Koori looked at Zuko quizzically. "No, some people lash out fire without a purpose behind it. People like you and your uncle are probably people who think about what they are fighting for before throwing fire at your opponent, but others could care less. Those type of people are the ones that have not fully mastered firebending."

Zuko reluctantly agreed. "Okay, so, how about your scar?"

Koori's hand went to her back and she shut her eyes. "Master made sure that I knew who I belonged to," Koori said.

"Stop calling him your Master. He is dead and gone. He no longer has any control over you," Zuko said.

_And that is what the darling prince thinks…_

Koori now recognized the voice. "He still has control over me, even in death," Koori whispered.

* * *

Koori was staring at a blank piece of paper when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. "It is open."

The person on the other side of the door opened it and walked in. He sat on Koori's bed and Koori continued to look at her paper. "What are you writing?" he asked.

Koori turned her head to stare at Prince Zuko. There was something about him that made her curious. "It's a letter to a friend that I haven't seen in a long time. But, I don't know what to write," Koori admitted. Zuko nodded.

"That has happened to me before," he said. "Here's a tip that I learned." He stood from Koori's bed and walked over to touch her shoulder. She quivered under his touch and he removed his hand. At first he was confused at her actions, but understood that he might have been overstepping his boundaries as a friend. Koori looked up at him and he stared deeply into the pools of gold. He was mesmerized until she spoke.

"What is your tip?" she asked, tilting her head.

Zuko grabbed her quill and then lifted his sleeve to apply ink onto the paper. He started to write her letter for her and then ended it. Koori read through it and she nodded her head. He smiled and she stuck it into the envelope, licked it, and put it into her desk drawer.

"Who is the letter to anyways?" he asked.

Koori smiled at Zuko's question. "Jeong Jeong of the Fire Nation."

* * *

Zuko had spent the afternoon that he had off with Koori and her family. Iroh was working diligently at the teashop and when Zuko had asked off to see Koori, Iroh's only reply was, "Why are you not there already?"

At dusk Zuko pulled Koori to the side of the room and smiled. "I need your help tonight, Koori," he whispered. Kuro and Yumi were in earshot and they looked at each other. Both adults nodded their heads.

"Do not stay out too late," Kuro said while sipping his tea.

Zuko looked at Kuro and then went over to him. "I will be requesting something from you," Zuko admitted. Kuro looked at him like he could care less and then nodded. Zuko kneeled and then spoke, "I require Koori's assistance in the lower ranks of the city. Would you mind if she would stay at my uncle's apartment until we return her in the morning?"

Kuro looked at him and then at Koori. "You are asking about her like she is a piece of equipment. Please let her make her own decisions. She is an adult and she can do as she pleases," Kuro said. He laughed after looking at Zuko's scorned face. "I was kidding about the equipment thing," he said. Zuko's face returned to its normal glum state.

* * *

Koori and Zuko left Kuro's house just as the moon appeared. Zuko ran out onto rooftops and Koori trailed behind him. She had never run on a rooftop before and she was quite frightened. She had a childhood fear of heights and could never bring herself to look down while on Zhao's ship or in the Earth Kingdom Control Center when she didn't need to. She clasped Zuko's shoulder and pointed down once she saw a Dai Li agent below them. Zuko stopped running and tightened his mask.

"Do you think that we could get off of the roof maybe?" Koori asked.

Zuko looked at her and chuckled. "Why? Are you afraid of heights?" he asked. Koori nodded and his tone became serious. "I'm sorry Koori, I didn't know."

Koori nodded again. "There were only two other people who knew that I was afraid of heights. And they were the only one to know why," Koori whispered.

Zuko seemed interested and Koori continued to look at the agent. "It's not dark enough yet," Zuko admitted. "He'll see us coming from a mile away. We have time for a quick story."

Koori looked at him and took in a deep breath. "This story is not appropriate for the hour. Maybe some other time," Koori said to Zuko, wanting to get off of the subject.

"I hope that you didn't mind me going to your house for the afternoon," Zuko said. He had never asked for permission to enter Kuro's house and he kind of felt bad after Kuro came home from his duties in surprise.

Koori looked at Zuko and shook her head. "I think that my brother is just happy that I have some friends in the city," Koori admitted. Zuko looked at her in the darkness. He had his mask on and could only see her through the mesh. She jumped from the rooftop and the guard turned because he heard her shuffle on the ground. Koori hid in the shadows after hearing the guard turn. Zuko looked between her and the guard and got an idea.

* * *

Zuko and Koori were on the roof looking at Kuro's clothes stuffed with straw. Koori had thrown a few blue pieces of fabric in the mix and Zuko threw a stone at the guard from behind the fake Blue Spirit.

The guard turned and attacked the straw man. Zuko attacked from the roof and then Koori held the guard down while Zuko interrogated the man. Zuko had hit him or punched him until he got the information he wanted. Koori winced every time that Zuko hit the man until the man himself winced at Zuko's attack. Koori grabbed Zuko's fist and held it. Zuko stared at her. She had just prevented him from hitting the Dai Li Agent and he was confused until she pointed to the agent.

The agent was sweating profusely in his robes because Zuko had given off a lot of heat while he attacked him. Koori kneeled to the agent and whispered a few things to him. The agent looked at her, nodded, and then Koori released him from the bondages that she had placed on him earlier. He fell to the floor and Koori held out her hand to him. Zuko glared at her and she looked at him, pity in her golden eyes.

Zuko did not understand what she was doing. She was helping the enemy! He had lived for a long time in Ba Sing Se and hated everything about it until Koori showed up with her family. Never before did he understand the capability to be nice to a person from another nation, but here Koori was, a slave girl that hadn't even mastered the art of firebending, helping an earthbender. Zuko continued to stare at the guard until he was firmly on his feet.

"Do you promise to lead use to the lake?" Koori asked, her tone soft.

The guard nodded. There was something in the agent's eyes that melted Koori's heart. It was almost like he had been through a large hardship to get into the Dai Li. The Dai Li agent turned swiftly on his heels and began to walk to the lower ranks of the city. Koori did not understand why he did not attack them until he turned toward her and winked. She looked at him carefully and saw that the Earth Spirit had taken over the solider.

Koori kept her laugher on the inside but Zuko looked at her quizzically when she put her hand up to her face. She looked at Zuko and her face became serious again.

* * *

When they arrived at Lake Laogai Koori was confused until the Dai Li agent earthbended the tunnel from the depths of the lake. Koori was at first frightened because she had never seen such movements from an earthbender before. The agent jumped up and extended his arms until he landed on his feet where he moved his forearms together and ushered them to the cap at the end of the pathway. He earthbended the cap off and Koori jumped in after Zuko. The agent turned on his heels, put the cap back on, smirked and then left.

Zuko and Koori ran everywhere in the labyrinth called Lake Laogai. Koori opened random doors that led to roomfuls of women calling themselves Ju Di.

Koori pointed this out to Zuko and he looked, nudged her, and they kept running. Koori did not know what they were looking for until she heard a giant groan behind one of the doors. Zuko pointed to the door and he opened it. Koori entered behind Zuko and saw Appa chained to the floor. He growled at Zuko and then Koori took off the bottom part of her mask to reveal her face to the beast.

Appa looked at her and then sniffed the air. He groaned again and Koori placed her hand on his nose. "What is the Avatar's bison doing down here?" Koori asked Zuko.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares, it's here and I'm going to steal it."

Koori turned to him. "Steal it?" Koori asked. "How can you steal Appa? He's the Avatar's bison!" Koori was seething at Zuko's information. "You cannot just take him through the hole we came through Zuko. I thought that we were getting information, not Appa."

Appa groaned at hearing his name so many times. Koori rubbed his nose and he closed his eyes. Koori rubbed down to the side of his face and Appa growled once Zuko stood in front of him. "I have to steal him," Zuko whispered.

The door opened behind Zuko and he resumed his stance. "Uncle?" Zuko asked, his voice filled with shock.

Koori looked through the beast's hair. "General Iroh!" Koori said. She ran out toward the old general and he put up his hand, stopping her.

"So, my nephew is the Blue Spirit," Iroh said. "This is pretty interesting news. Thank you Koori for informing me," Iroh said, directing his statement toward Koori. Zuko turned from Koori to his uncle and took off his mask.

"Uncle, I can explain…" Zuko stuttered. Koori looked at Zuko and then at Iroh. How long would this conversation go? Appa groaned again and Koori returned to petting him on the nose.

"Zuko," Iroh muttered, "did you even think this through?" Iroh continued to lecture Zuko and Koori had her back turned to them. She continued to shush Appa by petting the side of his face and letting her body heat flow into him. Finally, Zuko turned toward Koori with his broadswords dangling loosely at his sides. Koori's eyes were big when he moved toward her, broadswords pointed straight at her. Zuko knelt down beside Koori and sliced the chains off of Appa.

Koori's gaze returned to Iroh. "How do we get him out?" she asked.

Iroh looked at her and then turned on his heels. "Follow me," he said glumly.

Koori, Zuko, Iroh, and Appa exited the underground cavern through a secret passageway that Iroh had come in from. "The Earth Kingdom did not change anything since I invaded the city," Iroh chuckled. Koori could sense that he was trying to bring some humor into the seriousness of the situation.

Appa saw the light at the end of the tunnel and bolted for it. He escaped, looking back at the group he was traveling with and waited. Koori went up to his side and rubbed him again. "Prince Zuko," Koori said. Zuko turned toward her, the Blue Spirit mask in his left hand. "You should probably pet him. He must like you for your kindness."

Zuko looked at the beast and went closer. He stood next to Koori and the beast moved toward him, its tongue glided between its lips and it covered Zuko in a layer of saliva. Koori started to giggle and Iroh laughed once he petted the great beast.

There was a giant boom and the sounds of rocks sliding mere moments after Zuko was covered in the liquid. Appa turned automatically and flew away. Koori ran after him up a mountain and Zuko followed. Shortly afterwards, Iroh was behind them and Koori stopped when she could see the commotion below.

The Avatar and his friends were fighting the Dai Li with bending moves that Koori could never dream of. She watched the female waterbender diligently and then moved onto the earthbender.

"He needs a firebender yet," Koori muttered. Iroh looked at her and then nodded.

Zuko watched as Appa returned to his owner and flew away. "Now," Iroh said slowly, turning toward his nephew. "Don't you feel better after your good deed?"

Koori looked at Zuko and noticed that he was holding his head. "Not really," Zuko said. He closed his eyes and then found that he could not open them again.

He fell to the ground and Koori prevented him from completely falling. Her body was holding onto his tightly and she struggled under the pressures of gravity. Iroh managed to wiggle himself under his nephew and pick him up, but Koori continued to help in any way possible. They walked in silence back toward the lower ranks of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I know that I told you guys that there would be a special guest and nobody guessed it. :( Oh well, it was Appa and he is difficult to write even though he is a really awesome character!**

**Thanks guys, please review!**


	29. The Illness

**I recieved an email telling me to update. Thank you so much because I have so many twists to write and this gave me to ambition to sit down and put it all into Microsoft Word. Thank you reviewer!**

**I dedicate this chapter to the best bud Ashley.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I did see the movie and was very disappointed...**

Koori held Zuko's head in her lap while he slept. Iroh was beside him, slumped over and staring down at Zuko's chest. Koori's hair was out of its hair tie and layered around her face. She was slumped over as well, deep in thought. She had a washcloth in one hand and the bucket of water at her side. In case Zuko would wake up, she would be the first to know because of their position.

Iroh looked at his nephew. There was something about seeing him helpless that frightened him. Never before had Zuko been sick. Ursa had always kept him safe and warm in her home and even then, it was awkward for a firebender to become ill. Iroh clasped his hands around Zuko's and then raised his head. He stared at the girl with Zuko's head in her lap. She had her eyes closed and dabbed Zuko's head with the yellowing washcloth she held.

Iroh let out a firm breath and Koori looked up. Zuko started to breathe rapidly and she stopped dabbing his forehead when he rose.

"Water," Zuko huffed out. "Give me water," he ordered.

Koori stared at the back of his head and pushed the bucket closer to his hands. He grabbed it, lifted it to his mouth and drank deeply. Water dribbled down his chin and down his exposed chest. He threw the bucket against the wall violently and Koori clutched the washcloth in her hand. The water in the washcloth became violently cold and Zuko laid back down.

He adjusted his head on Koori's legs and then looked at what his pillow was. Iroh stood from his position and grabbed the bucket.

"I will go get some more water," Iroh whispered.

Koori closed her eyes in understanding and dabbed the washcloth on Zuko's head again. "Koori," Zuko managed to get out. Koori opened her eyes and looked down on him. "It's so cold," he said, shivering.

Koori held her breath. "That is the only way you are going to get over this, Zuko," Koori whispered.

Zuko smiled at her. For the first time, Koori had not used his title and he was happy. The door opened again and Iroh walked in.

"Koori," Iroh whispered, "It is dreadfully cold in here. Perhaps we should close the window," he said.

Zuko woke in the middle of the night, terrified and clutching his face. Iroh had draped a blanket on his torso and he woke up sweating profusely. Koori grabbed his shoulder and sent a pulse of icy sensations through his muscles. He relaxed, but demanded a mirror. He stood up and walked to the bathroom with Koori's assistance and stared deeply at his face. He poked his scar and was satisfied. He sat down on the floor again and Koori placed his head in her lap. He fell asleep in the cold of Koori's thighs and smiled.

* * *

Iroh woke up early in the morning. Koori was still dabbing Zuko's head and he assumed that she never fell asleep during the night. He stood from his position and Koori looked up at him. Her eyes held dark circles and her figure seemed to shrink in the black clothes she was wearing.

He smiled at her but her face remained still and unmoving. There was stillness in the air and suddenly there was a chill. "Koori," Iroh said. She became alert at the sound of her name. "Please go to bed. I will look after Zuko."

Koori opened her mouth but no sound came out. She clasped her throat and shook her head. She opened her lips again and words formed on her tongue. "General, I will not sleep while he is still ill."

Iroh stared and then nodded. "As you wish. I need to open the tea shop, do you mind staying with him until the afternoon?"

Koori nodded her head. She would not leave Zuko while he required her. Iroh stared to leave the room and Koori watched him. He lifted the large paneled door and pushed it down the track it was on. He walked past the doorway, looked in, gave Koori a reassuring smile, and then walked down the stairs that connected their apartment to the rest of Ba Sing Se.

Koori watched Zuko until she could feel the sun in the middle of the sky. Her eyelids started to get heavy while she watched Zuko's constant breathing. She gave up on her battle against sleep and lowered her head to the green mat beside Zuko. Her body was put in an awkward position, but she had been used to sleeping uncomfortably. Her legs were sprawled with Zuko's head resting on her thighs. Her arms became her pillow while her hair covered her face from the beckoning sunlight.

She could hear heavy footsteps on the stairway but she did not have the strength to lift her head and acknowledge the newcomer. She knew that Iroh entered the room when he knelt down beside her. Her eyes were squinted and he smiled. "I figured that you would not be able to make the day," he joked.

Koori pulled herself from her position and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She returned to the rag, which she had left on Zuko's forehead and clasped it. The rag seemed to smolder in her hands and she cooled it down until it almost froze. She placed it back on Zuko's head and he quivered. His eyes opened and he pulled his arm out of the sheets. Iroh knelt beside him and hugged him.

"I thought that you would never get better, Prince Zuko," Iroh whispered into his ear. Zuko no longer needed Koori's legs and she quickly stood up to stretch. She felt her thighs. They were cold and she almost cringed at how hard and bony they were. Had Zuko been uncomfortable during the night?

She sat down in the corner of the room and leaned her head against the wall. Iroh and Zuko had started to talk and Koori's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She felt like she would pass out and finally let herself go. Iroh's voice was the last that she heard when she gave up.

* * *

Koori woke up with Zuko sleeping beside her. She rubbed her eyes and stood. How long had it been since she had fallen asleep? She focused on the pull of the sun and realized that it was almost morning. Iroh was sleeping on a nearby chair and Koori sat back down. She looked around and studied the apartment that Iroh and Zuko rented.

Compared to the house that she had been staying in, Iroh's tiny apartment was quaint. The bathroom was behind a paneled door of a different color than the one leading outside. Iroh's breathing was heavy and Koori could only imagine what had happened in the kitchen without Zuko's assistance.

Her eyes closed heavily and then she heard Zuko rummaging around in the apartment. Her eyes immediately opened and she watched the figure that intrigued her. Her heart skipped beats and then she stopped breathing for fear that Zuko may notice that she was watching.

He turned toward her after he found what he needed and then frowned. "You wore yourself out," he said.

Iroh woke up at the sound of his voice. "Koori!" he boomed. "You're awake!"

Koori half-smiled and then stared at Zuko. His face was stern and she could not bear to look into his eyes.

* * *

Iroh had taken Koori to the train where she would be able to get off at the second stop and then go back to her brother's home with directions. She sat on the train and waved to the old general until she could no longer see him. She turned to face the other passengers and noticed that one stood in the corner, staring at her. Her face turned white and he walked up to her.

He sat down and smiled. A twig was wedged in between his teeth and he moved it around with his tongue. "So," he started.

Koori did not reply. "Do I know you?" she asked, lying from the start.

Jet became furious. "You're that firebending wench from the woods!" he shouted.

His outburst attracted a lot of attention and Koori shifted her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't even know you."

Jet's face turned pink and he stood from his seat, pointing directly at her. "She's a firebender!"

People around Koori started to crowd her. She wasn't sure if they were unsure to attack her, the accused firebender, or if they were going to calm Jet down by tying him to the back of the train for the remainder of the month.

Koori looked at the crowd of people. "Sir," she started, "You have been mistaken. I am a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe."

Jet started to foam at the mouth and kept pointing at her. "Liar!" he shouted.

A stranger pulled Jet's shoulder. "There is only one sure way to handle this," he said. "The girl must perform a waterbending technique."

Koori was prepared for this. She knew that her ability of freezing water would come in handy during a tough situation. "Can somebody present me with some water?" Koori asked, unafraid to the task.

Jet was still unsure of his accusation now that Koori seemed determined to prove him wrong. Something in his mind clicked and he remembered that she could freeze water upon contact.

Another stranger provided Koori with a half-empty glass of water and she froze it with a touch of her finger. The strangers around her gave out a sigh of relief. "I am a waterbender," Koori reassured.

Jet was fuming. "Why don't you pick the water up then, you piece of filth!"

Koori shook her head. "In the culture of the Northern Water Tribe, females do not partake in the fighting. We do the healing. As a requirement to bruising, I am aloud to learn how to freeze water."

The other people in the train car with her nodded their heads. "I have heard something like that during my travels," one person said. The others were happy with evidence and returned to their seats. Jet continued to stand.

"I know who you are, and I know that you are nothing but filth, you demon," Jet whispered.

Koori looked to the floor as Jet was talking. All of his words cut deep into her head. Everything that he said was true and she grew frightened as to what she was to become. Would she revert to being like the rest of her people, or would she stand up to them and bring them to their knees?

Thoughts reeled in her head as she looked out upon the city that was declared impenetrable.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Jet will become a very interesting character later in the story. I wrote out the ending a different way, where Zuko was the one watching Koori and how he was becoming interested in her. She is trying to show her feeligs toward him, but it is difficult for her. I have written the first chapter for the third Koori story. I will not post it, but I want some help on the title. I want "The Return of the Concubine." The next story will be Koori's life back in the role of a concubine. I will be returning to sexual scenes because her life right now is sexless and quite boring to write!**

**That is embarrassing to write, but it is true. Sexual antics make this story interesting and I have to say that the third story will be very fun to write. (cue evil laugh).**

**Thanks for reading. Please give me a review so I feel motivated to write another chapter!**


	30. Schematics

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Koori collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams included pirates, the Fire Lord, Prince Zuko, and dragons. She woke between every segment and knew that she dreamt of more than what she remembered. Her mind continued to buzz until she had enough strength to open her eyes. Darkness filled her empty pupils. Her breath was icy and she rose from her sheets, placing them delicately back onto the bed.

Koru had never disturbed her during her slumber. She had walked into the house and he was there. All he did was look at her, nod, and then left her be. She stared out the window and watched a lantern pass. She could not see the holder of the lantern because the stone fence that lined Kuro's property blocked him out. She assumed that it was an agent of the Dai Li and quickly sat down upon the stone ledge of the house to hide from his view.

Her feet skid across the wooden floor. She felt for the wall because the moonlight no longer shown through the window. She had to find a candle to light. Beside her, she knew there was a dresser. In the drawer, she would find two candles. She reached for the clasp of the drawer and cursed when she could not find it. Looking around, she knew that the window was on the wall farthest from her because of a slim outline of light where the moon could not keep its light out of the room.

Feeling for the window, she tripped over her bed, fell on her face, did a somersault, and then landed at the edge of the window. Her arms instantly pulled it open and she stared into the beautiful moonlight, half sick from her fall. Her stomach churned and finally stopped when she laid still.

She sat, staring out of the window for what seemed like hours. Something about the moon gave her the chills. It was like she had known it personally. She had confronted spirits before, but the moon stared intently, looking into her very soul and judging her. The moon must have accepted what it saw because there was no tidal wave or drastic movement of water fighting to kill her.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she thought about the Fire Princess. Azula was her name and it would forever be burned into her head as an enemy. She glanced around the room and finally found the desk that she had tried to find in the dark. She walked toward it and pulled the golden earth insignia. The drawer pulled out and she grabbed a candle, parchment, and ink. She laid all of the items on the desk and pulled a spark rock from the adjacent drawer. She fumbled with the rock until she grew tired of it. She imagined that she was using the rock properly and lit the candle with firebending. Looking around, she saw that there was nobody out of the window or in the room to catch her.

She spread the paper on her desk using a metal bar to keep the edges from folding in on her schematics. Grabbing a brush firmly, she tried to remember how to write. She had not performed this action in a very long time and thought that if she were to dip the black tip of the brush into the ink, everything would come flowing back to her. She dipped the brush and waited. She made a few strokes on the paper and then every thought that she had flowed onto the paper. It took her some time to complete what she was thinking until she was done.

Kuro had come into her room periodically to check on her. He smiled at the paper and then noticed Koori grab another sheet. He realized that she was working on her fifth paper. He slowly exited the room to greet his pregnant wife dealing with her morning concoction in the kitchen.

* * *

Koori finished with her paper early in the evening. She exited her room after she folded the parchment into her front chest pocket. She walked the hallways of Kuro's house until he confronted her in the living room. It was the weekend and Kuro had requested off because Yumi's due date was supposed to be two days from now.

"Hello little sister!" he shouted.

Koori looked at him, half frightened because she did not expect him to be home. "Good evening, brother," Koori whispered.

He smiled. "What have you been working on?" he asked, peering behind her, toward her bedroom.

"Nothing very useful," Koori stuttered. "Might I be able to go to General Iroh's for a chat?"

Kuro nodded. "Do you know how to get there?" he asked.

"Yumi has taken me there periodically. I have memorized the way," she whispered. Kuro stood from his chair and guided her to the front of the house. He opened the door and Koori jumped down the front steps.

"Mushi got a new apartment. Today is his first day working full time in the upper ranks. He might be busy!" Kuro shouted after her. Koori turned and waved her goodbye and nodded in understanding. Kuro stared after his sister. His heart told him that something bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

Koori walked her memorized path toward the Jasmine Dragon. When she got close enough to see the bright green and gold trimmed roof, she slowed her pace. Something made her nervous. As she got to the doorway, nobody was there. She assumed that since it was four in the afternoon, the teashop would not be as busy as it would be during noon, but there would still be a happy gathering of people just waiting for some of Mushi's famous tea. She looked on the outside walls and saw a poster.

_Be back in 20 minutes!_

Koori looked around and wondered if the 20 minutes had just started, or if it was nearing the end. She sat down on one of the beautiful green chairs on the inside of the building and waited. Iroh and Zuko would be there momentarily and Koori had nothing better to do than wait.

She waited for a long time. She passed time by studying the artwork and tapestries that lined the walls. Finally, Koori would hear Iroh's booming voice coming down the street. She grew nervous and hid in the corner of the room, thinking that she might frighten them both by sitting at the front of the teahouse.

Koori could hear Zuko's voice and then Iroh's as they talked. She got lost in their words.

"What about that girl down in the lower ranks? She seemed to really like you!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Uncle, I can find plenty of welcoming girls elsewhere," Zuko retaliated.

"I will not let my nephew be depressed because he cannot find a proper date to the community dance!" Iroh said.

Koori's heart stopped beating. Kuro had mentioned something about attending a dance that was held on somebody's birthday. From what she got of Kuro's sarcasm, he said that it was a bear's birthday.

"What about Koori?" Zuko asked. "I could take her."

Iroh laughed. "She is a very good choice, Zuko, but I don't think that she would go out with you. Why don't you go back to the lower ranks and ask out that other girl?"

"Uncle," Zuko seemed depressed now, "She eats a lot and has some very peculiar mannerisms. Koori is normal, and she is very pretty."

Iroh did not say anything for a while and Koori started to blush. She had never heard Zuko say anything about her complexion. It made her feel good. "What if Koori refuses?" Iroh asked.

"Why would she refuse?" Zuko asked, now confused. "Has there been any reason for her not to like me?"

Koori could see both of the men through the window. She watched Iroh put out his hand and start counting on his fingers. "One: you are a prince, two: you don't seem to be very close friends, three: you are the man that Zhao hated the most, four:…"

"Enough!" Zuko exclaimed. "What does me being a prince have to do with anything?" he asked.

Iroh smiled. He mused on past events in his head. "When I tried to court your aunt, she felt that she was never good enough for our family. She hid behind the tapestries in the palace just to make sure my father would never see her. It was kind of funny. Ozai made fun of her for it."

Zuko looked upset. "So basically, I have to date some snotty daughter of a Lord and Lady?"

Iroh nodded. "Yup."

"But none of that matters now," Zuko whispered. "I'm never going to get to the throne anyways."

Iroh looked at him sternly as they entered the teashop. Koori wanted to disappear. Why did she choose to stay in the corner? She should have just jumped out of the window! She returned her focus to Iroh. "Zuko, you need to understand that Koori is not like most girls. She was a slave. She is fragile and very intelligent. If you were to break her heart, what would happen? You have a friendship with her. Friendships can outlast time. If you were to date her and Azula got into your head again, imagine what kind of emotional stress she would be put through?"

Zuko was behind the counter. He grabbed a teacup and started to clean it delicately. "But I really enjoy her company. Besides," Zuko placed the clean cup on the counter. "She stayed with me when I was sick. She must like me!"

Koori slumped down into the corner. All she had to do was wait until a crowd of people started coming in for their afternoon tea and then she would mysteriously disappear through the window.

"Zuko," Iroh's voice grew sympathetic. "Just remember what I told you. Do what you like and ask her out. If you break her heart, I don't think that even I would forgive you for your actions."

Zuko seemed pleased and continued to clean the cups. Iroh had disappeared into the kitchen and finally Zuko gathered all of the cups and placed them onto a large tray. He took the tray into the kitchen and Koori jumped out of the window. It was a small drop of about five feet, but because of her fear of heights, it felt like she was jumping off of a mountain.

She stood in the entrance of the teahouse and walked back up the marble stairs. Zuko noticed her and ran to her. "Koori!" he shouted. Koori nodded her head.

"Might I see Mushi?" she asked. Zuko seemed displeased by her request and called on his uncle. Iroh entered the dining area and smiled when he saw her.

"What would you like my dear?" he asked.

Koori pulled her hand from her pocket and took out the parchment she was writing on in the morning. Iroh read through what was written. It took him a very long time until he could say something. "Koori," he whispered, his voice frail because of the crowds of people requesting tea. "You have plans designed to take back control of Ba Sing Se in case of an uprising from the Dai Li."

Koori nodded. "I even tried to remember all of the earthbending techniques that Master told me about and ways to avoid each attack." She pointed to the section where small pictures were drawn. She even added some after what Kuro had told her about the Dai Li. "I have their training methods and ways to break their training down too."

Iroh's hands had started to shake. He had no idea how such a young girl could come up with a schematic like this in only a few hours. Her handwriting was small, but clear. He could tell that Zhao had not bothered to teach her the feminine style of writing because of some of the characters she used, but it did not bother him. In his hand he held the secrets to the most famous military force in the entire world. He started to laugh nervously. "All we need is a map of the palace yet," he said sarcastically.

"That is at home," Koori whispered. "Would you like to see it?"

Iroh almost fell over.

* * *

**I love Iroh. He is so wise and funny! Please review. PS, I was hoping that somebody would notice: Jet was alive in the last chapter. This means that Long Fang (Or however you spell it) did not kill him. :P**

**Please review.**


	31. Mizu

**Thanks to fanfiction having an error, I was unable to post this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it, but I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Koori did not stay at the Jasmine Dragon very long. She did not want to upset Zuko by her presents. She left quickly, but could not help feeling his eyes on the contours of her body. She froze at the doorway and looked back. Her eyes connected with Zuko's and she nodded. She left the teashop with the parchment lodged in her hands. She heard footsteps racing toward her and she slowed her pace.

Zuko finally caught up to her. "Would you like to go to the community dance with me?" he asked. "I mean, I know that this is sudden, but we could go as friends."

Koori smiled. Zuko blushed because it was rare for her to show a genuine smile. "I would love to go with you to the dance. Perhaps we could go as something a little more than friends though?"

Zuko nodded his head vigorously. "Would you like to make it a date?"

"Only if you are asking, Prince Zuko."

"I will pick you up at six on Saturday then," Zuko said, smiling.

Koori turned politely, "See you tomorrow then," she whispered. She listened to Zuko turn and then run off. She stopped walking at the next corner and leaned against the wall.

She thought about what Iroh had told Zuko. There was a very high possibility for Zuko to betray her and crush her tiny schoolgirl crush. She stared at the wall across from her and smiled. Zuko would not do that, she thought. He would never fall into the hands of his father. She left the side of the building and started to return home. Her head was filled with ideas about the Dai Li. She passed some men with dark green uniforms on and knew all about their different earthbending moves. She cringed after they passed. She stared at the ground and took a wrong turn.

She stared at the buildings that she did not know about. There was a spa, a small teashop, a store for some miscellaneous groceries and a clothing shop near her. She looked behind her and thought. She watched a few people enter the walkway and stared at two faces that looked familiar.

The Avatar was taking a poster off of a wall and was talking to the waterbending female that she had fought in the Northern Water Tribe. Katara pulled another poster from the wall and put it in her bag. Koori watched, dumbfounded at first, and then timidly approached the young monk.

Aang smiled when he recognized her. "KOORI!" he shouted. Katara turned with a smile and then glared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a growl in the back of her throat.

Koori stared at the happy Avatar and the very angry waterbender. "I was reunited with my brother here. I have been searching since my stay at the North Pole."

"That's great, Koori," the Avatar said, smiling. "Are you happy?"

Koori smiled. "Yes, very much so. Are you?"

The young monk nodded vigorously and turned to this waterbending teacher. Katara walked up beside him and tried to smile. "What are you doing walking around here?" Katara asked.

Koori pulled her fingers up to her mouth. She touched her lips and blushed. "I am a little lost. I took a wrong turn and have no idea where I am. I was just at a teashop," Koori whispered.

Katara's glare turned to a frown. "It's a big city," she said. "I got lost here once too. I was just lucky that a member of the Dai Li was around and recognized me."

Koori nodded. "Would you mind showing me the way to the Hoen District?"

Aang looked around. "That's really close to where we live. What does your brother do, Koori?"

Koori smiled. "He's a high ranking official in Ba Sing Se's military command." Aang started to walk toward the direction that Koori had come in from. Koori followed and Katara was at the back of the group. "Where is your brother?" Koori asked Katara.

Katara looked up. "Sokka?" she asked. Koori nodded. "He is back at the palace with Toph. They're helping the High Five with the plans."

Koori stopped walking. "What are the High Five?" she asked.

Aang turned around and started to walk backwards. "They are the highest military commanders in Ba Sing Se. They're helping us with plans to defeat the Fire Lord."

Koori nodded. "Finally, some decent Earth Kingdom force to overthrow that monster," Koori said.

Katara gave Koori an odd look. "You don't follow the Fire Lord?" she asked.

Koori shook her head. "That man brings a bad name to all of the people in the Fire Nation. People automatically judge us because of the way we look, what we bend, and who we worship." Katara blushed and Koori continued to walk with the Avatar. "Who is this Toph that you speak of?" Koori asked.

Aang's smile got bigger. "She's my earthbending teacher."

Koori nodded. While they were walking, Koori was registering where everything was in her head. She noticed that there were many teashops and clothing outlets. There were many salons and very few bars or taverns. She recognized a chain tavern that Zhao would often circulate. She quivered. When she saw the golden roof of her brother's home, she looked up and gazed at the large archways and patterned sidewalk. She walked up to the front stairs and the Avatar and Katara waved their goodbyes. Koori waved back and then walked into the house. Once she shut the door, a cry erupted from the kitchen.

Zuko cleaned off the tables and looked at his aging uncle. He smiled over to him, but Iroh never saw it. Zuko paused when he thought about Koori. He often thought about her and would think about settling down and having a family, but he found it hard to picture Koori's face as his bride. He stopped cleaning the table and stared into the knotted wood. There were scars all over the body of the table and Zuko could feel something cold enter his blood. Azula was going to be in the city and she was going to ruin everything that his uncle had done. What could Zuko do to protect his uncle, Koori, and her family?

He crouched under the table and picked up a used napkin. He tossed it into his waist-pocket and then moved onto the next table. He envisioned a happy life, with his uncle by his side. He moved onto another table and took their order. As he was leaving, he heard their conversation.

"Did you hear that Yumi went into labor?" one man asked.

"Yeah, I just passed that house and saw that new girl that they have running around with a doctor. I was wondering what was happening. That poor girl looked like she was about to pop since last month. Thank goodness that child is finally coming out," another said.

Zuko walked straight back to the table with the knowledgeable men. "I just saw Koori, do you know anything more?" Zuko asked.

The men looked bewildered. Iroh grew curious and walked over to his nephew. "What is the matter, Lee?" he asked.

"That Yumi girl who always comes in here is giving birth," the customer said.

Iroh nodded. "Lee, I am going to go check on Koori and Yumi, can you take care of the shop?"

Zuko nodded. "Sure, I'll do my best," he said.

Iroh got to Kuro's house in a few minutes of fast-paced walking. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He turned the knob and walked in. He had never been inside Kuro's home before and marveled at the grandeur. He enjoyed the architecture, but his mind traveled to the girl leaning against the wall, her hands behind her back. "Koori, dearest," he said.

Koori did not move. Iroh could tell that she was listening intently on the conversation and screams coming from behind the door on her left. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing calmly. Iroh cupped her chip and Koori slapped his hand away. She opened her eyes and bowed.

"I am sorry, General," she whispered. "I was listening to Yumi and Kuro. I did not hear you enter."

Iroh grabbed her hand. "There is no need for an apology, my dear. What is the state of Yumi's condition?" he asked.

Koori rubbed her eyes. "When I came home, Yumi's water broke and she was in the final stages of labor. Kuro was summoned and the doctor declared that it would only be a few minutes after noon." Koori looked up to the sky and sighed. "It's about one, though."

Iroh nodded. "Maybe there are a few complications. That is normal for the miracle of life." Iroh grasped Koori's elbow and led her to the living room. They sat and Koori held her face in her hands and let out a large breath.

"Thank you for coming. Who told you that Yumi was in labor?"

Iroh smiled. "A customer told us that there was a lot of commotion here."

Koori smiled. "There was defiantly a lot of commotion. I never realized that so many people had to be involved with childbirth," Koori sighed.

Iroh nodded. "When my wife had Lu-Ten, there was much more commotion. It was the best day of my life," Iroh whispered. Koori was listening intently. "As soon as I held his little body in my arms, I knew that he would do great things." Koori watched as Iroh closed his eyes. She touched his shoulder and Iroh stopped talking. They both leaned into the couch and Koori finally heard the screams of the newborn.

She jumped over the back of the couch and Iroh stared. She ran to the door and Iroh walked up to her. She waited outside and then it opened. Kuro's head poked out and he smiled at Koori. He walked out of the room with a bundle in his arms. Koori watched as she saw her new niece. She smiled.

Kuro presented her to Koori. She grasped the infant behind the neck and cradled her. "What's her name?" Koori asked.

Kuro stared at his little sister and his newborn daughter. "Her name is Mizu," Kuro said, touching the infant's cheek. "She's named after our mother."

As Koori held the infant in her arms, she could sense that they tiny bundle would do great things.

**I hope that you liked it. Please review.**


	32. The Dance

**I thank everybody for reading this, you all have done a great job of keeping up my creativity. I love you all!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**PS: Before you read, I have decided to make a 3rd edition, and it should be out very soon. You will see the "Return of the Concubine" out shortly. I already have the first few chapters written, and the final chapter is completed as well. I will alert all of my readers by posting a fake chapter at the end of this completed story. I know that you will like the ending.**

Koori woke the next morning with a headache. She walked out of her room and into the crying fit of Mizu. Yumi was rocking the child and gently patting her diapered bottom. Koori looked at Yumi and then to Kuro who was rubbing his eyes. He looked up and nodded.

"You too, huh?" he asked.

Koori nodded and then grabbed the baby from Yumi. She carried the child out of the room and out into the back yard. The child stopped crying and then gave a coo. Koori sat the infant on her lap and she sat in the swing. She used her toes to push herself gently. Koori could see Yumi and Kuro staring at her from the window and they soon turned to leave.

Koori cuddled the infant as close as she could. "There is nobody in this world who could comfort me more than you right now, Mizu," Koori whispered into the baby's ear. Koori continued her rocking motion and she could soon see the baby fall asleep.

"She's out here," Kuro said, opening the door and letting the stranger into the yard.

Koori was not paying attention. She had closed her eyes a while ago and was rocking Mizu steadily. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then looked up.

"This is your niece?" Zuko asked.

Koori let Zuko look at the infant's face and he smiled. He sat down on the swing next to Koori and did the same motion that she had just stopped. Koori heard the door open and then close again. Yumi came out and grabbed Mizu from Koori's arms gently and returned to the safety of the house for a feeding. Koori's attention returned to Zuko.

She smiled. "What are you doing out of the teashop?" she asked.

Zuko returned the smile and Koori's eyes glowed. "Today is the day of the community dance. All of the shops are closed. I figured that I would come to remind you about our date, just in case you forgot," Zuko said.

Koori shook her head. "I would never forget about something so precious to me."

Zuko stood from the swing and knelt down on the ground, with his body facing Koori's. He put his hand in his chest pocket and then pulled something out. "I wanted to give this to you," he said.

Koori stared. Zhao had done this once before when she was sixteen. He had given her a small pendant to celebrate her birth but he had taken it away the same night when she refused him. It had hurt when he tore the gold chain from her neck.

Zuko edged closer to her and Koori started to blush. He placed his hands on her knees and then opened the small pouch that he had taken out. He pulled a golden chain out of the pouch and stretched it out in his hand to show Koori.

"I have kept this with me through all of my travels. My mother gave this to me when I turned six. It no longer fits me, but tonight, I thought that it would look nice on you," Zuko said.

Koori looked at the simple chain and tears formed in her eyes. She jumped from her swing and landed on Zuko in a big hug. He fell backwards and they both landed in the grass. Zuko pulled them both up and wrapped his arms around Koori's neck to attach the necklace around her neck. Koori moved her hair out of the way and Zuko fastened the piece. He smiled when he was done.

"How do I look?" Koori asked.

Zuko stared and then nodded. "Very nice," he whispered.

Koori shared her day with Zuko and he left around three to change for the dance. Koori returned to her room after watching him leave and Yumi followed. The baby was asleep and Yumi had promised to help Koori get ready for her date.

"It's not every day when you have a date with a prince, especially such a handsome one like Prince Zuko," Yumi whispered in Koori's ear as she did her hair.

Yumi put a panda lily into Koori's hair as an accent and Koori grabbed Yumi's hand. "Will this not give me away?" she asked. "These are Fire Nation flowers."

Yumi laughed. "During our travels, Kuro and I saw many panda lilies and fire lilies all around the Earth Kingdom. Flowers are not like humans, they do not confine themselves to one single nation."

Once finished with Koori's hair, Yumi left the room to let Koori change into her silk white, green, and golden dress. Koori stood in front of her full-length mirror and stared at herself for a while. She took a deep breath in and then heard a knock on the door. Kuro's voice came from the other side. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

Koori walked to the door in her silk slippers and turned the doorknob. She let her brother into her room and he shut the door behind him.

He took a second to take in her features. Yumi did not have to do anything to make her beautiful, but she did add some earth-toned makeup to accent her hazel eyes and pink lips. Koori pushed her hands down her dress to smooth out some wrinkles and Kuro opened his mouth.

"You just remember that if this boy does anything to hurt you, I'll break his bones, one by one," Kuro said. Koori looked at him and he put his hand behind his head. "Mum is the word."

Koori shook her head. "Kuro, dearest brother, there is no need for such harsh statements. You have spent time with the prince, you know how he is."

"I know exactly what he is like. But, from experience, I know that all boys can change and all people have a dark side. I just want to be sure that you'll be okay tonight," Kuro said, sighing.

Koori touched his shoulder and he tensed. "I will be fine. There is no reason to worry, big brother," she whispered.

He looked at her and nodded. There was a knock on the door and Yumi's voice was behind the gorgeous oak. "Honey, your date is here," Yumi said. Koori could hear that a smile was within those words.

Koori and Kuro exited her room and Koori glided out into the living room where Zuko was sitting on the couch. Zuko looked up from the couch and the stood as she entered the room. He stood, star struck at first and then he smiled.

"Koori," he whispered. Koori smiled and grabbed the side of her head. He caught her hand and then reached for the golden chain around her neck. Koori let his hand get close to her neck and then she blushed.

"You guys have a good time, but don't be stupid," Kuro said. He opened the front door and ushered the young couple out.

Zuko and Koori walked down the street in silence first, and then Zuko started to talk. This was how it always was. Zuko would start talking, say something romantic or funny and then Koori would blush and laugh. They got to the community center and Zuko showed the Dai Li agent his two passes. The agent nodded and let them inside.

The music was overpowering and there were already people dancing their waltz on the dance floor. Koori's heart suddenly started to beat faster. She brought in a deep breath and Zuko turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Koori opened her mouth and then closed it again when she saw all of the happy, dancing people. "I just realized that I don't know how to dance."

Zuko gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. I don't mind teaching you all of the moves that I know," he said. Koori nodded and then Zuko leaned to her ear, "I was required to take dance lessons when I was younger, I don't remember them much because I have never had a beautiful girl to dance with me."

Koori's face turned the darkest color red that it had ever been and she grasped Zuko's outstretched hand. They danced until they could no longer feel each other's arms and then sat at a nearby table. Zuko offered Koori a drink and she accepted. Zuko stood from his chair and a body quickly replaced his empty chair once he was out of sight.

Koori stared at the calm boy. He had brown hair and it covered his green eyes. "You aren't around here, are you?" he asked.

Koori shook her head. "I'm from the colonies that are on the outskirts of the Fire Nation boundaries," Koori said.

The boy nodded and Koori saw Zuko out of the corner of her eye. She watched him pause and she looked over to him slowly and then he immediately quickened his pace. He stood by Koori, put the drinks down and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I help you," Zuko asked, politely.

Koori was surprised in the smooth tone in his voice. She pictured Zuko as the jealous type and turned her head to look up at him. They boy only glanced at Zuko and then turned his full attention to Koori. "I was just asking your girlfriend a couple of questions," the boy said with a smile. He stood from Zuko's seat and then leaned down to Koori's ear while Zuko was distracted. He whispered, "The coup is sooner than you think. It begins tomorrow."

Koori turned around in her seat, but the boy was already gone. She grabbed Zuko's hand and he smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

Zuko thought. "Tomorrow, the Earth King has invited us to host a party for him, we are going to serve him tea."

Koori's smile faded. "I don't think that you should go," she said.

Zuko looked at her and then pulled his hands away. "It's a big honor. Uncle said that he is so happy for us. I can't believe that I am saying this," Zuko said, stuttering, "but I am also happy that we are doing so well

Koori nodded her head. "Yes, but my gut tells me that something is going to happen tomorrow and you will not like the outcome."

Zuko shook his head. "I think that everything will be fine. Maybe we should go outside for a bit and walk around."

Koori nodded and they exited the hot dining room. They walked into a veranda with great sloping flowers, which hung on the side. Koori picked up one of the flowers and placed it on the veranda's ledge. Zuko stood beside her and they looked out across the flickering firelight into a black pond. They could see the various colors of koi fish and Koori dipped her hands into the water. Zuko watched and she pulled her hand back once a fish nibbled her finger. The couple laughed and then Zuko guided Koori away, into a garden.

Once at the garden, the voices and music disappeared. Koori and Zuko were alone and all that was heard was their slow breathing. Koori stared at the panda lilies and Zuko grasped her hand. Koori turned her attention to Zuko and they looked into each other's eyes for mere moments until they could feel their heads drifting closer. Koori watched Zuko slowly close his eyes and then she desperately wanted to close her own, but her lids would not shut. Zuko was still moving closer and Koori stopped.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Fire!"

Zuko opened his eyes and dropped Koori's hand. They both stood for a moment, staring at each other, and then they turned toward the escaping crowd of people. Zuko grabbed Koori's hand again, and they sprinted off into the alley, heading toward The Jasmine Dragon.

**Please review so I have the confidence to post "Return of the Concubine" soon. :)**


	33. Family

**I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko and Koori reached the steps of the famous teahouse and smiled to each other. "I wonder what happened," Koori huffed out while she clasped her knees with open hands and leaned down. Zuko sat down on the stairs behind them and sighed.

"Who knows," he said. He tilted his head back as far as it would go and looked at the teashop up-side-down. He did a back flip and then Koori looked at him oddly. He walked up to the door and put a golden key in the lock. He turned the dragon tongue, which was the handle, and opened the door. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Koori lifted up the bottom of her dress with one hand to climb the steep stairs. She reached the top and Zuko offered his hand to her. She grasped it and he let her glide past him, into the shop. Zuko threw a small fireblast to a candle and grasped the holder. He took them up to the top floor of the teahouse and he peered through the door at the top of the stairs. Koori could hear snoring, so she presumed that Zuko and Iroh now lived above their shop.

Zuko looked up at a window to their left and blew out the candle. "Where are we going?" Koori asked, whispering.

Zuko gave a smug smile and climbed up the side of the shop. Koori could hear his feet clack on the terra cotta roof and she saw his hand come down.

"This is my favorite spot to sit," he whispered.

Koori grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They stared at each other and Zuko grabbed for Koori's waist when her feet hit the terra cotta roof alongside Zuko's. She gently pushed him away with her face heating up and Zuko helped guide her to sit down.

They sat and stared at the moon in silence and eyed the sky and wondering what the universe had in store for them. Iroh opened the window under them, snooping on his nephew. He listened intently, waiting for the sounds of bickering.

"Do you miss him?" Zuko asked suddenly. Iroh looked up and rolled his eyes. That is not a way to talk to a woman, he thought

"Master?" Koori asked.

Zuko glared at the stars. "Try not to call him that anymore," Zuko whispered.

Koori thought about it. "Of course I miss him."

Zuko turned his head to look at Koori. Her eyes were closed and a breeze swept across her face, pulling up some of her hair and pushing it across her features. The next breeze pulled the pieces of hair back to where they belonged. It looked like she wasn't breathing and she pulled her arms above her head so that she could use her hands as pillows from the shingles underneath them.

"Do you," he asked again, "really miss him?"

"He was really nice to me sometimes," Koori admitted.

Zuko snorted. "Give me an example."

Koori thought and then opened her hazel eyes. "I remember being very little and he gave me chocolates." Koori thought some more. "He used to eat them while doing reports for his officials and he was always give me the last one in the box if I had finished all of my chores."

"Great," Zuko smirked. "One time in his life, he was nice to somebody."

"There were many more," Koori shot at him. "He was very nice to me compared to the stories that I have heard from other slaves."

Zuko turned his head to look at Koori again. "Compare those chocolates every once and a while to all of the times he hit you." Koori got up from her position and clung onto her knees. Zuko looked at her back and noticed that she was upset. "Listen," he sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I said that out of turn."

"He was not the most ideal person, but I would thank him for what he has taught me about the world. He taught me to read, write, and learn all about Fire Nation Navy strategies. He let me read the books that he had, and even ask him questions. He proved to me that life an be cruel, but the best out of life can always be achieved from it."

Zuko's eyes caught hers and she turned her head the other way, leaning her cheek against her forearm. "A child should never been taken in for a slave," Zuko muttered.

"Like it is any difference from the palace that you used to live in!" Koori shouted. Zuko didn't understand and Koori shivered from the cold. "I remember going there once and the funny thing is that I played games with you and your sister. Do you remember that?"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't remember much from my childhood."

"I remember your mother too. She was very nice to me even though I was a slave."

Zuko smiled. "My mother," he said, "I remember."

Koori sighed. "I remember what you looked like before _that_," she said, touching Zuko's scar. "And I was there to witness it too."

Zuko sat up and stared at her. He jumped off of the roof and landed on the neighbor's house. He crawled his way down the spouting and then went into the teahouse. He slammed the door as he went and Koori sat in silence, waiting for him to calm down. He never returned and Koori waited until the sun started to come up. She looked over the side of the building and immediately pulled her head back up. The height of the building horrified her and she squeezed her eyes closed. She touched the side of the building and then kneeled. She spread her legs and then jumped onto the neighbor's house and quickly climbed down the railing. She tried to mimic Zuko's exact movements and then reached the ground quicker than she thought.

She hit the bottom and then started to walk as quick as the dress would allow her. She reached up into her hair and ripped out the flower. She threw it on the steps of the Jasmine Dragon and then walked back to Kuro's.

She slammed the door once she got in. Kuro was not there and the baby immediately started to scream. Koori went to comfort the infant and then looked for Yumi. The kitchen was cleared and she went through every room. The rooms were still clean, and nobody was home. She went into Kuro's bedroom and saw a painting on the wall. It was an old piece of parchment and it was torn and soiled. Koori could still make out the colors and lines of her family. She stared and then took the painting off of the wall. She popped open the glass covering and then folded it in its old creases. She stuffed it into her pocket after she placed the newborn onto her brother's bed.

She grabbed the baby again and went into the living room. The calm infant was placed back into its bed and Koori sat down to admire the old family photo.

Two hours went by before Koori heard the baby mumble. It was hungry and Koori stood to get Mizu some food. There was a bottle in the cupboard in some water that Koori had frozen. It was sitting on top of the ice chunk, and Koori grabbed it, put the Fire Nation-made nipple onto it and then walked out of the kitchen, heating it with her hands.

She dropped the bottle upon seeing the man in the room.

"Koori," Zuko said, staring at the frail picture, "Who are these people?"

Koori picked the bottle back up and then grabbed the picture from the prince. She stuffed the picture back into her pocket and then grabbed Mizu. She cuddled the infant and then stuck the bottle into its mouth. Zuko stared at Koori.

She hadn't changed and her hair looked like it had been torn out. The bottom of her dress was dirty and her shoes looked like they had gone through a mud puddle.

"I came to say that I was sorry," Zuko whispered, kneeling down at Koori's sofa. He put his hand on her knee and Koori stood and walked to the side of the room holding the baby. Zuko followed her and then grabbed her shoulders. He tried to tilt her head so that way her eyes would look into his, but she was putting all of her focus and strength on feeding the baby.

Zuko sat on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry for everything that I did. I lost control of my temper. I am not perfect," he whispered.

Koori looked at him. He looked genuinely sad and she put the baby down into its crib. She pulled out the picture and held it out in front of him. He grabbed the torn edges and she sighed.

"It's a picture of my family," Koori said. Koori pointed while she whispered, "My father, mother, Kuro, and me."

Zuko looked at the happy family and then noticed something odd about the picture. "Your mother is from the Water Tribe?" he said.

Koori nodded. She pointed toward Mizu and smiled. "Their baby is named after my mother."

He looked at Koori. "You are a firebender. Why, how, what happened?" he asked.

Koori sat down beside Zuko and took the picture from his hands. "My father was a guard in the prison where they kept the waterbenders taken from the Southern Water Tribe. The guards did terrible things to the waterbenders there and my father took pity on my mother. She was a child born of a soldier who raped a prisoner. They were both late teenagers and started to talk frequently. Eventually, they fell in love and he busted her out. They escaped to the Earth Kingdom Colonies and then started a family."

Zuko looked at Koori and then grabbed her shoulders. There was a knock at the door and then Koori stood up. Zuko answered it and stared at his elderly uncle.

"Jr, we must go an serve the Earth King. It will only take a couple of hours. Yumi is watching the shop until we get back."

Koori opened the door completely and smiled at Iroh. "Good morning, Mushi!" she shouted, bringing him into a deep hug.

Iroh welcomed her hug and then looked at her. "Dear Koori, you never changed last night! I heard Zuko stumble in a little earlier than I predicted, why are you still wearing the same outfit?"

Koori stared at Zuko and thought about her answer. I could tell him that Zuko left me on the roof all night, but that would be mean. "I had so much fun that I thought if I took off my clothes, the night would end dully."

Iroh stared at her and knew that she was lying. He smiled anyways and then grabbed Zuko. "We shall see you later, Koori!" Iroh boomed.

Koori waved goodbye and then went back to Mizu.

**Thanks for reading!**


	34. The Betrayal

**This is the last chapter of Betrayal because my new story will start tomorrow. It feels short, but it took a while to write. Koori is not invovled that much because just like Iroh, she was not needed at this point. It may be her story, but Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Azula were the centerpoint of the battle. I hope that you understand, and, as always, please enjoy, because the gore of Koori's future will be revealed in the next story.**

Koori watched Mizu fall asleep and then she wondered why Yumi or Kuro would let their newborn home alone. She wandered the house, thinking that she could find a note or any type of disturbance that would explain their absence. She rounded the corner toward the master bedroom and opened the door. What she saw was horrifying. There was a sign of a fight. A bottle had been chucked toward the other side of the room and Koori stared.

What had they wanted? Koori searched the scene and then it popped into her head. Had they figured out that Kuro was a firebender? Koori shook that idea out of her brain. They would have taken Yumi and Mizu as well, for fear that they were also firebenders. Koori sat on their bed and shut her eyes.

_They took him._

Koori stared at the empty space in front of her. The voice was Zhao's and she was curious. "What do you know about this?" she asked.

The voice took a while to respond. _I follow you, not your sibling._

Koori shut her eyes again. Suddenly, she heard a small crack of a floorboard. Koori sat upright and then opened the door again. She walked out into the hallway with her back to the wall. She peered around corners and then found the intruder. He was a member of the Dai Li and was looking at the photo of Koori's family. The floorboard under Koori creaked and he looked up.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

Koori started to move toward the stranger. "What do you need help with?" she asked, grabbing the picture from him and stowing it into her chest pocket.

"General Kuro has been taken," he said.

Koori stared at him, not sure if she could trust him. "I know. His room is a mess. I just found it. Why are you concerned? Why did they take him?" Koori asked.

The man looked sad and turned away. "The Earth King has been deceived. He doesn't know it, but the Dai Li has been lying to him for years. We ourselves have done something horrible. The Fire Nation Princess has come to us and has taken out Long Feng. We have stolen your brother upon the Princess's request. He is a part of the highest level of generals and was to be taken out as to not to disturb our coup."

Koori took all of this information in and then became upset. "So," Koori whispered, "It has started…"

The treasonous agent looked around. "I respect General Kuro more than I respect Princess Azula."

Koori smiled. "I have to know," she said, whispering. The agent looked directly into her eyes. Koori could see a small scar over his eye and then started. "Is the Earth King expecting a visit from the Jasmine Dragon?"

The agent looked at her and shook his head. "It's a trap. The Princess found out that they are relatives. We were told to stay away from that shop."

Koori grabbed Mizu. "Now," Koori said with the baby in her arms, "We must find Yumi."

Zuko and Iroh were now running from the insane relative. Iroh jumped off of the building and waited for his nephew. He knew that something was wrong when Zuko looked down. He shouted and received a reply. Iroh ran off and knew he had to find Koori and the Avatar.

Koori and the agent reached the Jasmine Dragon and were greeted by a nervous Yumi. Her hands were shaking because she had always feared that the Dai Li would find her family out and cast them away. Koori had the agent sit down and explain everything to Yumi while she held her infant. Koori stood when she saw Iroh approaching without Zuko.

His eyes told her everything. "He was taken," Iroh whispered into her ear. Koori nodded as Iroh stared at the Dai Li agent.

"He contacted me. They have taken Kuro as well," Koori whispered. "We need to go rescue them."

Iroh nodded and then grabbed the Dai Li agent. He ushered him to the door and Koori followed. "Yumi, I will bring Kuro back as quickly as I can," Koori promised.

Koori and Iroh took the Agent into the uppermost townhouses of the city. Kuro had his house in a town much like this and it was not very far away. Koori tried to look at Iroh's face but she was unable to see it due her position behind him. The agent was walking behind Koori and suddenly Iroh stopped walking. He turned around to see the agent with his hands on Koori's shoulder. The rocks were slowly moving down her arms and he had his mouth close to her ears. Iroh quickly attacked. He punched the agent into the jaw, sending the agent flying backwards. Suddenly, Koori saw that Iroh pulled ropes out of his sleeves and tied the man up. He pulled the agent onto his back and Koori was still staring.

She sighed. "Can we trust no one here?" she asked.

Iroh looked at her while he was heaving the agent. "I have always loved this city. Just not the people in it," Iroh said with a smile. He was trying to lighten the mood but Koori could tell that he was worried.

"All will turn out well, Iroh," Koori whispered. He seemed to hear it, but the agent was squirming.

Iroh was still leading the way and Koori was keeping watch. They stepped up to a house and were greeted by a smiling face.

"Hello, how have you been?" A girl in different assortments of green asked. Koori knew that this girl was the Avatar's earthbending teacher, but she knew little about the girl. The boy and girl in blue, on the other hand, Koori knew a little more about.

Iroh started to tell them everything and before she knew it, she was following Iroh down a dirt path carved by the Avatar. The conversation was awkward. The Avatar was confused about love and Iroh was answering plenty of questions. Finally, Iroh turned around and started asking Koori questions about love.

"Koori," Iroh started. She immediately turned red and the Avatar turned his head. They had never had much of a conversation, but she could tell that he needed advice, but her advice on love was slim, because she had never been in love before. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I loved my parents. I have never had the chance to love another human being. The very word is sometimes foreign to me," she answered. "I cannot help you with you problems, young Avatar."

"It' Aang," he said. Koori nodded.

They kept walking down the tunnel and then Koori felt the Avatar break through the wall. What she saw was amazing. Thousands of gorgeous crystals were lighting the large room that they were in and the Avatar immediately burst through another wall. People were at the other side of it and Koori stared. None of them were her brother. Thinking that it would be best, they decided to let the prisoners escape. The airbender broke down wall after wall and found many people, but they still could not find the people that they were looking for. They burst through another wall and Koori saw the familiar scar. Zuko and Katara had broken apart and Koori rushed toward Zuko. She embraced him in a hug and he hugged both of his rescuers as a thanks.

"We must leave. Kuro is still missing," Iroh said. Aang nodded.

"Kuro?" Katara asked.

"It's my brother," Koori whispered. "He was taken captive by the Dai Li."

"I know him! He's very nice. He helped me with the invasion plans," Katara said, smiling. Katara gave Koori a welcoming hug and Koori was at first surprised. "We must find him and let the others free."

Katara and Aang left first and then Koori and Iroh were immediately encased in the crystal that lit the room. They first saw the agents and then Zuko's sister, Princess Azula.

"It's a pity that Uncle feels he must betray everything that the Fire Nation stands for," Azula said, looking at her perfectly manicured hands.

A brief conversation ensued and soon, Azula left to capture the Avatar. Zuko stood and Iroh and Koori looked at him. "Help Aang, Zuko," Iroh said. His words were soft and Koori watched Zuko leave. He looked back to look at them both and Iroh made his move. He broke out of the crystal and managed to get Koori out.

They ran toward the area where they could both hear booms and screams. "He made the right choice, he made the right choice," Iroh repeated as they neared the entrance. There, Koori and Iroh stopped in their tracks. What they saw was not what they were prepared for. Everything suddenly went silent. The people stopped fighting and everybody was looking at Katara and the Avatar who lay dead in her arms. Iroh jumped from their entrance and screamed, "GO! I will hold them off!"

Katara nodded and Koori jumped down toward Iroh where they started to fight the Dai Li agents. Iroh stopped fighting once he knew that Katara was safe, but Koori was nowhere to be seen as he was again encased in the crystal.

Zuko stared. Koori was laying a little farther behind Iroh and she looked as if she was dead. Zuko neared her body and reached down. He felt a faint pulse, but his hand was soon snatched away by Azula.

"What a treacherous snake. She will make a great gift for father once we return home," Azula said with a smile.

Iroh watched as Zuko walked away. Koori stirred and she was picked up by a Dai Li agent. Iroh shook his head in disbelief. The Avatar was dead, Zuko betrayed Koori, and the world was now at the cruel hands of his brother…

**I hope that you enjoyed this story because tomorrow, the new story will begin and it will be rated R for obvious reasons. Please review, it will be fuel for tomorrow. :)**


End file.
